Una Novia
by keilant2
Summary: Que puede decir o hacer Candy cuando la tía abuela empieza a buscarle una novia a su Albert!...
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novélista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original dél anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Una Novia**

**_by:_**_ Keila Nott_

**Capítulo I**

-"**_¡WILLIAM!" _**llamo la tía abuela con aquella voz que te hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, y llamando la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban sentados en la mesa...

-" ¡¿Cómo es posible William que a tus 27 años todavía no te hayas casado?!... ¡¿y que ni siquiera una novia tengas?!... ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas en el futuro de los Andrew's?!... ¡por dios santos William! ...Vas a dejar que esta pobre anciana fallezca sin ver nacer al futuro heredero...Como crees que voy a descansar en paz y justificarle a tus padres en el más allá que no hay ningún heredero que pueda continuar con nuestro Clan?...

La tía abuela continuaba hablando y quejándose sin darle tiempo a Albert de responderle, él pobre no podía creer que su tía le estuviera diciendo todo aquello, sabía que era su responsabilidad continuar el linaje de su familia, pero no podía hacerlo porque su corazón le pertenecía a aquella rubia, quien lo veía como un hermano mayor...

Mientras tanto Archie y Annie se reían a mandíbula abierta, porque ahora era el turno del Patriarca de los Andrew de escuchar los reproches de la tía abuela, y candy quien estaba sentada en la mesa escuchando todos aquéllos reproches en lo único que su mente pensaba era en el hecho de que la tía abuela quería buscarle una novia a Albert, sin saber que lo hacía, ella negaba profundamente con su cabeza, un _No..No..No...no una novia_ para su Albert.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando la tía se dirigió a ella...

-"¡Y tu Candice!... ¿Que estas esperando?...Ya estás en la edad de casarte y al igual que William ni siquiera un pretendiente tienes!... — la tía respiro hondo antes de continuar, realmente se sentía enojada con esos dos...-"¡Ahora voy a tener que empezar a organizar reuniones y eventos sociales para introducir a este par con las mejores familias de la sociedad!... — espetó ella nuevamente con aquél tono para que ellos ni siquiera trataran de negarse, porque ella sabía perfectamente como William y candice se negaban a asistir a cualquier evento social...

-"Al menos con William estoy segura de que habrán muchas hijas casaderas que estarán interesadas en ti, pero con Candice y ese carácter no estoy muy segura... — termino diciendo ella al recordar como a esa muchacha le gustaba trepar arboles, era casi imposible tratar de refinarla, especialmente porque William intervenía...

Candy no lo pudo resistir mas, era demasiado...Sin poder evitarlo ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no podía dejar que su _"¡Albert!"..._Si su _¡Albert!_ conociera a una de esas hijas casaderas...-"Tía abuela!...Albert y yo somos _"NOVIOS"...—_ soltó ella acentuando sus últimas palabras de manera natural...Cuando candy termino de pronunciar esas palabras, Albert soltó la copa que tenía en la mano haciéndose añicos al tocar él piso, él pobre sintió su boca abrirse en verdadera sorpresa. Annie y Archie que hasta esos momentos se reían, abrieron los ojos de par en par sin poder mantener sus bocas cerradas por la impresión que se llevaron, mientras que en otro punto de la mesa la tía abuela se le había cortado la respiración con la noticia que le fue dada.

Aquellas palabras que Candy había dicho habían dejado a todos los presentes con los ojos fijos en ella, y con una sorpresa reflejada en cada uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa, fue solo en ese momento que candy se dio cuenta del tamaño de sus palabras...

¡Rayos!... no lo había pensado, ella y su gran boca siempre la metían en problemas, pero que mas daba si al fin y al cabo albert y ella eran buenos amigos, él se encontraba tan solo como ella, que mejor solución para ellos dos, de seguro albert entendería su punto de vista, aunque ella sabía que no era solo eso, ella lo quería desde hace tiempo, y al escuchar a la tía siquiera insinuar que le presentaría otras señoritas, para que él tuviera una novia, había hecho que a ella se le escaparan esas palabras, quizás albert no se enojaría tanto con ella o ¿sí?, de otra manera ellos tendrían que lidiar con la tía abuela, y con la ola de pretendientes que les presentaría, así que después de unos momentos ella se dirigió a la tía con su mejor sonrisa...-"Tía abuela nosotros pensábamos en decírselo a su tiempo, ¿verdad Albert?... — dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-"¡Candy!... — fue lo único que pudo decir Albert, en ese momento todavía estaba asimilando aquellas palabras dicha por su pequeña, la impresión había sido tan grande que apenas su mente empezaba a procesar lo que esas palabras significarían... ¡Una oportunidad para él!. Albert no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pensaba que mejor oportunidad que la que su pequeña le estaba dando, él ya había estado planeando ir lento con ella y ganarse su corazón, pero como siempre candy no dejaba de sorprenderlo poniéndole el camino más fácil.

Cuando puso sus ideas claras en como procedería de ahora en adelante, finalmente se dirigió a su tía... -"Nosotros se lo íbamos a decir tía, pero pensamos que aun usted no estaba lista.

La tía abuela quien había estado sin poder respirar recupero el aliento, dirigiéndose a ellos dos...-"Me alegro por ustedes, pero me hubieran evitado todo estas preocupaciones pensando que nunca sentarían cabeza... — Ella se levanto de la mesa pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer para presentar a candy como novia de William, un milagro tendría que pedir para lograr que candy se comportara como tal, caminando despacio hacia la salida del comedor se dirigió a candy una vez más:-...

-"Candice mañana saldremos de compras, hay una celebración muy importante a la que todos debemos asistir, y como Novia de William tienes que dejar una gran impresión ante la sociedad... — sin decir más ella siguió caminando hasta salir, dejando a todos en un estado inesperado, nadie se esperaba que la tía lo tomara de esa manera, tan serena.

Albert se levanto también de la mesa dirigiéndose a candy, ellos tenían que hablar, tenía que saber...-"Pequeña me acompañas a la biblioteca... — Candy trago seco, la realidad finalmente la había traído de vuelta, estaba segura que Albert estaría enojado con ella, ¿y cómo no estarlo?.. si se había atrevido a decir que era su Novia...

Antes de que candy se pudiera levantar de la mesa Annie empezó a preguntar...-"Pero desde ¿Cuando?, ¿Cómo?... Lo tenían bien guardado... — dijo ella todavía reflejando el asombro de aquella noticia...

Archie en cambio se dirigió a su tío...-"Porque no me lo contaste tío?... —él no podía creer que su tío y candy mantuvieran un noviazgo sin que nadie lo supiera...

-"Archie hablaremos en otro momento... — contesto Albert quien ni siquiera sabía que él era novio de candy, su mirada y su atención se dirigieron a la pequeña rubia, ofreciendo su mano e invitándola a venir con él, porqué ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar... — Candy se levanto dándole su mano y siguiéndolo en silencio, sin mirarlo con su cabeza baja de la pena que sentía en esos momentos, ¿y ahora?...¿cómo iba a salir de ese lió que ella misma provoco?... — se pregunto mientras sus manos le sudaban, sus piernas le temblaban, él la guio hacia la biblioteca, albert no pronuncio palabra en él camino, dejando a una candy mas angustiada de lo necesario...

Albert abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y como todo un caballero que era la dejo entrar primero, al cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca candy lentamente empezó a voltear para explicarle a Albert los beneficios de pretender ser novios, lo había pensado, ¡negaría cualquier emoción!, ¡se haría la loca!, lo mejor era que pensara que solo fue una broma de ella y que ellos podrían pretender ser novios, así la tía abuela no los molestaría, porque ella no confesaría, ¡ni muerta que lo haría!, ya era demasiada su vergüenza, ¿pero como diablos se iba a ganar el corazón de Albert?, ¿cómo negar aquél sentimiento que crecía en ella cada vez que lo veía?, ¿cómo detener que él corazón le latiera de manera furiosa con tan solo su presencia?...

Pero Albert no le dio ninguna oportunidad de hablar o preguntar, tan pronto ella se giro él la tomo por la cintura, y sin más se acerco a ella peligrosamente, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, él comenzó a besarla, aquél beso que por tanto tiempo había deseado por fin lo estaba dando, no perdería esa oportunidad tan grande que su pequeña le había dado...

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Albert la estaba besando, y sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel, tan suaves como él terciopelo, nunca había sentido un beso de esa manera, era un beso deliberado, un beso sin prisas, él la besaba como si le estuviera confesando en silencio, diciéndole con él roce de sus labios en los de ella lo que no le podía decir con palabras, él fue recorriendo su boca con besos lentos y breves, cada uno tan medido como él latido de un corazón, ella ya no pensaba, su cuerpo no se movía, y se dejo llevar por todo lo que ese beso le ofrecía.

Solo cuando la respiración les empezó a faltar Albert empezó a romper aquél beso, muy lentamente y a regañadientes, quería saborear cada momento, no estuvo equivocado, ella también deseaba aquél beso, vio finalmente como ella abrió sus ojos, un par de esmeraldas lo veían confundidos, así que sin perder tiempo y mirándola directo a los ojos dijo...-"Ahora si puedes decir que eres mi **_"NOVIA"._**

-"!Albert!... — Fue lo único que pudo decir candy, porque Albert la estaba besando nuevamente...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer:Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Siiiii adivinen...yo me encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto cuando me encontré con los borradores de mi primera historia...jejejeje...así que me dije por qué no?... y como lo prometido es deuda aquí lo tienen, para todas mis amiguitas que me pidieron que continuara esta historia, aunque tarde mucho, ahí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, también debo decirles que el capitulo uno ha sido re-editado por si desean leerlo...Un abrazote a todas...

**Una Novia**

**by****_:_**_ Keila Nott_

**Capítulo II**

Candy sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en esos momentos, aun se estaba recuperando de sus besos, nunca pensó que albert la fuera a besar, sentía como sus mejillas se encendían ante la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, los cuales la veían como analizando lo que pasaba por su mente, sus fuertes brazos aun no la soltaban, y esperaba que aun no lo hiciera, porque si lo hacía de seguro se caería, aun sentía sus piernas débiles, su respiración un poco agitada por todas las emociones que recorrían cada parte de su ser, ¿y ahora qué haría?... ¿ella era en verdad su novia?...se pregunto sin poder creerlo...

Albert observaba cuidadosamente a candy, tenían que hablar de lo sucedido, pero estaba disfrutando tenerla entre sus brazos, ella aun temblaba como una hoja, podía ver en sus ojos aquellas preguntas no formuladas que de seguro cruzaban por su mente, el también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, tenía miedo de pensar que solo dijo que eran novios para que la tía no los molestara mas, aunque la manera en que ella respondió a sus besos le decían lo contrario, tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezaría, delicadamente se fue separando de ella sin soltar sus manos...

-"Candy tenemos que hablar... —dijo él tiernamente viendo como ella solo asentaba tímidamente con su cabeza, al parecer no podía pronunciar palabra, los labios de él se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ella aun estaba aturdida por sus besos, no podía negar que le gustaba su reacción, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo mas, escucharon el toque en la puerta...Albert dejo salir un fuerte respiro, no quería ser interrumpido, no en esos momentos, había esperado tantos años por una oportunidad como esa, respiro hondo antes de decir adelante...

-"William, señorita candy... —saludo un George con cara de preocupación...

-"¿George?... — Albert se extraño de verlo a esas horas en la mansión...

-"Hola George... — saludo candy soltándose cuidadosamente de las manos de albert, y sin poder esconder sus mejillas sonrosadas...

-"William disculpa la interrupción pero necesito hablar contigo de inmediato, también he traído aquello que me pediste... — dijo george disculpándose ante la interrupción, Albert asentó resignado, la conversación con candy tendría que esperar, además que seguramente George traía los últimos documentos que disolvían la adopción de candy, eso era un alivio para él, habían comenzado el proceso de eliminar su adopción a petición de ella, pero tomo bastante tiempo, ese documento era el único impedimento que hasta los momentos él había tenido, el único impedimento para acercarse a ella, de otra manera...

-"Pequeña te parece si hablamos después... — pidió acercándose a ella, implorando con sus ojos que lo disculpara...

-"No te preocupes Albert, entiendo... —fue lo único que dijo candy, saliendo del estudio después de despedirse de ellos, su corazón aun no se recuperaba. Albert la vio alejarse con cierta tristeza, deseaba tanto aclarar todo en ese momento, deseaba saber los sentimientos de ella, pero como siempre los asuntos de las empresas no podían esperar...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, había sido salvada de aquella conversación por George, conversación donde seguramente tendría que confesar sus sentimientos por él, pero ella aun no se sentía preparada, no, aun no podía decirle lo que sentía, todo aquello era fresco, era nuevo, y cuando se trataba de Albert en ese sentido romántico, tenía que reconocerlo era una cobarde a pesar de su osadía, pero él la beso, que significaba, ¿sentiría Albert algo por ella?...se pregunto antes de saltar en su cama sonriendo de alegría, ¿desde cuándo amaba a Albert?, no estaba segura, ¿quizás desde que el regreso de su viaje portando aquel traje?, él se veía tan diferente, diferente a aquel albert que amaba la naturaleza, al albert que ella conocía desde que era una niña, y ella lo había extrañado tanto, cuando lo vio llegar a la colina de Pony, después de tantos meses de viajes, prácticamente corrió a sus brazos de la emoción...

Regresar a la mansión con él no fue una fácil decisión, al principio se había negado a vivir nuevamente en la mansión con la tía, pero no pudo soportar ver su triste rostro, su mejor amigo, el único que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, él que aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora le estaba pidiendo que viviera con ellos, ella sabia la carga que él llevaba, y si su compañía aligeraba de alguna manera su carga, pues viviría con ellos nuevamente, aunque lo que le había preocupado era la reacción de la tía abuela, quien al verla supo que no se equivoco, aun recordaba cuando la tía la vio llegar con maleta en manos al lado de Albert, en su rostro pudo ver que no estaba complacida con su presencia, pero con el pasar de los meses esa actitud cambio, a pesar de aun le reprochaba el hecho de seguir trabajando...

-"¡Candy!... ¡Candy!... — llamo una annie tocando en su puerta, no se iría hasta que su hermana le contara con lujos y detalles de su noviazgo con el Patriarca de los Andrew...

Candy rodo sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta, sabía de antemano lo que quería annie, pero ¿ahora qué le diría?...realmente ella había creado un lio con aquella noticia...

-"Annie pensé que Archie te había llevado de regreso...

-"¿Cómo crees?, irme sin saber desde cuando tu y Albert son novios?, eso ni pensarlo...Cuéntame candy, ¿cómo hiciste?, ¿cómo lograste lo que más de una ha intentado?... —pregunto annie emocionada...

-"¿Que quieres decir con lo que más de una ha intentado Annie?...

-"Candy en qué mundo vives, es que acaso no sabes que cuando William Albert Andrew se presenta en cualquier evento social, todas las damas presentes no lo dejan ni respirar, mas de una le ha coqueteado de frente, con las esperanzas de ser la novia de tan importante personaje...

Candy abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró nuevamente, no la verdad era que no lo había pensado, había evitado ir a ningún evento social con la excusa de que tenía guardias en el hospital, pero ahora ellos irían a uno de esos evento según la tía, como se sentiría ella si eso ocurría?, no creía soportar ver a todas esas damas coqueteando con Albert...

-"¡Candy!... — llamo annie nuevamente al verla perdida en sus pensamientos...

-"Si...

-"Vamos candy cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo tu y albert son novios?...

-"Annie es una larga historia, tú no quieres que tus padres se enojen si llegas tarde con archie... —Annie frunció el ceño, si ella tenía razón, ahora que era novia de archie sus padres eran más estrictos que antes...

-"¿Promete que me lo contaras todo candy?...

-"Te lo prometo... —contesto ella regalándole una sonrisa a su casi hermana...

Annie se fue no muy complacida, estaba más curiosa que nunca, pero candy no sabía que contarle, ella no sabía que haría, se fue a cambiar porque tenía que descansar, ya que al siguiente día según la tía irían de compras...

**=o=o=o=**

Azul, verde, rosado, blanco a este punto a candy ya no le importaba el color del vestido, estaba cansada, toda la mañana de tienda en tienda con la tía ya la tenía malhumorada, y encima de todo eso, ni siquiera pudo ver a albert, se levanto tarde como de costumbre, al llegar al comedor tuvo que escuchar los reproches de la tía, por su tardanza...No tuvo más remedio que escucharla y desayunar a solas con ella, porque albert ya se había marchado, y pensar que tenía que pasar sus días libres con la tía, y para su mayor agonía probándose vestido tras vestido para aquel evento...

-"Tía, no cree que con un vestido es suficiente?... —pregunto ella al ver que la tía pedía que les enviaran todos los que ella se había probado...

-"Candice los vestidos no son solo para un evento, o piensas que dejare que te presentes al lado de William luciendo de esa manera, ¿y con esas coletas?... — masculló la tía viendo como ella aun usaba coletas, como si fuera una niña...

Candy se sorprendió un poco, el vestido no era para solo un evento y...-"¿Qué hay de malo con mis coletas?... —pregunto ella ahora desconcertada, las había usado desde que tenía memoria, ¿que tenían de malo?...

-"Candice, ya no eres una niña, sino toda una señorita, así que tenemos que hacer algo con tus cabellos... —candy iba a responder, pero no pudo, la tía ya había salido de aquel lugar no sin antes darle una de esas miradas para que no la contradijera, así que ella la siguió en silencio, definitivamente tendría un día muy largo...

Después de no sabe cuántas horas más habían finalmente llegado a la mansión, candy subió a su habitación lista para un baño de agua caliente, no sabía como la tía a su edad podía ir de compras de esa manera, eso sin contar que al siguiente día vendría una estilista a arreglar sus cabellos, no importo cuántas veces dijo que no, para la tía su opinión no valía, su única esperanza era hablar con Albert, la tía daba por hecho de que ellos eran novios...Ella se sumergió en el agua pensado nuevamente en aquellos besos, la tía la regaño varias veces porque prácticamente se la paso soñando recordando los labios de Albert...Pero como concentrarse cuando no podía olvidar la sensación de ellos sobre los suyos...

Al terminar candy se puso un vestido color rosa, sus cabellos arreglados con sus dos coletas como acostumbraba hacerlo, tan pronto estuvo lista bajo hasta el comedor, con la esperanza de ver cierto rubio, pero nuevamente se decepciono, al ver solo a la tía, se sentó en su asiento habitual después de saludarla, no pudo evitar que un puchero se formara en sus labios, pensando donde Albert se encontraba, y si no la quería ver después de lo del beso?...

La tía al ver su rostro y sus expresiones le daban ganas de reírse, sin embargo se contuvo, sabía que William tuvo que irse de viaje para cerrar un contrato importante, y no pudo despedirse de ella, porque como siempre candy se levanto tarde, ella no se lo comento para que candy le pusiera más atención, pero al parecer, eso sería imposible, se la paso todo el día distraída, mejor se lo decía de una vez, quizás de esa manera pondría atención, la fiesta era en tres días, tres días tenia para hacer que esa muchacha aprendiera un poco del protocolo, en que estaba pensando su sobrino cuando decidió tener a candy como su Novia, bueno el motivo ya no importaba, era su deber como matriarca asegurarse de que esa muchacha aprendiera un poco de modales, cosa que sería casi imposible con ella, pero ahora que estarían a solas sin la presencia de William, quizás aprendería algo después de todo...

-"Candice deja de mirar hacia la puerta, William no cenara con nosotras...

Candy volteo a ver a la tía y le pregunto...-"No vendrá a cenar?...

-"No...

Candy espero a ver si la tía decía algo más, pero la tía continuaba comiendo como si nada...

-"Me imagino que tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina... — comento ella tratando de averiguar el motivo...

-"William se fue de viaje candice, estará de regreso para el evento que todos tenemos que acudir, te recomiendo que descanses porque mañana comenzaremos tus clases...

¿De viaje?... —susurro ella para sí misma, porque no la despertó y le dijo, una sensación de tristeza la invadió de inmediato, no vería a albert en varios días, y ahora pasaría esos días con las enseñanzas de la tía, dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza, pero tuvo que mantener la compostura al escuchar a la tía carraspear, la había escuchado...

**=o=o=o=**

Había salido temprano en el primer tren hacia New York, sino fuera por la importancia de aquellos contratos, él no se hubiera marchado, estuvo triste porque no pudo despedirse de ella, la noche anterior tan pronto George se marcho él había subido a su habitación, pero no sin antes detenerse en la habitación de candy, al tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta, entro solo para ver que ella ya estaba dormida, él sin embargo no pudo dormir bien esa noche, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, confesarle, pero nuevamente tendría que esperar a su regreso para poder tener esa conversación con ella...

Esperaba que en su ausencia la tía y ella se la llevaran bien, no podía quejarse, desde que había mandado a los Leagan a Florida, la armonía reinaba en la mansión...Y si todo salía bien, estaría de regreso a tiempo, y las escoltaría a la fiesta, por primera vez candy y él irían a una fiestas juntos, como pareja, todo sería diferente, él no tendría que lidiar nunca más con aquellas damas de la sociedad, que lo acosaban solo por su dinero, estaba feliz porque la tendría a ella a su lado...

Candy, si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te he esperado...susurro...El tren continuaba su camino mientras los pensamientos de Albert estaban llenos por una rubia de ojos verdes que siempre había ocupado su corazón...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy veía su rostro una vez más en aquel inmenso espejo, la persona que se reflejaba en el no se parecía a ella en nada, bueno si era ella, lo sabía porque a pesar de todo, ahí estaban sus pecas, sin embargo lucia diferente, y a ella le gustaba mucho como aquel reflejo de su persona la observaba, los días habían pasado demasiados lentos para ella, la tía no la dejo ni respirar en ningún momento, con aquel libro de genealogía aprendiéndose todos los nombres de sus ancestros, caminando erguida con aquel corpiño que apenas la dejaba respirar, si sus días fueron difíciles, pero lo más irritante fue ver como todos sus vestidos y zapatillas desaparecieron por completo, siendo remplazados por aquellos que a pesar de ser hermosos, a ella le daba un poco de pena portarlos, pero annie y la tía al parecer por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Candy respiro hondo pensando que finalmente el sábado había llegado, y con ello la fiesta a la cual asistirían ellas, albert aun no había llegado, y ella no se sentía muy animada, cerro sus ojos recordando nuevamente aquellos besos, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, parecía que era lo único en que pensaba...Albert...susurro su nombre antes de salir de su habitación, la tía la esperaba...

El camino se le hizo largo, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al llegar a aquel lugar, aquel lugar parecía un castillo antiguo, era tan grande como la mansión en Lakewood, solo que la estructura de aquel lugar era diferente, rodeado de flores de todas clases y especies, los arbustos eran altos y bien cuidados, el camino había sido construido por un pavimento de piedras, a medida que avanzaban candy noto los grandes jardines que lo rodeaban, antes de llegar a la entrada el auto de los Andrew's rodeo una inmensa fuente, ahora entendía porque la tía insistió tanto en su vestuario, aquel lugar era espectacular...

El auto finalmente se detuvo, candy y la tía se bajarón siendo recibidas y guiadas por uno de los mayordomos...

-"Madame Elroy, es un placer verla nuevamente... — dijo aquel hombre vestido como si fuera de la nobleza...

-"El placer es mío, muchas gracias por invitarnos...

-"El placer es nuestro... ¿Y esta bella dama?... — pregunto el hombre con los ojos puestos en candy...

-"Ella es Candice White, la novia de William, quien seguramente llegara un poco tarde...

-"Que Hermosa elección la de William...Mucho gusto señorita Candice, Scott Ross a su servicio... —dijo él tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso en su dorso...

Candy saludo aun aturdida por las palabras de la tía, había sido presentada como novia de albert, y después de todo el vendría, su estado de ánimo cambio de inmediato, sonriéndole al joven que le habían presentado...

**=o=o=o=**

Apenas llego a la Mansión, subió directo a su habitación, su tía apenas se acaba de ir según la servidumbre, por más que trato no llego a tiempo, se dio un baño y empezó a ponerse su traje de etiqueta, estaba irritado por no haber llegado el viernes como lo había planeado, el nuevo socio lo había retrasado, y muy a su pesar tuvo que asistir a la gala ofrecida por su familia, tomo el primer tren hacia chicago pero sin embargo no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Al terminar de arreglarse puso en su chaqueta el regalo que le había comprado a su pequeña, estaba emocionado, esa noche buscaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, y haría lo que no pudo hacer varios días atrás, le pediría formalmente que fuera su novia, salió en su auto al evento donde candy y el resto de su familia se encontraban...

Albert llego y saludo a los anfitriones, los cuales lo habían introducido cuando asumió su posición como Patriarca de la familia, al entrar en el salón pudo distinguir a la tía, inclusive vio a Annie junto Archie, pero sus ojos no encontraban a candy...Recorriendo con sus ojos todo el salón no la ubico, ¿dónde estaba?...se pregunto antes de ser rodeado por aquellas señoritas de la sociedad...De las cuales disculpándose amablemente se pudo escapar, iba caminando en dirección hacia su tía cuando se detuvo en seco...

Sus ojos fijos donde ella se encontraba, su corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada al ver lo hermosa que estaba, sus coletas habían desaparecido, sus cabellos sueltos cayendo en forma de cascada en su espalda, sujetados solos por una cinta dorada, su vestido mostraba aquellas curvas que demostraban que ella ya no era más una niña, sino una hermosa señorita, aquel vestido resaltaba aun mas su belleza, belleza que él sabia ella poseía, pero él no era el único en notarlo, porque vio como tenía distraídos a los caballeros que en esos momentos la rodeaban, esperando tener una oportunidad con ella...Su dulce expresión desapareció, frunciendo el ceño, tenía que dejar claro esa noche que ella no estaba sola, tenía que dejar claro que ella era su novia, así que con pasos firmes hizo camino hacia donde ella se encontraba...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...Espero que esta continuación les este gustando...


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer:Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas...siiiii...aquí les dejo otro capítulo...espero que lo disfruten...Un abrazote a todas...

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo III**

Candy no sabía qué hacer, desde que entraron en aquel salón ella se sentía un poco incomoda, las invitaciones a bailar no cesaban, se había negado varias veces pero sabía que no podía hacerlo durante toda la velada, tarde o temprano sus excusas ya no serian validas, no sabía cómo había terminado rodeada por todos esos jóvenes caballeros, tan pronto la tía abuela dijo que ella era un Andrew empezó su pesadilla, archie y annie se fueron por su lado a la pista de baile, la tía abuela sin ella notarlo también se fue alejando, todo eso le paso por estar pendiente de la bendita puerta, sus ojos habían estado ocupados esperando por la llegada de albert, la verdad no se dio cuenta cuando todos se habían alejado de ella, tan pronto intento ir hacia donde la tía se encontraba se vio rodeada por todos aquellos jóvenes que ahora no la dejaban...

Donde estas Albert?...se pregunto, suspirando en resignación...De que sirvió haber endurado a la tía abuela todos esos días si él no estaba a su lado, de que sirvió aprender todas esas normas de protocolo que a la final a ella muy poco le importaba si él no llegaba, respiro hondo recordando las etapas de su vida, no creía que estuviera destinada a quedarse sola, aunque alguna vez pensó en ello, en esa ocasión cuando su corazón estuvo herido y pensó que lo mejor era quedarse sola, nunca imagino en enamorarse nuevamente y mucho menos de Albert, su mejor amigo, su confidente, el que la conocía mejor que nadie...suspiro una vez más volviendo a la realidad de aquellos jóvenes caballeros que la rodeaban y que le hablaban sin parar, lamentablemente para ellos candy no los escuchaba para nada...

Albert pasaba por aquella amplia sala con algo de dificultad, aparentemente los Ross habían invitado a toda la ciudad de chicago, a medida que avanzaba veía lo incomoda que estaba su pequeña, la conocía muy bien, sabía que este tipo de eventos simplemente no eran para ella, en eso los dos se parecían mucho, a él tampoco le gustaba asistir a esa clase de evento donde solo se congregaban la gente superficial, y esa era una de las muchas razones por lo que él no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, ahora solo se preguntaba si sus heridas habían sanado...Durante su estadía en New York estuvo tentado a visitar a su amigo pero escucho que estaba de gira por todas las ciudades de América y eso lo había tranquilizado, la esperanza de que el había encontrado su camino lo alegraba inmensamente porque al final solo deseaba que aquel chico rebelde encontrara su felicidad...

-"Señorita me permite esta pieza...Candy escucho aquella voz masculina que le pareció conocida, sin embargo en ese momento ella estaba tan estresada que no lo reconoció, candy ya no sabía que otra excusa inventarse, las había dicho todas a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera podía decir que le dolían los pies porque no había bailado ni siquiera una sola pieza, en verdad ella supo en ese preciso momento que no le quedaban más excusas de todas aquellas que elaboro mentalmente, su lista había llegado a su final, pero eso no importaba porque ella no bailaría hasta que albert llegara, se lo había prometido asimisma que la primera pieza solo la bailaría con él, y si no llegaba?...se pregunto una vez más antes de empezar a voltearse lentamente, dolorosamente, pensando en que adicional excusa se podría ahora inventar...

Candy tuvo que levantar su rostro cuando sus ojos solo se encontraron con aquel traje negro de etiqueta y no con el rostro de el caballero que la estaba invitando a bailar, de sus labios un rotundo "No" iban a salir cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos azul cielo que tanto había extrañado...ahí estaba el, su albert, vestido de aquella manera que lo hacía lucir tan elegante, tan masculino, con aquel aroma a maderas que lo diferenciaban de cualquier caballero que se encontraba en esa fiesta, como era posible que a ella le costó tanto ver a aquel hombre que no solo tenía un gran corazón pero que era endemoniadamente guapo, su sorpresa la dejo muda ante él, no pudo pronunciar palabra en ese momento, la mirada de albert era cautivadora y ella simplemente no pudo decir palabra...

Albert noto como aquellas esmeraldas estaban fijas en el, sus ojos decían tanto que no estaba seguro si él se lo estaba imaginando, sería posible?, tendría él una oportunidad con ella?, muchas preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas que esa noche el buscaría, ella estaba tan bella que el deseaba tanto dejar aquella fiesta y llevársela a un lugar donde solo fueran los dos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, su tía se molestaría si él lo hiciera, sin embargo disfrutaría de cada momento con ella, se aseguraría de no dejarla sola, se aseguraría de dejar claro que su pequeña no estaba disponible para nadie, su silencio terminaría esa noche, porque el pondría sus miedos a un lado, si ella lo rechazaba al menos sabría que él lo había intentado...

-"Me permite esta pieza señorita?...volvió a preguntar él con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que no dejaba a candy procesar ningún pensamiento, aquel hombre proyectaba un magnetismo masculino que era imposible de resistir...Candy solo pudo asentar dejando al resto de los presentes un poco enojados porque habían tratado de que la pequeña rubia bailara con ellos y ella se había negado una y otra vez con mil excusas que sabían no eran ciertas, para ellos era claro apenas vieron al magnate William Andrew acercarse por supuesto que ella no se negaría, refunfuñaron hasta lo más aristócratas en señal de protesta...

Albert tomo de sus manos ignorando los comentarios de aquellos caballeros y sin decir otra palabra escolto a su preciosa dama, al llegar al medio de la pista el coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de candy atrayéndola un poco hacia él y comenzando a bailar aquel vals que la orquesta tocaba en esos momentos, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban con sincronía al ritmo de la música que sonaba por todo el salón de aquella mansión, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, aquel silencio entre los dos era extraño, los dos se veían por primera vez de manera distinta, aquella pieza que bailaban era la primera para ellos dos...

-"Estas hermosa...dijo Albert observando de cerca como sus mejillas se encendía, un rojo escarlata apareció en aquella nívea piel...

-"Gracias...respondió ella tímidamente...

Albert podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba candy en su presencia y aun no entendía exactamente el porqué, aunque le gustaba ver como sus mejillas se encendían, era una buena señal y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era besarla nuevamente, pero haría lo mejor para calmar los nervios de ella, aunque el también estaba un poco nervioso...-"Como pasaste estos días pequeña?...Pregunto él con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz...

La pregunta hizo que candy pestañeara varias veces y pusiera atención en sus palabras, su intensa mirada la tenia embelesada, no sabía porque pero era la primera vez que la presencia de Albert la tenia intimidada, quizás era porque sin el querer emanaba aquel dominio que lo caracterizaba como Patriarca de su familia, una autoridad tan natural que nunca pensó ver en él, o seria simplemente porque ahora sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado y ahora no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante su persona, tan pronto salió de su estupor y desviando su mirada ella se pudo enfocar en una respuesta a su pregunta...

-"No fue tan malo...contesto recordando un poco sus días con la tía...

-"Siento tanto haberme ido sin despedirme, especialmente porque estos eran tus días libres...dijo el disculpándose nuevamente con ella...

-"No te preocupes albert, no puedes dejar tus responsabilidades a un lado por mí...

Albert noto su tono de voz, lleno de tristeza quizás?...Acaso ella también lo extraño?...-"Lo sé, pero quería pasar esos días junto a ti...esas palabras fueron dichas con tal sentimiento que hizo que ella perdiera el paso por un momento, candy levanto su rostro nuevamente encontrándose con sus ojos azul cielo...

-"Yo también...finalmente dijo ella logrando que esta vez fuera albert el que perdiera el paso ante sus palabras...

Mientras la música continuaba retumbando por todo el salón y muchos de los invitados se unían a aquellos que se encontraban en la pista candy y albert continuaban bailando ante las miradas de los presentes, muchos de ellos se preguntaban quien era la dama afortunada quien había obviamente llamado la atención del joven patriarca...

-"Madame Elroy, no es ella la hija adoptiva de William?...pregunto una de las damas que estaban en el circulo de la tía...

-"No!, el nunca ha sido su padre...William era simplemente su tutor, hay una gran diferencia entre ello y además el dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo...contesto ella un poco molesta por la pregunta...

-"Hmmm, pues ahora ellos parecieran que fueran una pareja Elroy...insistió la dama irritando a la tía abuela...

-"Y que si lo son?...pregunto Elroy Andrew levantando una ceja retando a la dama a que siquiera se atreviera a criticar el comportamiento de su sobrino...

-"Es que se ven bien juntos...respondió aquella dama tratando de salvar la situación y disculpándose ante la mirada altiva de Elroy Andrew, a ella no le convenía estar en el lado opuesto de aquella opulenta dama...

-"Hmp!...fue lo único que respondió la tía...Elroy Andrew sabía que su sobrino había estado procesando la anulación como tutor de candy, lo sabía porque él se lo había notificado hace algunos meses atrás, esa adopción siempre había sido un error de parte de su sobrino, ella siempre lo pensó, aunque no entendió porque el decidió anular su adopción después de tanto tiempo, a ella le pareció extraño que el cediera tan fácilmente a pesar de haber sido candy quien lo pidió, sin embargo lo que realmente no entendía en aquel momento era porque candy seguía viviendo con ellos si William no sería más su tutor, no tenía sentido en aquel entonces para que ella continuara en la mansión si ella no deseaba ser parte de su familia, lo mejor era que se marchara, pero debió imaginárselo porque no lo hizo, quien sabe desde cuando esos dos estaban enamorados...

Cuando candice dijo que ella y William eran novios en aquella cena, lo primero que ella deseaba decir era que se oponía a esa relación de ellos, ella no se imaginaba a su sobrino con candice a su lado, ella quería que se fuera de inmediato, tanta rabia le dio en ese momento que se había quedado sin respiración, candice no era una dama educada, esa muchacha trabajaba, debía reconocer que no la quería como pareja para William, pero tan pronto recordó el tiempo en que ellos dos vivieron juntos en aquel apartamento algo dentro de su ser le dijo que no se opusiera, era extraño aquella sensación que la invadió pero supo que fue ahí cuando ellos se enamoraron, era inevitable que su sobrino no perdiera la cabeza por ella, el resto de sus sobrinos lo habían hecho, todos ellos la contradecían defendiendo a la pequeña rubia, aunque William le juro que nada paso entre ellos, el juro que la integridad de candy estaba intacta y claro que ella no dudaría de la palabra de su sobrino...

Así que resignada no le quedo más que aceptar la realidad, sabia lo sorprendidos que ellos estuvieron con su respuesta tan serena pero que podía hacer ella?, de alguna manera supo que esa pelea estaba perdida antes de siquiera comenzarla, además que estaba cansada de batallar con William, lo había hecho desde que era un jovencito y que gano con eso, absolutamente nada, lo único que gano fue su rebeldía, hasta se alejo de ella por muchos años así que hizo lo que considero correcto, aceptar la relación de ellos y tratar de educar a esa muchacha para que represente el nombre de los Andrew con la frente en alta, un camino largo seria aquel tratar de que candy se comporte como una dama...Pero ahora que William había regresado de su viaje tenía que hablar con él, si no anunciaban pronto ese noviazgo no podrían evitar los malentendidos, las habladurías y los chismes que se regarían como cual mecha y eso era algo que ella no toleraría...Había tenido suficiente, así que se encargaría de organizar la fiesta de introducción de ellos dos como pareja. Elroy Andrew respiro profundamente dirigiendo su mirada una vez más hacia donde un par de rubios bailaba...

**=o=o=o=**

-"Candy deseas algo de beber?...pregunto albert después de haber bailado varias piezas con ella...candy asentó y el tomo de sus manos guiándolos hasta abandonar la pista de baile...

Tan pronto consiguieron algo de tomar calmando sus secas gargantas, albert le pregunto...

-"La tía te causo problemas en mi ausencia?...

Candy lo pensó por un momento antes de responder, a pesar de todo la tía había sido paciente con ella...-"No albert, ella solo me mantuvo muy ocupada dándome clases de etiqueta porque ella piensa que nosotros...que nosotros...no pudo decirlo, ella esquivo su mirada moviendo su rostro a un lado, la verdad era que ella aun no sabía en realidad que eran ellos dos...

El noto como ella esquivo su mirada, sabía a lo que se refería, pudo ver su confusión y quizás un poco de decepción en sus ojos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz...

-"William!...William!...

Albert y candy voltearon al mismo tiempo... albert vio como Scott Ross uno de los anfitriones de aquel evento se acercaba a ellos, por supuesto se le había olvidado porque su familia fue invitada y al ver su sonrisa de par en par sabía exactamente porque lo llamaba...

-"William!...porque no me dejaste saber que habías llegado, sabes que estábamos esperando por ti...dijo el tomando de la mano de albert y saludándolo como si fuera uno de sus mayores asociados...

-"No tengo mucho tiempo de haber llegado Scott y realmente no pensé que nos reuniríamos en el medio de esta fiesta...

-"Como que no?, sabes que todos queremos concretar esa inversión pero...ah!...ahora entiendo, pero que modales los míos, discúlpenos señorita candice, le molesta si secuestramos por algunos minutos a su novio...dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora, la verdad era que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hablar de las nuevas inversiones que deseaban hacer con el joven Andrew...

-"No por supuesto que no...Albert no te preocupes por mí...respondió ella amablemente aunque no deseaba dejarlo ir...

Albert vio en sus ojos aquella disimulada tristeza...-"Sera solo por unos minutos pequeña...dijo el dándole un beso en sus mejillas...

-"No te preocupes albert, iré donde la tía...contesto ella con una amable sonrisa...

-"No se preocupe señorita candice, se lo devolveremos en no tiempo...confirmo Scott guiñándole un ojo, él pensaba en lo maravilloso que era estar enamorado, todavía a estas altura a él le costaba separarse de su esposa, pero bueno ahora tenía que concentrarse en los negocios...Candy sonrió una vez más dejando a los caballeros...

Albert vio como ella se alejaba nuevamente de él, su candy estaba increíblemente bella y lo único que él deseaba en esos momentos era abrazarla y confesarle todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo...

-"Vamos William a mi estudio donde podremos conversar sin interrupciones y sin tanto ruido...dijo Scott señalándole el camino a albert...el solo asentó...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy decidió ir al jardín sola, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, ella sabía lo ocupada de la vida de albert, sabia lo mucho que él trabajaba desde que asumió su posición como Patriarca de su familia, si deseaba un futuro con el tenia que acostumbrarse a formar parte de su mundo como le dijo la tía, ella sabía que la tía tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, aun recordaba aquellos besos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el camino donde fue detenida por un caballero a quien ella conocía...

-"Candy nunca imagine encontrarte en un evento como este...

-"Doctor Robert que sorpresa...dijo candy realmente sorprendida de verlo ahí...

-"Robert, candy puedes llamarme robert, no estamos en el hospital...contesto el sonriéndole...-"Y que haces aquí?...

-"Bueno vine con los Andrew's...respondió ella sin saber que mas responderle...

-"Verdad!, se me olvidaba que eras la hija adoptiva de los Andrew's...

-"Doctor Robert no pensé que este tipo de fiesta le atrajeran...

-"Tienes razón, no me atraen, pero estoy aquí porque el esposo de mi hermana fue invitado...contesto el señalando a una pareja...

Candy observo a la pareja que él le señalo...-"Que linda pareja, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta, algunas veces es bueno distraerse de todas las obligaciones del hospital...

-"Si tienes razón, pero asistir a una fiesta sin pareja la verdad que no es lo mismo...dijo el viéndola intensamente...

Candy se sintió incomoda y decidió que era tiempo de irse...-"Fue un placer verlo Doctor Robert, ahora si me disculpas tengo que conseguir a mis acompañantes...

-"Candy no bailaras conmigo aunque sea una pieza...pidió el con una genuina sonrisa, se alegro mucho cuando la vio, ella a pesar de ser simpática con todos en el hospital nunca aceptaba ninguna invitación por parte de ninguno de ellos, la rubia era bella y nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera, que suerte de encontrarla ahí en esa fiesta que él estuvo a punto de abandonar y para su mayor suerte acompañada solo por su familia, sin ningún pretendiente, no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a ella...

Candy estaba indecisa pero a la final dijo...-"Solo una pieza...

-"Por supuesto...contesto el ofreciendo su brazo, no dejaría que la rubia se le escapara...

Archie y annie comenzaban a abandonar la pista de baile cuando vieron a candy con un caballero que ellos no conocían...

-"Annie sabes con quien está bailando candy?...pregunto archie levantando una ceja, preguntándose a la vez donde estaba su tío?...

-"No archie, nunca lo he visto...contesto annie ahora curiosa porque aquel joven era muy guapo, de facciones finas, sus cabellos negros azabache, sus ojos grises y una tez bronceada que lo hacían atractivo antes las miradas de las jovencitas...

-"Parece que lo conoce por la manera en que le sonríe...

-"Si eso parece...contesto annie mientras ellos caminaban hasta donde la tía se encontraba...

**=o=o=o=**

-"William te enviaremos los documentos redactados para que los revises y lleguemos a un acuerdo...

-"Me parece perfecto Scott...dijo albert levantándose de su asiento...

-"Ahora será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta o mi esposa no me perdonara por haberla abandonado por atender algunos negocios...Albert y el sonrieron mientras salían de aquel estudio, a albert le gustaba esa personalidad tan sincera de ellos...Se despidió de el haciendo camino hacia donde pudo distinguir a la tía, archie y annie pero no señales de candy...

-"Tío, ya no preguntábamos donde estaba...

-"Estaba reunido con Scott Ross, saben donde esta candy?...

-"Yo pensaba que estaba contigo...comento la tía quien aun no había visto a candy bailando con el doctor...

-"La última vez que vimos a candy estaba bailando...contesto archie

Albert no dijo nada y con su mirada empezó a buscar a candy, aun no la veía, se alejo algunos pasos de ellos buscándola, hasta que sus ojos finalmente la encontraron, ella bailaba sonriendo con aquel caballero que albert no pudo reconocer, parecía que ella lo conocía, su sincera sonrisa se lo decía, por un momento pensó en esperar hasta que la pieza terminara, pero porque tenía que hacerlo?...después de todo ella era su novia aunque aun no lo hubiesen aclarado, si lo tenía que reconocer no le gustaba para nada ver aquel caballero con sus manos alrededor de candy, pero él no era posesivo, nunca lo había sido, entonces porque se sentía de esta manera, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, en silencio se fue acercando a ellos, su determinación no había cambiado, esa noche no dejaría que nadie más lo interrumpiera, así que tomo una decisión...

-"Disculpe, ¿puedo interrumpir?...pregunto albert mientras candy se separo del doctor casi de inmediato y robert vio a albert con aquellos ojos grises un poco irritado por la interrupción, había logrado saber un poco más acerca de la rubia mientras bailaban y ahora no quería dejarla ir...

-"Albert!...llamo candy feliz de verlo...Albert no perdió el tiempo y la tomo por la cintura dándole un beso en su mejilla para luego decir...-"Siento haberme tardado pequeña...

Robert se quedo frio en su sitio al ver aquel despliegue, ahora se preguntaba quién era él?

-"Oh! Albert déjame presentarte al Doctor Robert, el trabaja en el hospital...dijo candy al ver el rostro de albert...

-"Mucho gusto William Albert Andrew….

-"El gusto es mío señor Andrew, es un placer conocer a un miembro de la familia de candy...dijo el entusiasmado dándole la mano a albert sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que aquel hombre al que fue introducido era un familiar de candy...

Albert curvo sus labios de inmediato sin soltar de la cintura a candy, aquella mirada le dijo mucho de sus intenciones hacia su pequeña, ahora era tiempo de dejar claro que el territorio no estaba abierto...-"Candy y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre, pero me alegra conocer a un compañero de trabajo de mi adorada novia...

-"Ya veo...dijo robert amargamente, sin embargo ese detalle no cambiaría nada...-"Nos vemos en el hospital candy...cortésmente tomo de su mano y le dio un beso despidiéndose también de Albert...

Candy no sabía qué hacer, así que lo mejor era quedarse callada, la tensión que se genero en esos momentos fue bastante incómoda para ella, pero a la vez quería gritar y saltar de felicidad por las palabras de Albert...Tan pronto estuvieron solos albert con una de sus manos acaricio sus mejillas y le dijo...-"Candy, nos vamos...

Ella lo miro a sus ojos mientras recibía esa caricia un poco confundida y solo asentó...Albert la guio por el salón hasta salir de aquella mansión, pidió que le trajeran su auto...

-"Albert a donde vamos?...finalmente pregunto candy...

-"A donde no nos puedan interrumpir, aun tenemos una conversación pendiente...contesto el tiernamente, pensando que si se quedaban un rato mas en esa fiesta no resistiría y la besaría...

-"No le diremos a la tía?...

-"No...fue lo último que dijo albert mientras el auto fue estacionado en frente de ellos, albert ayudo a candy a subir y tan pronto el tomo su asiento empezó a manejar en silencio, aun no le había podido entregar el regalo que le compro, estaba cansado de ser interrumpido por todos, había esperado demasiados años en silencio y no permitiría una nueva interrupción, pensó en el mejor lugar donde nadie llegaría inesperadamente, con otra emergencia o propuesta, aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, ahí ellos podrían aclarar todo de una vez por todas, ahí confesaría sin esconder por más tiempo sus sentimientos...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y aquellas que leen en silencio...

**Amy riverasosa, monybert-DC, Blanca Andrew,****sayuri1707,****Mayra Exitosa,****Milady,****lucia ardley,****Faby Andley,****Magnolia A, Paolau2,****Amy CL, Blackcat2010,****RVM85,****Kattie Andrew, Mushita, somiant, Gelsie...**

**A mis amigas lectoras que no les pude responder...**

**Paty:** patyyyyyy amiguitaaaa…..si podrás imaginarte al ver tanta belleza….ahora siii a ver que pasara en el próximo….saludos amiguita...siiiiii

**Laila:** amiga tu y yo brincamos al mismo tiempo…jejejeje…me paso lo mismo cuando encontré todos mis borradores….jjejejeje….pd: me alegro que no te haya descubierto...saludos amiguita espero que disfrutes la continuación...siiiii

**Gatita Andrew:** claro que siiii amiga, por supuesto que siempre término mis historias, eso lo puedes esperar de mí...siiii...saludos...;)

**Edith:** me alegro que te parezca, espero que tambien disfrutes esta continuacion….siiiii

**Rose de andrew:** tu y yo rose, amiga la verdad que esta fue mi primera historia en fanfic y había escrito parte del resto pero nunca lo publique y me distraje con otras historias como suele suceder….jejejej….pero aquí me tienen editándola y como siempre tratare de bajar los capítulos aunque sea uno por semana…saludos….siiiii

**christine c:** siiiiiii claro que si amiga, pero será en el próximo...me alegro mucho que mis historias te gusten pero más que nada te entretengan...saludos y cuídate...siiiii

**Lety:** letyyyyyyy amiguita...bien gracias a dios, ocupada por aquí y por allá pero como siempre cumpliendo con ustedes mis amigas lectoras...bueno si estaba actualmente escribiendo otra historia cuando me encontré con mi primer bebe como decimos nosotras, así que me dije porque no... ¿verdad?...que dios te bendiga y saludos a tu familia...siiiii

**Karen Delgado:** aquí estamos amiga, siiii adelante y con paso firme...siiiii

**Miriam Ramirez:** Ayayayayyyy Miriam amiguita ya somos dos...jejejeje...siiii no tarde...un abrazote amiga...;)

**Guest:** Ayyyyy que malita, como que la terminare el próximo siglo?...jejejejeje...saludos y cuidate...siiiii

**Olimpia:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii...jajajajajaj...no es nuevo pero casi...en este capítulo veras porque la tía lo acepto todo, y por supuesto que el rubio bello marcara su territorio...como crees que te voy a dejar angustiada...jejejejeje...saludos amiguita...me encanta tu siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**Rosa Amanda: **siiii vez que no me tarde...jejejeej...románticas como a mí también me gustan...xd que puedo decir romántica empedernida en este rincón...amiga me alegro mucho que esta historia te guste...espero disfrutes este capítulo...un abrazote y cuídate...sooooo

**Eydie:** Eydieeeee amiguitaaa que bueno tenerte en esta historia...jejejeje...directo no había otra manera con esta pareja, si no tendría que escribir muchos capítulos para que se confesaran...jejejeje...bueno aunque aun no lo han hecho, me alegro mucho que estés aquí con nosotras...cuídate y un abrazote...siiiiii


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer:Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un Nuevo capítulo...Espero que lo disfruten y que tengan un lindo fin de semana...siiiii...Un abrazote a todas...

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo IV**

Elroy Andrew caminaba por aquel salón buscando disimuladamente a su sobrino y a candy, poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a tomar sus asientos ante la gran cena que estaba a punto de comenzar, todos habían abandonado el salón de baile porque los anfitriones estaban a punto de hacer el brindis para dar comienzo y la tía con el pasar de los minutos se encontraba cada vez mas estresada, no había señales de ellos dos, desde que William preguntara por candy había prácticamente desaparecido, es que el no pensaba en las consecuencias?...se preguntaba ella...es que se le había olvidado todo el protocolo abandonando aquel evento cuando apenas había comenzado, dejándola sola sin su presencia, qué vergüenza!...pensaba ella con una mano en su pecho mientras los buscaba con sus ojos...¿Donde estaban?...como explicaría su ausencia?...se preguntaba una vez más ella entre dientes sintiéndose enojada al no encontrarlos por ningún lado...

Porque él le hacía esto, ahí estaba ella prácticamente defendiendo a ese par, tratando de que vieran a candy con buenos ojos para cuando fuera presentada como pareja de William, y ellos que le hacían!...se iban sin avisar!...pero eso no se iba a quedar así, oh! ellos la iban a escuchar cuando ella llegara a la mansión, que pensaba William?, que por que ellos eran novios podían hacer y deshacer en todo momento!, habían normas, reglas que seguir, pero ya la escucharían, de ahora en adelante no los dejaría ni respirar por un momento, ese par de irresponsables la iban a llevar a su tumba antes de tiempo...espetó ella mentalmente...Elroy Andrew estaba furiosa, todo su trabajo con la pequeña rubia arruinado, una preciosa oportunidad de ser introducida en aquella cena arruinada gracias a William...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert manejaba alejándose cada vez mas de aquella mansión que se encontraba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad de chicago, la oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el camino por donde ellos pasaban...Solo la luz de la luna los guiaba hacia su destino, la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo y el aroma de las flores impregnaba el aire que ellos respiraban, su mirada estaba fija en el camino que los llevaría a aquel lugar donde finalmente ellos hablarían, mientras que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en ella, en su pequeña...

Candy cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquel silencio que la noche les ofrecía, la brisa acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras que sus rubios cabellos se movían con ella, su piel estaba erizada por el frio que hacia pero ella no lo sentía, lo único que podía sentir era el calor que emanaba con la cercanía de albert, las emociones que en ese momento estaba experimentando eran de alguna manera más intensas, nuevas, no sabía cómo explicarlo, algo raro en la punta de su estomago hacia que sintiera como si tuviera mariposas volando dentro de ella, la sensación y los nervios que sentía no los podía controlar, no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera si quien estaba a su lado era albert, el era la persona a quien ella le tenía más confianza, el era la única persona con quien podía ser ella misma, pero su silencio la tenían más nerviosa que nunca, un silencio que a pesar de todo no era incomodo pero más bien lleno de expectativas...el auto continuaba su camino sin ella saber su destino...

No quería abrir sus ojos, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, que aquellos besos recibidos se desvanecieran tal y como vinieron, no podía evitar sentir miedo a pesar de que albert confirmo con palabras que ella era su novia, si él lo había dicho, ella no se lo había imaginado, pero quizás lo hizo porque ella después de todo fue la que comenzó todo ese lio...respiro profundo antes de abrir finalmente sus ojos, el camino ahora le parecía conocido, la luz de la ciudad le dejo ver por donde pasaban, cuando ellos cruzaron esa última esquina ella supo a donde se dirigían...No paso mucho tiempo antes de que albert detuviera el auto, candy no entendía que hacían ellos ahí, después de tanto tiempo estaban en aquel lugar donde una vez ellos vivieron como paciente y enfermera...

-"Albert, pero como?...pregunto ella tan pronto los dos se bajaron del auto...

-"Lo compre hace tiempo pequeña, ven subamos...dijo el tomando de sus manos...

Candy aun no podía creer que albert hubiera comprado aquel apartamento que estaba lleno de tantos recuerdos, al llegar a la puerta y sin soltar las manos de ella albert saco de su chaqueta la llave de ese apartamento, aun se preguntaba porque razón las había tomado pero su instinto no le había fallado, ahí podían hablar sin interrupciones para luego regresar a la mansión, sabía que ya estaba en problemas con su tía por abandonar aquella fiesta, especialmente porque se había llevado a candy, pero él no podía esperar un minuto más, al entrar encendió la luz del apartamento, candy jadeo de la sorpresa soltándose de las manos de Albert...

-"Albert!...fue lo único que pudo decir, su sorpresa al ver como todo estaba cambiado, el lugar no era el mismo, apenas y pudo reconocer aquel pequeño apartamento donde ellos vivieron hace mucho tiempo atrás...Ella camino tocando con sus manos los nuevos muebles que decoraban la pequeña sala, una mesa diferente situada en el centro, pudo ver que habían cortinas decorando las ventanas de aquella área, continuo paseando hasta llegar a la cocina donde también todo era nuevo desde los gabinetes hasta los utensilios que estaban colocados ordenadamente, el apartamento había sido totalmente renovado, ella estaba emocionada, casi brincando como una pequeña niña camino hasta llegar a aquella habitación que una vez ellos compartieron y también estaba cambiada, la litera había desaparecido, en su lugar una amplia cama se encontraba, todo, pero todo en aquel lugar había sido cambiado...

Mientras ella seguía recorriendo el lugar emocionada albert busco algunos trozos de leña que estaban colocados en una pila lista para usar, poniéndose en cuclillas el cuidadosamente los puso dentro de la chimenea encendiéndola, hacia un poco de frio y a pesar de que candy no se había quejado sabia que ella también lo sentía, pronto el calor de la chimenea comenzó a subir la temperatura de aquel apartamento, le gustaba ver como ella revisaba cada detalle con alegria...

-"Albert todo esta tan cambiado...dijo ella después de revisar cada rincón sonriendo, luciendo un poco mas relajada de aquellos nervios que la habían invadido cuando dejaron la fiesta...

Albert sonrió complacido al ver nuevamente como candy volvía a su estado normal, en el camino pudo sentir toda su tensión y por un minuto se preocupo, no le gustaba hacerla sentir inconfortable con su presencia...-"Espero te gusten los cambios pequeña, lo compre porque no estaba seguro de que vendrías a la mansión conmigo y si decidías volver al hospital quería que tuvieras un lugar donde vivir...dijo el levantándose por completo de su posición y quedándose parado frente a la chimenea, mirando en su dirección...

Candy se quedo un momento con sus ojos clavados en albert, sus esmeraldas brillaban batallando las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, el siempre pensaba en ella, el siempre con todos sus detalles, sin poder evitarlo mas algunas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, y en un impulso ella corrió hasta donde él estaba parado y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas...

Albert la recibió como siempre lo había hecho, podía escuchar sus sollozos...-"No llores pequeña, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras...

Candy levanto su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras que siempre estuvieron con ella, un nudo en su garganta se formo mientras Albert la observaba en silencio pensando como comenzar aquella conversación con ella, a pesar de su determinación no podía negar que se sentía nervioso frente a ella, como se le dice a la mujer que conoces desde que era una niña que la amas y que siempre las has amado...como se le dice a esa persona tan especial en tu corazón que has mantenido callado tus sentimientos durante tantos años por miedo a que se alejara de ti... ¿cómo?...se preguntaba pensando en la mejor forma de hablar con el corazón en la mano...

El nunca se le había declarado a ninguna dama, porque nunca había conocido a ninguna como a ella a quien amaba con toda su alma, ¿cómo comenzar?...un simple te amo seria sencillo...pensó el...seria sencillo si él no se sintiera tan nervioso, seria sencillo si ella no lo hiciera sentir como un joven adolecente que no tiene experiencia, seria sencillo si él no hubiera mantenido silencio por tantos años ocultando aquel sentimiento, el podía enfrentar cualquier animal salvaje del áfrica sin miedo a perder la vida en el proceso, el podía llevar el peso de lo que representaba su apellido sin miedo, pero cuando se trataba de ella debía reconocerlo, el se sentía débil, sin defensas, a su merced, prisionero de aquel amor el cual se sentía incapaz de confesar, quizás por eso siempre se mantuvo en silencio, el miedo a perder su cercanía y su amistad era lo más importantes para él, pero ya no más, porque ahí esa noche el lo cambiaria todo, ya no era suficiente tener solo su amistad, ya no era suficiente ser solo su confidente, ya no era suficiente ser aquella persona que estaba presente cuando ella lo necesitaba, él quería mas, el lo quería todo, el quería ser su amigo, su confidente, su amante, su esposo...Él lo quería todo, el no solo quería que ella fuera su novia pero que fuera su esposa, pero sabía que debía ir lento con ella, no quería asustarla con todos sus reprimidos sentimientos...

Candy podía ver algo diferente en los ojos de albert, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero las mariposas en su estomago empezaron a revolotear con más fuerza, su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho y ella trago seco antes de hablar...

-"Hace un poco de frio albert, quieres que prepare te?...pregunto ella comenzando a separarse de él, aunque no pudo llegar lejos porque albert no la dejo, el tomo una de sus manos atrayéndola una vez más, rodeando su cintura con una mano y con la otra tocando sus mejillas, limpiando aquellas lagrimas que cubrían su hermosa nívea piel, para él era tan suave al roce, lentamente con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su labio inferior, aquellos labios que beso con pasión en un impulso después de que ella declarara que eran novios, deseaba perderse en ellos nuevamente, probar aquel dulce néctar que solo los labios de ella le podían dar, el ya no podía más...

-"Candy..._Te Amo_...confeso mirándola a sus ojos, viendo como sus esmeraldas reflejaban sorpresa, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella temblaba entre sus brazos ante su confesión, la había asustado...pensó él...pero no había marcha atrás, al ver que ella no decía palabra continuo...-"Siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he amado aun sabiendo que tu corazón le pertenecía a otro, nunca lo había dicho por miedo de perderte, miedo de que te alejaras de mi, miedo de que me rechazaras, pero cuando dijiste que eras mi novia en aquella mesa delante de todos una esperanza ilumino mi corazón, esperanza de que sintieras algo por mí, esperanza de ser correspondido, esperanza de que alguna manera pudieras amarme...Dime candy ¿por qué dijiste que eras mi novia? ¿Porque lo hiciste?...pregunto él con aquella agonía en su voz, sin perder detalle de ella y sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos...

Candy temblaba ante su confesión, no porque estuviera asustada, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que pensaba desfallecería en ese momento, albert la amaba, la amaba...se repetía una y otra vez sin poder pronunciar palabra, tenía que hablar, tenía que decir algo...

-"Albert...yo..yo...ella balbuceaba, sus nervios eran grandes, sus palabras trabadas en su lengua, sin realizar que cada minuto que pasaba alargaba la agonía de albert, el estaba a punto de soltarla y ella pudo ver aquella angustia en sus ojos, esperando a que ella hablara, cuando finalmente pudo decir palabra su voz sonó casi en un susurro...-"Tenía miedo de perderte también, no podía seguir escuchando a la tía planeando en buscarte una novia, no lo pude resistir porque yo también...yo también te amo albert...Fue un susurro aquella confesión de ella pero él lo pudo escuchar claramente, albert la estrecho contra su cuerpo en un abrazo muy necesitado por los dos, su rostro se perdió en sus cabellos absorbiendo aquel aroma a rosas que emanaba de ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose feliz de ser correspondido...

No saben por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero ninguno quería dejar aquel abrazo que por primera vez en largo tiempo confortaba sus corazones, albert sin separarse de ella levanto su rostro con sus manos...te amo...dijo una vez mas y sin esperar más acaricio sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso dulce y tierno sin poder evitar profundizarlo, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, enseñándola a corresponder sus besos, disfrutando de aquel dulce néctar que solo ella le podía dar, pero albert sabía que tenía que parar, no quería perder la cabeza, tenía que mantener sus hormonas en control, especialmente porque estaban solos los dos y el antes que nada era un caballero...

A regañadientes fue rompiendo el beso lentamente, albert abrió sus ojos viendo como ella aun respiraba un poco agitada, complacido con su reacción y feliz de saber que ella también lo amaba espero hasta ver como un par de esmeraldas aparecían ante él, candy al verlo sus mejillas cambiaron de color, esta vez el rojo escarlata era intenso en cada una de ellas, albert curvo sus labios sonriendo levemente al ver su reacción, separándose un poco de ella comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta aquel regalo que le había comprado...No era un anillo de compromiso porque él no quería asustarla proponiéndole matrimonio de inmediato pero era una hermosa pulsera que marcaba el comienzo de los dos como pareja...

-"Candy, me harías el honor de ser mi novia y en un futuro no muy lejano mi compañera...pidió el abriendo aquel estuche de terciopelo...Ella vio aquella hermosa joya rodeada de hermosas piedras, asentando un sí como respuesta albert no dudo en tomar su mano poniéndole la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca, ella lo había aceptado, cuando estuvo en Nueva York no pudo resistir comprar el juego completo de esa colección, hoy le daría la pulsera y a medida que ella se sintiera confortable con esta nueva faceta de sus vidas él le daría el resto hasta que finalmente lo aceptara como esposo...

Albert le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios tomando sus manos invitándola a sentarse con el frente a la chimenea, su conversación apenas había comenzado, habían preguntas que hacer, preguntas que habían rondado su angustiado corazón por mucho tiempo, ahora que sabía que era correspondido quería aclararlo todo, también tenía que dejarle saber que el ya no era su tutor...Tan pronto tomaron asiento el entrelazo sus manos...

-"Candy, desde cuándo?...pregunto viendo como ella bajo su rostro...

-"No lo sé albert, después de pasar un tiempo en la colina de pony y solo recibiendo tus cartas, me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañaba tanto que dolía...ella respiro hondo pausando y levantando nuevamente su rostro viendo como aquellos azul cielo la miraban tiernamente...Como no lo vio antes?, el siempre la había visto de esa manera, que tonta había sido al no ver los sentimientos de él...-"Cuando regresaste de tus viajes y te vi ahí en la colina algo en mi había cambiado, pero no estaba segura, estaba confundida, entonces me pediste que viviera contigo en la mansión, día a día empecé a mirarte diferente y cuando la tía comenzó a decir acerca de una novia para ti no lo pude evitar...concluyo ella dejando salir un suspiro al recordar su osadía, aunque en ese momento se sentía ligera de aquel peso que había llevado durante los últimos meses...

Albert tomo sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso antes de hablar, después de tantos años el se sentía completo, ella lo amaba y era un sueño que casi le pareció imposible de realizar, pero tenía que preguntar aquella pregunta que si no la hacía seria una sombra en sus vidas y a pesar de no querer sentirlo, lo consumían con celos de tan solo pensarlo...

-"Entonces tu corazón ha sanado de aquella herida?...pregunto sin mencionar nombre, no podía, porque a pesar de todo el era su amigo y lo apreciaba...

Candy vio en sus ojos la duda, podía ver lo intranquilo que se le veía al preguntar por él, y como no estarlo pensó ella, cuando precisamente fue Albert quien la ayudo en aquel momento cuando su corazón dolía tanto que lloro hasta el cansancio, fue albert quien estuvo ahí mientras ella se recuperaba, cerro sus ojos de tan solo imaginarse el dolor que el sintió en aquel momento, pero ella no sabía que lo estaba hiriendo, ella no sabía que él la amaba ya desde aquel momento, su albert...susurro mentalmente mientras una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios abriendo sus ojos y respondiendo...

-"No lo dudes, esa herida está cerrada gracias a ti, el siempre ocupara un lugar especial en mi corazón pero es a ti a quien ahora amo, no lo dudes mi adorado príncipe...Albert sonrió reaccionando al seudónimo, aun no podía creer que ella lo considerada de esa manera, cuando recupero su memoria no podía creer que él fuera aquel príncipe del que ella siempre hablaba, su respuesta le dio tranquilidad, el acerco su rostro dándole otro pequeño beso pero esta vez en sus labios, sin profundizar, abrazándola dijo...

-"La anulación de tu adopción es completa, desde hace días eres solo Candice White...

Candy pestañeo varias veces antes de decir...-"Eso quiere decir que ya no soy más un Andrew?...

-"Así es, pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo...

Su respuesta la dejo perpleja por unos segundos al imaginarse lo que implicaban esas palabras...Ella no dijo nada regalándole una sonrisa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas al imaginarse como esposa de Albert...El la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras observaba las llamas de la chimenea, deseaba besarla hasta que ellos perdieran el aliento pero la tentación era demasiado grande, el debía de proteger la integridad de ella, no ponerla en peligro por su arrebato de hablar a solas...

-"Candy tenemos que irnos...dijo albert con la esperanza de llegar primero a la mansión, sabía que su tía le reprocharía el haber abandonado la fiesta y el no quería empeorar las cosas, además que ahora tenían que preparar la introducción de candy como su novia y ese pensamiento lo hacía feliz, la cortejaría como debía ser, le enseñaría a disfrutar de una saludable relación de novios, los dos disfrutarían de esa etapa, etapa que ninguno de los dos habían experimentado en sus vidas...

El la ayudo a levantarse para luego apagar la chimenea antes de que ellos partieran, una sonrisa notable en los dos mientras iban de regreso a la mansión sin saber que una furiosa tía los esperaba, albert manejaba con una mano mientras sostenía la de ella con la otra...

**=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew había llegado a la mansión apenas termino la cena, su indignación era grande, se sentía apenada ante la cantidad de excusas que tuvo que dar ante la desaparición del joven patriarca, eso sin contar aquellas lenguas malintencionadas con las que tuvo que lidiar por la desaparición de su no aun formal novia, decir que estaba molesta era una subestimación, los niveles de su presión sanguínea habían pasado el tensiómetro que apenas había sido introducido en aquella época, humo salía de su cabeza al descubrir que ni William ni Candice habían llegado a la mansión, que vergüenza, estaba demasiado vieja para todos esos dolores de cabeza...

Pero ella los esperaría y por su bienestar era mejor que se aparecieran, sino tendría que casarlos al siguiente día, o quizás como castigo mandaría a candice a escocía, porque ella no dejaría que el nombre de su familia fuera manchado por la locura de ellos dos, ni siquiera se pudo sentar de la rabia que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos...

Ya era la una de mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión, candy y albert no habían notado como las horas habían pasado, los dos estaban envueltos en aquella burbuja de felicidad al saber los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, entraron sin darse de cuenta de la sombra que los esperaba, ellos sonreían mientras caminaban tomados de las manos cuando finalmente escucharon aquella voz que los llamo haciendo que los dos se detuvieran en seco...

_-"William!..."Candice!"..._retumbo la voz de Elroy Andrew...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y aquellas que leen en silencio...

**Himurita - Amy Riverasosa - Patty81medina - Guest - Milady - Guest1 -Faby Andley - Rosa Amanda - Gatita Andrew - Vere Canedo - Eydie - Paolau2 - Laila - Lety - AmiAzu - Rose de andrew - Monybert - Karen Delgado - KattieAndrew - Elenomar - Mushita - Blanca Andrew - criss chapenul - somiant - Maria1972 - Ms Puddleglum...**


	5. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, siiiiiiiiiii...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...espero que lo disfruten...Un abrazote a todas...

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo V**

_-"¡William!..."¡Candice!"..._retumbo la voz de Elroy Andrew en aquella mansión...No era propio de ella hacer aquel tipo de escenas pero por más que intento controlarse no lo logro, al no encontrarlos en la mansión hizo que toda la servidumbre se retirara, porque ella no permitiría que ellos la vieran perder su compostura, a medida que se acercaba a ellos la atmosfera de aquel salón principal se transformo, las sonrisas dibujada en los labios de la joven pareja desaparecieron casi sin dejar rastro, una densa oscuridad llena de tensión se sintió en la piel de cada uno de ellos, candy se sostuvo posesivamente del brazo de albert, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que vendría, ella no podía ver bien pero esa voz la reconocería cualquier hora del día. Albert sin embargo a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver los ojos de su tía, en ellos veía lo furiosa que se encontraba, por más que lo intento no pudo llegar primero, ahora tendrían que escuchar los interminables reproches de su tía...Respiro hondo antes de hablar...

-"Tía!...llamo Albert calmadamente mientras que Elroy Andrew se aproximaba a ellos con pasos que a pesar de ser lentos eran precisos y acentuando aquella actitud autoritaria que la denominaban como Matriarca...

-"¡William!... ¡¿se puede saber donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?!... ¡¿se puede saber porque abandonaron la fiesta que específicamente requería de tu presencia?!...pregunto ella gruñendo cada una de sus palabras y sin poder evitar levantar un dedo acusatorio en dirección de ellos... ¡Si él era el patriarca de su familia!, su autoridad era mayor, pero ella ya había tenido suficiente con todas sus irresponsabilidades, ella había tenido suficiente de aquel espíritu libre de ellos dos que no media y se confundía con lo que era correcto...La experiencia que ella tenía en la vida era mucho mayor que la de William, y si su respuesta no le satisfacía ellos tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias...Porque ella se encargaría de refrescarle la memoria a William!...

Candy sabía lo estricta que podía ser la tía, no era la primera vez que veía en sus ojos esa ira, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba de esa manera, pronunciando cada palabra tan afilada que no podían ser ignoradas, realmente se sentía nerviosa, lo mejor era quedarse callada, quizás si ella no decía palabra la tía se calmaría...pensó ella viendo por un momento el rostro de Albert quien también estaba tenso, en sus ojos vio como retaba a su tía sosteniéndola la mirada, su tierna mirada de hace un rato se había esfumado con el tono autoritario de su tía...

Albert sabía que no podía decirle a su tía donde estuvieron, ella lo enterraría vivo, o mejor aun los casaría al siguiente día, a él la verdad no le importaba, estaría feliz de hacerlo, pero no por las razones que su tía de seguro se imaginaria...

-"Tía, yo me lleve a candy porque teníamos una conversación pendiente, siento mucho haberla dejado a cargo de todo en mi ausencia, pero yo ya había cumplido con mi parte, el trato con los Ross fue cerrado, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse...respondió Albert recuperando su serena actitud mientras las facciones en su mirada se suavizaban...Elroy Andrew veía cada expresión de su sobrino analizando cada una de sus palabras...Aun no le había dicho donde estuvieron...

-"¡Hmm!...¿Acaso su conversación no pudo esperar hasta que regresaran a la Mansión?... ¿y dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo William?...¿Es que acaso la mansión ahora no es lugar adecuado para que los dos mantengan una conversación?...sabes lo inapropiado que es que te llevaras a candy de la fiesta, especialmente porque ni siquiera ha sido introducida como tu pareja!...Porque insistes en poner en peligro la reputación de ella con tus acciones ¡William!...espetó ella recordando no solo todos los rumores que tuvo que parar en la fiesta antes de que se regaran como cual mecha, pero también los rumores cuando ellos vivieron en aquel apartamento hace tiempo...como si ellos pudieran pasar por desapercibido...pensó ella molesta...

-"¡Tía!...El rostro de Albert cambio de color a un tono blanco y pálido, no pudo resistir pasar sus manos por sus cortos rubios cabellos, claro que su tía no perdería el tiempo en recordarle a cada paso aquel tiempo cuando el no tenia memoria y ellos vivieron juntos en aquel apartamento, apartamento donde estuvieron por cierto... ¡Rayos!...Aun recordaba esa conversación un poco desagradable que tuvo con ella y que había tratado de olvidar desde ese entonces, porque su tía no se canso de acusar a candy de vivir con un extraño deshonrando el apellido de los Andrew...

**_ =o= Flash =o=_**

-"¡William!...como la puedes seguir protegiendo cuando esa muchacha no ha hecho más que renegar nuestro apellido, eso sin contar con que se ha comportado de manera deshonrosa viviendo con un extraño en tu ausencia!...Ahora quien se va a querer casar con ella!...espeto la tía antes de continuar, tenía que convencer al insensato de su sobrino que ese matrimonio era lo mejor para esa muchacha descarriada...-"William deja que Niel la despose y así podremos proteger el nombre de nuestra familia...

Albert estaba enojado, como era posible que su tía pensara de esa manera de su pequeña...

-"Ese extraño era yo tía, ese extraño al que usted está acusando de deshonrar a candy era yo, ella me ayudo cuando yo no sabía quién era, ella estuvo ahí para mí en todos esos momentos en que no tenia memoria, acaso cree que yo sería capaz de deshonrarla!...contesto el molesto, caminando hacia el gran ventanal de su estudio...Pensó que podía ser un error lo que candy le conto, no podía ser cierto que su tía llegara tan lejos, ahora ahí estaban ellos después de haber interrumpido ese forzado compromiso, escuchando lo que su tía le estaba diciendo, juzgando duramente a su pequeña, al punto de casi forzarla a casarse con Niel, su sobrino con quien después arreglaría cuentas...

-"¡William!... respondió ella abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa colocando sus manos en su pecho de tan solo pensar en lo que su sobrino pudiera haber hecho.

-"No me vea así tía, puede estar completamente segura que la virtud de candy está intacta, jamás haría algo que la afectara...contesto el viendo como su tía dejo salir un respiro de alivio sin embargo lo que dijo después lo enojo aun mas...

-"William es mejor que la cases con Niel, no vaya a ser que alguien te reconozca ahora que serás una figura pública y empiecen a hablar de ustedes dos...

-"¡Tía!... ¡Dije que no!...Nunca obligaría a candy a casarse...respondió el volteándose hacia ella...

-"Entonces al menos envíala a un convento William, donde...no pudo terminar la poca paciencia de su sobrino se había acabado...

-"¡Basta Tía!...si quiere culpar a alguien por deshonrar el apellido Andrew entonces señáleme a mí...Yo asumiré la responsabilidad de candy si no desea creerme...

-"¡No!...respondió ella de inmediato antes que su sobrino le digiera lo que ella pensaba estaba a punto de decirle...Se tranquilizo un poco antes de continuar, una nueva estrategia debía de presentar, sino a William se le ocurriría casarse con esa muchacha...-"William, sabes que el daño está hecho, ahora tomara cada onza de influencia que tenemos para que nadie se entere, al menos que desees presentarla como tu heredera públicamente, así nadie juzgara el tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos en ese apartamento...

Albert se congelo en su sitio, eso nunca, cualquier esperanza de que ella fuera su esposa en el futuro seria destruida...

**_=o= Fin Flash =o=_**

Albert salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como candy jalaba de su chaqueta, él la vio por un momento y vio en sus ojos su ansiedad...Tenía que tomar control de la situación antes de que se le escapara de las manos...

-"Tía, siento mucho causarle tantos problemas, el tiempo paso sin darnos cuenta, no volverá a suceder...contesto finalmente tratando se sonar lo más sereno que podía...

Elroy Andrew sabía por su reacción que logro su cometido, ahora era tiempo de enseñarles a ese par de irresponsables que sus acciones no pasan sin traer consecuencias, porque a todas estas William no le dijo donde estuvieron ellos dos...

-"Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir!...de eso me encargare personalmente...respondió ella diciendo la última sentencia solo en sus pensamientos...-"Candice desde mañana comenzaremos a hacer los preparativos de tu presentación como Novia de William, hablaras con el director del hospital para que trabajes medio tiempo, así me podrás ayudar con todo los detalles y no acepto un "No" como respuesta...dijo ella respirando una vez más antes de continuar, su presión sanguínea finalmente comenzaba a retomar un nivel normal...-"Además de ahora en adelante ustedes dos no saldrán juntos sin una dama de compañía a quien asignare personalmente, y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta de parte tuya William!, si de verdad deseas proteger la integridad de candice los dos harán por primera vez en sus vidas lo que la sociedad dicta!...espetó ella una vez...

Candy por fin reacciono del trance en que se encontraba, ella no podía dejar a medias su trabajo, especialmente ahora que había regresado...-"Tía, yo no puedo, tengo guardias nocturnas en el hospital y el director no me dejara cambiar a...no pudo terminar...

-"Entonces hablare personalmente con el director del Hospital, tenemos menos de una semana para hacer los preparativos y te necesito conmigo...dijo ella en forma de orden, además que no estaba dispuesta a dejar espacio para que ellos se encontraran fuera de la mansión...

-"Pero...pero...candy balbuceaba viendo a Albert para que la ayudara...

-"No hay peros que valga...Al menos que deseen hacer la presentación en Escocía...dijo ella dejando a albert y a candy con la boca abierta por la sorpresa...

-"En ¿Escocia?...pregunto albert levantando una ceja tratando de figurar que tramaba su tía con todo eso...

-"¿Y por qué no?...refuto ella quien había pensado en un castigo alternativo, sabía que William no podía dejar el país debido a los múltiples contratos, y quizás si se llevaba a la pequeña rubia podría continuar con su educación y de alguna manera si un milagro se presentaba moldearla a ser la futura esposa de William, porque eso era lo que necesitaba un milagro para educarla...

-"¡No!...es suficiente tía...respondió Albert en un tono un poco autoritario...

Candy al ver como las cosas solo empeoraban decidió intervenir una vez más...-"Esta bien tía, hablare con el director del Hospital...respondió ella ahora dirigiéndose a Albert con una sonrisa para calmarlo...-"Es solo una semana Albert, no te preocupes...

Albert vio en sus esmeraldas lo que ella trataba de hacer, sin importarle que su tía estuviera presente toco con una de sus manos sus mejillas asentando en acuerdo, él haría lo que ella deseara con tal de tenerla a su lado, nunca dejaría que la tía los separara, no ahora que sabía que ella también lo amaba...

Elroy Andrew no perdió detalle de aquella muestra de afecto, lo sabía, creo que siempre lo supo, esa batalla estaba perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo quedaba refinar un poco más a esa muchacha, aun tenía otros detalles que informarles pero lo haría a medida que progresaran, por los momentos necesitaba ir a descansar, con todo esto estaba segura que envejeció un poco más, a este paso no vería nacer a ningún nieto...

-"Entonces estamos de acuerdo...

-"Si tía...dijeron los dos...

-"Candice necesito que me ayudes, la servidumbre se ha retirado a descansar, ven conmigo...pidió ella antes de hacer camino por las escaleras, ni un minuto les daría, no señor!...pensó ella viendo de reojo como candy se despedía de su sobrino...

-"Que descanses pequeña...dijo el dándole un beso en su mejilla...Candy asentó antes de seguir a la tía por las escaleras...

Albert camino hacia su estudio antes de irse a descansar, solo en ese momento finalmente pudo volver a recordar cada momento en aquel apartamento, solo en ese momento recordó los besos que se dieron, el aroma a rosas de ella estaba impregnado en cada parte de su ser y él se sentía completo...No discutiría con su tía, pero si ella pensaba que ellos no tendrían ningún momento para los dos sin ser vigilados pues en eso ella estaba equivocada, porque ya un plan se desarrollaba en su mente...

**=o=o=o=ƸӜƷ=o=o=o=**

Candy se veía frente a aquel espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse, su uniforme de enfermera como siempre estaba impecable, desde que vivía con Albert en la mansión la servidumbre mantenía todos sus uniformes listos para usar, no se podía quejar, sus uniformes estaban más blancos que nunca y alisados de una manera que ella no sabía como lo hacían, terminando de peinar sus cabellos en una cola alta salió de su habitación, sonreía porque sabía que Albert la llevaría al hospital antes de seguir su camino hacia las empresas Andrew, se había vuelto una rutina de ellos dos, pero ahora tendría un significado diferente, y la mejor parte es que la tía no los molestaría...al menos eso pensaba ella...salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del comedor respiro hondo primero, luego arreglo su postura para lucir elegante delante la tía y por ultimo saco la lengua de manera juguetona por todo lo que hacía antes de entrar...eso era algo que ella sabia nunca cambiaria...

Al abrir las puertas pudo ver a albert sentado en la cabeza de la mesa como siempre lo hacía, la tía también ya se encontraba sentada en su respectivo sitio, al menos no había llegado tarde al desayuno y eso para ella era un progreso que estaba haciendo...

-"Buenos días tía, Albert...saludo ella amablemente...

-"Buenos días candice...respondió la tía viendo como su sobrino se levanto de inmediato ayudándola a sentarse a su lado, y por supuesto sin perder de vista aquellos despliegues de cariño que él le daba...

-"Dormiste bien pequeña?...pregunto el después de darle un beso en su mejilla...candy asentó regalándole una sonrisa mientras entraba el mayordomo ordenando que trajeran el desayuno para ellos...

Mientras ellos desayunaban la tía pensó que era tiempo de informarles algunos de los cambios que se iban a llevar a cabo, la noche anterior cuando candy la ayudo a cambiarse antes de irse a descansar pensó como mantener a esos dos comportándose de manera apropiada hasta la presentación del fin de semana...

-"Candice desde hoy tendrás un chofer de la familia quien te llevara y traerá del hospital, de esa manera llegaras puntual y podremos cubrir todo lo relacionado a tu presentación sin perder tiempo...

Albert dirigió su mirada a su tía levantando una ceja antes de hablar...-"No hay necesidad de ello tía, usted sabe que yo llevo y traigo a candy del hospital, está en mi camino hacia la compañía...

-"Lo sé William, pero solo será por esta semana, espero que comprendas, además que tu no podrás traerla de vuelta ya que candy solo trabajara medio tiempo...dijo ella calmadamente tomando un sorbo de su café...

Albert sabia que en cierto aspecto su tía tenía razón, si candy trabajaba solo medio turno esa semana el no podría recogerla, pero podía ver claramente la intención de su tía, entonces dirigió su atención a candy, quería saber si ella estaba de acuerdo...

-"No te importa pequeña?...

-"Esta bien Albert, pero aun tengo que pedir permiso...Albert asentó en acuerdo...

-"Muy bien entonces iré a hablar con Carson para que prepare el auto...dijo la tía levantándose de la mesa porque tenía mucho que hacer...

-"Gracias tía...respondió candy antes de que saliera...

Elroy Andrew no dijo nada mas saliendo del comedor...Cuando estuvieron solos Albert le pregunto...-"¿Almuerzas conmigo pequeña?...

Candy lo miro confundida por un momento...-"¿Podemos?...

-"Si...le diré al chofer que te recoja a las dos de la tarde...Así almorzamos juntos sin que la tía se entere...

Los dos sonrieron en complicidad, parecían un par de adolecentes planificando a espaldas de una estricta tía...Albert la ayudo a levantarse y antes de salir de aquel comedor le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios susurrándole un...-"Te Amo...logrando que candy sonriera ampliamente, el había hecho su día...

Al salir candy trato de ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas ante los ojos de la tía...El auto estaba listo y después de despedirse de albert y la tía se fue hacia el hospital...

**=o=o=** **o =o=o=**

Albert llego a las empresas Andrew, antes de entrar en su oficina le pidió a su secretaria dejar libre su agenda a la hora de almorzar, sonriendo se sentó en su escritorio, se sentía un hombre nuevo, candy era su novia, ahora el tenia "una novia", y la que tenia era la que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo...En una semana después de su presentación ellos serian libres de pasear por toda la ciudad, si lo habían hecho antes, pero esta vez podría tomar de su mano sin importar ser fotografiado, su mente comenzó a planear en todas las formas posibles de cortejarla...Parques, restaurantes, lugares que sabia ella amaría en las afueras de la ciudad, el teatro bueno no sabía si ella estaba preparada a ir al teatro con él, era una pregunta que tendría que hacer algún día, pero no hoy...ese día compraría algo para que los almorzaran en un lugar tranquilo, no muy lejos para que le diera tiempo de regresar antes que el chofer de la casa se presentara, se sentía como adolecente saliendo a escondida con la que era su novia...

-"William!...William!...llamo varias veces George al ver que el no respondía, había entrado después de tocar la puerta sin tener respuesta, ahí lo vio con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, había algo en su ausencia que le indicaba que el joven se sentía feliz...

Albert salió de su ensoñación enfocando su atención en George, quien había entrado sin siquiera darse cuenta, tenía que concentrarse...-"Dime George...

-"William disculpa la interrupción pero ya estamos listos...

-"Gracias, ¿ya todos llegaron?...

-"Así es William...

-"Entonces no lo hagamos esperar...dijo el levantándose de su asiento y caminando con George hacia la sala de reuniones, si todo salía bien podría incluso detenerse y comprar algunas flores para su pequeña...

** =o=o= o =o=o=**

Candy caminaba con los ánimos en alto a pesar de todo, cuando hablo con el director del hospital por un momento pensó que la despediría en ese momento, pero a pesar de que no lo tomo muy bien tampoco se negó, esa semana trabajaría hasta el mediodía dándole tiempo para compartir con Albert, el chofer no la recogería hasta las dos de la tarde, emocionada caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, había terminado su guardia y pronto albert vendría por ella, ese pensamiento hizo que las mariposas en su estomago se alborotaran y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, definitivamente las cosas entre ellos serian diferentes...

Esperando por Albert parada en las puertas del Hospital escucho como la llamaban...El doctor Robert venia directo hacia ella...

-"Candy, ya te vas?...pregunto él un poco decepcionado, pensaba en invitar a cenar a la pequeña rubia, no le importaba si tenía novio, ella seguía soltera y en la guerra del amor todo se valía...

-"Si...

-"No sabía que solo estabas de guardia medio tiempo?...pregunto el levantando una ceja, la verdad era que ese día lleno las formas para que ella trabajara en su ala, así podría acercarse a ella, pero se lo negarían si ella no era enfermera de tiempo completo...una de las regulaciones del hospital, su ala solo trataba pacientes en estado delicado y una enfermera de medio tiempo no podía ser parte de ella...

-"Bueno no, pero solo será por esta semana...respondió ella tratando de no entrar en detalles...Robert dejo salir un respiro en señal de alivio, sin poder evitarlo tomo una de las manos de la pequeña rubia quien reacciono a tan inesperado acción de parte del doctor, iba a decirle sobre su petición cuando fueron interrumpidos por un rubio que se acercaba a ellos...

Albert salió de su oficina a tiempo, el estaba feliz porque el contrato con los Ross satisfacía todas las partes involucradas, en su camino se detuvo y compro un ramo de flores y hasta chocolates para ella, sabia lo golosa que era su candy, su novia...su ego masculino le encantaba repetirlo...si su novia, también compro el almuerzo para los dos ya que aun no podían ser vistos en ningún restaurante y eso no le importaba ya que en una semana ella seria oficialmente ante los ojos de todos su novia...Un día excelente estaba pasando, no había señales de mal tiempo, todo iba viento en popa hasta que llego al hospital...

Ahí nuevamente estaba el bendito doctor, sosteniendo las manos de su candy, si "su candy" y porque no decirlo...pensó el mientras caminaba hacia ellos con un poco de molestia en sus ojos...Albert estaba cansado de siempre perderla, lo hizo no una pero sino dos veces, en aquel tiempo lo había aceptado con tal de verla feliz y sonriendo, pero esta vez sí tenía que ser territorial lo haría, esta vez no dejaría que nadie ni nada lo apartara de ella, sin él ni siquiera darse cuenta que sus pasos y su figura imponente tenían a el doctor ya intimidado...

Candy inmediatamente se soltó de las manos del doctor, no sabía porque él había tomado de sus manos pero no era correcto, sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos azul cielo, pero sus ojos no mostraban la serenidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, aquellos ojos lucían nublados, listos para el comienzo de una tormenta...Al llegar a donde estaban ellos Albert hizo algo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba, ni siquiera Albert pensó ser tan impulsivo...Pero es que el amor algunas veces te puede transformar...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

******Author's Note: **Pues que habrá hecho nuestro querido Albert?...jajajajaja...no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ...Gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios, comentarios que son tomados en cuenta por su humilde servidora, Gracias...siiiiiiiii...

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y aquellas que leen en silencio...

Verito - monybert- amy riverasosa - Eydie - Mayra Exitosa - sayuri1707- Blackcat2010 - AmiAzu - AmiAzu - lucia ardley - Ms Puddleglum - patty81medina - Gatita Andrew - Rosa amanda - himurita - Vere Canedo - Amy C L - Lety - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - janja8 - Elenomar - rose de andrew - KattieAndrew - Patty sparda - Noemi Cullen - Laila - Paolau2 - Milady - maria1972 - samaggy - Magnolia A - somiant - Sara - Keilasfan - Cielo Azul - Guest - cocobets...


	6. Capítulo VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Ok Chicas no tengo perdón...lo sé...)-: ...culpable por no haber bajado este capítulo temprano...Así que aquí se los dejo..siiiiiiiiiiii...;D!

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo VI**

Sus ojos se cerraron de manera automática recibiendo sus suaves labios, aquellos labios habían logrado que ella se olvidara de todo y de todos los que en esos momentos los estaban observando, no podía pensar en nada más porque aquel beso que estaba recibiendo era diferente, estaba lleno de emociones desconocidas por ella, un territorio sin explorar y tan emocionante que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse guiar, aquel beso que albert le estaba dando no solo era profundo en intensidad pero estaba cargado al mismo tiempo con un sentimiento de posesividad, un beso que era tan intenso como cariñoso sin ninguna desigualdad...

Albert la había tomado por sorpresa dejándola de inmediato sin poder pronunciar palabra, no sabía exactamente que había provocado aquel impulso que los llevo a ese momento, pero realmente a ella no le importaba, su mente estaba en blanco concentrada solo en aquellos expertos labios que la habían poseído sin previo aviso, unos labios que reclamaban y exigían atención y que hacían que su mundo en ese momento girara solo en torno hacia su dueño... ¿Cómo era posible que un beso despertara una parte de ella que no sabía que poseía?, su sorpresa fue tan grande que tuvo que sostenerse firmemente de sus brazos para no caerse, sus piernas ahora convertidas en gelatina amenazaban con dejarla caer al menor descuido por la pasión trasmitida...

Cuando Albert por fin rompió el beso a ella no solo le hacía falta oxigeno para respirar, pero también necesitaba salir de aquella neblina donde se encontraba metida, su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que sus piernas no le respondían, el beso no solo la había dejado mareada y embelesada pero también la había dejado sin fuerza de voluntad como para caminar...¡Albert!...pensó en voz alta perdida en aquellos ojos azul cielo que de alguna manera se habían transformado a un tono tan oscuro que no pudo evitar pestañear por unos momentos...

Albert se quedo viendo profundamente directo en sus ojos ignorando cualquier presencia alrededor de los dos, en ese momento solo deseaba ver claramente los sentimientos de ella, necesitaba que aquellas esmeraldas le aseguraran una vez más que solo era él, que nadie más existía en su corazón...Que de ahora en adelante solo existía espacio para ellos dos, que no había cabida para nadie mas y que solo ellos dos explorarían en ese nuevo mundo que estaban descubriendo su amor, un mundo donde quería ser él quien por primera vez le enseñara que el amor a pesar de las dudas y el dolor si existía...y que antes que nada él no le fallaría...Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, un color intenso cubría su bello rostro en esos momentos ¿quizás era vergüenza?...se pregunto...

¿Y cómo no sentirla?...sabía que había sido irracional e impulsivo de su parte besarla en la entrada de aquel hospital, la verdad nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacerlo, el era un hombre que siempre había mantenido en control sus emociones, un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por un impulso, siempre analizaba antes de actuar, su actitud siempre había sido su mejor aliada ante cualquier problema o dilema, especialmente durante el tiempo en el que estuvo viajando, y ahora en los negocios esa actitud serena le servía muy bien a la hora de aceptar cualquier proposición, porque analizar todos los detalles era importante en el ámbito en que se desarrollaba el...

Pero el verla tomada de las manos con aquel doctor despertó aquel comportamiento primitivo en su ser, un león que había estado enjaulado y bien vigilado por mucho tiempo tomo control de su ser, esta vez el no le iba a dejar el camino libre a nadie, esta vez el no estaba dispuesto a perderla una vez más por su actitud pasiva y tranquila, esta vez ella seria para él, no porque él era posesivo porque él no lo era, antes que nada el amaba y respetaba la libertad de cada ser, pero sería porqué él la amaba y ella a él, los dos aprenderían y disfrutarían de todo lo que les fue negado durante mucho tiempo...

Albert dejo salir un respiro de alivio mesclado con certeza cuando finalmente vio ese particular brillo en sus ojos que le dio aquella seguridad que estaba buscando...Fue solo en ese momento de reflexión que Albert se pregunto ¿donde se había metido el bendito doctor?...

-"Lo siento candy no quise asustarte... ¿Estás lista?...pregunto el después de ver cómo eran observados por los empleados del hospital y sin ver ningún rastro del doctor que había estado con ella cuando el había llegado...

-"Si...fue lo único que pudo responder ella queriendo que la tierra se abriera y la tragara completa al ver como sus compañeras de trabajo la veían murmurando entre ellas y rogando que pronto todos se olvidaran de aquella escena que acaban de presenciar...

Albert tomo de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y guiándola hacia el auto, ese simple acto hizo que candy se sorprendiera una vez más, sus suaves manos y sus dedos entrelazados habían despertado nuevamente las mariposas que ahora revoloteaban con mayor fuerza, ella no sabía cómo controlar las emociones que estaba sintiendo, todo era nuevo, conocía a albert desde hace tantos años que ahora no sabía cómo comportarse, su sola presencia hacia que todos sus sentidos se agudizaran, lo había abrazado mil veces, había llorado y reído muchas veces a su lado, y ahora el simple hecho de caminar junto a él sintiendo sus tibias manos en las de ella hacían todo aquello una nueva experiencia, experiencia nunca vivida antes por ella, candy sentía como algunas lagrimas se debatían por salir, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad, felicidad que no había sentido en largo tiempo...

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de cómo Albert la observaba...A medida que caminaban ella pudo sentir como el apretó sus manos ligeramente dándole la seguridad que en ese momento ella necesitaba, esa pequeña acción hizo que ella levantara su rostro, no se había dado de cuenta que caminaba con su rostro fijo mirando al suelo, también reacciono preguntándose donde se había ido su compañero de trabajo el doctor Robert?, que tonta, estaba tan distraída que se olvido por completo de que existía, de seguro se había marchado en el momento en que Albert comenzó a besarla...Albert se detuvo en frente del auto abriéndole la puerta, ella sonrió acomodansose en su asiento, cuando finalmente ella se sentó el se acordó de los planes que había hecho para ellos dos y de las flores y los chocolates que había comprado en su camino para ella, entrando en el auto estiro su mano hacia el asiento trasero...

-"Estas son para ti pequeña...dijo el entregándoselos...

Candy al ver su detalle sonrió nuevamente olvidándose de todo, olio primero aquellas flores que le había dado, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que recibía flores y chocolates como su novia, con entusiasmo abrió la caja de chocolates probando de inmediato uno de ellos, aquel chocolate se disolvía en su boca apreciando en el proceso su sabor, no podía negar que era dulce y delicioso, pero sin poder evitarlo ella pensó que no se comparaba a aquel beso que había recibido de Albert, ella sabía que lo amaba pero solo en ese momento probando aquella pieza de chocolate ella realizo que su amor había nacido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, con su presencia, con sus detalles, con todo lo que él le había dado y le continuaba dando, ella simplemente había sido una ciega que no se había dado cuenta del amor que el sentía por ella...suspiro dirigiéndose finalmente a él...

-"Gracias Albert...una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras Albert después de ver como ella disfrutaba de aquel dulce encendía el auto comenzando a alejarse del hospital, tenían menos de dos horas antes de que el chofer viniera y recogiera a candy...

Mientras manejaba hacia el lugar donde ellos almorzarían albert observaba de reojo a candy, ella sonreía dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro, sus rubios cabellos que habían estado sujetos en una alta coleta ella con sus manos los soltó dejando que danzaran con el viento, eso era una de las tantas cosas por la cual la amaba, su espontaneidad era tan natural...Y ese fin de semana serian presentados como pareja, sus labios se curvaron con una leve sonrisa al pensar que por primera vez en su vida ese sería un evento al cual no faltaría, y el cual esperaba con mucha ansiedad...Pero la pregunta que realmente rondaba en su mente era ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?... ¿cuál sería el tiempo apropiado que tendría que esperar para poder tenerla siempre a su lado de la manera que había soñado?...

Robert vio como ellos se alejaban en el auto, no podía creer lo sucedido, el joven Andrew había dejado claro una vez más que ella no estaba disponible, realmente nunca se espero que aquel hombre de una familia tan acaudalada actuara de esa manera, delante de él, sin importarle su presencia la beso, cuando lo vio caminando hacia ellos por un momento sintió aquella mirada de fuego que le dio, una mirada que solo era posible en un hombre que estaba seguro de lo que quería, se había equivocado y lo había subestimado...

Por lo poco que había escuchado él pensó que el joven Andrew sería fácil de poner a un lado, muchos habían dicho que él era una persona calmada y tranquila, pero nada de eso era cierto, el hombre que vio hoy se notaba que era de un carácter decisivo mas no agresivo, su actitud fue notable, el no permitiría que nadie se acercara a candy, eso hizo que reflexionara y ahora no estaba muy seguro si realmente deseaba persuadirla como compañera, ¿valdría la pena poner el esfuerzo?...se pregunto... ¡claro que sí!... él lo sabía, la había observado desde hace mucho tiempo, candy era una mujer dulce, generosa, espontanea, ella seria la perfecta esposa para él ya que los dos trabajaban en el hospital, la dedicación era la misma, no creía que un hombre como Andrew la pudiera hacer feliz, ya que esos hombres de abolengo les preocupaba mas hacer dinero que el tener una familia de quien encargarse, ella no sería feliz a su lado...pensaba el...aun seguía enojado, lo que tuvo que endurar antes de marcharse de su presencia había hecho que dudara de su meta...Pero él no se iba a quedar ahí viendo como otro hombre la besaba, tan pronto vio como él la sostuvo se marcho...Así que por los momentos haría que la transfirieran a su ala, ella estaría bajo su mando a partir de la próxima semana y de ahí el se la ganaría, porque trabajar en un hospital requería dedicación, y el había visto lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de su carrera como enfermera...ese fue su último pensamiento antes de regresar a su rutina dentro del hospital...

**=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew había pasado toda su mañana contradiciéndose asimisma, no estaba segura si hacer la presentación en la mansión de Lakewood como se había hecho por generaciones con todos los Patriarcas de su familia...o si hacerlo en la mansión de chicago con tan solo sus más cercanos allegados?...Respiro hondo después de tanto debatirse y al final se decidió, no había marcha atrás, tan pronto llegara el fin de semana ella se llevaría a Candice a Lakewood donde seria la presentación de ellos dos como pareja, era lo mejor, sabía que William no se negaría porque a su sobrino le encantaba estar en aquella propiedad, una propiedad que estaba llena de muchos tristes recuerdos para todos ellos pero que antes que nada amaban porque ahí siempre estarían presentes también los mejores recuerdos, y aunque extrañaran inmensamente a aquellos que ya no estaban, Lakewood siempre sería perfecto para todos ellos...

En su mano tenía dos listas, la primera ya la podía descartar porque había sido la lista de algunas candidatas a ser elijadas como damas de compañía...cuidadosamente y marcando que tuviera todos los requisitos necesarios escogió a la que considero apropiada para ellos dos, muchas habían sido descartadas por ser tan jóvenes y sin tener la experiencia que ella buscaba, ella sabía que necesitaría a alguien más maduro, a alguien que realmente no diera espacio ni cabida para que estos dos se comportaran fuera de lo estipulado, así que fue su suerte que la Señora Jenkins estuviera disponible de inmediato, ella llegaría al siguiente día y iría con ellos a la mansión en Lakewood para el evento...

Una sonrisa poco usual se dibujo en sus labios al saber que William no se esperaria a tal ejemplar supervisarlos, aquella dama era famosa como dama de compañía por su metodología, padres de muchas familias la buscaban porque sabían lo rebelde que podían ser sus hijas, no podía negar que ya le agradaba al saber que ninguna de las damas supervisadas por ella podían ser señaladas con un dedo, ni siquiera ellas eran motivo de ningún tipo de murmuración debido a su reputación, el saber que la Señora Jenkins era la dama de compañía de alguna señorita causaba tal impacto que nadie se atrevía siquiera a hablar y eso antes que nada la tranquilizaba, ella confiaba en William, sabía que su sobrino era todo un caballero a pesar de su naturaleza de libertad, sabía que el jamás haría algo inapropiado, pero después de todo lo acontecido en todo ese tiempo no era malo asegurarse de que nadie los pudiera señalar, especialmente porque él fue su tutor y eso dabá rienda a algunos mal intencionados comentarios...

Ella tomo un sorbo de su taza de té concentrándose ahora toda su atención en la segunda lista que estaba elaborando, en ella habían varios familiares que tenía que discutir con William, deseaba que Sarah y sus hijos vinieran a la presentación, sabía que tenía que convencer a candice porque William se negaría de plano...Desde el incidente con Neil que ella misma causo William le había propuesto nuevos negocios a Roger Leagan para que se trasladaran a florida, y desde entonces él se fue con todos ellos dejándola a ella sola, bueno estuvo sola hasta que William regreso a la mansión con candice a su lado...Sabía que había sido el castigo que su sobrino cómo patriarca había asignado, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, quizás permitiría que vinieran aunque fuera solo para esa ocasión...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert había regresado a la oficina después de dejar a candy donde el chofer ya la estaba esperando, había sido un poco difícil dejarla ir después de haber pasado aquel tiempo donde solo eran ellos dos, la vista de donde estuvieron fue estupenda, sabía que ahí no tendrían ojos curiosos, pero para el esas dos horas habían pasado muy rápidas, él deseaba tenerla cada minuto a su lado...En su camino de regreso decidió que le daría el collar de aquella colección el día de su presentación, presentación que por cierto debía de hablar con su tía, en su camino también se llevo una sorpresa, una sorpresa con la que no contaba, justo cuando venía de regreso a su oficina vio aquella gigantesca pancarta que anunciaba **_"La tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca"_** obra teatral que sería presentada en el teatro de chicago y su protagonista era nada más y nada menos que su amigo, una sensación de ansiedad lo invadió en ese momento cuando detuvo su auto en seco al verlo...

En su camino se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de proceder, por un lado estaba contrariado por lo que significaba su presencia en chicago y por el otro pensaba que sería mejor que se enterara directamente por ellos y no por otro medio, era mejor decirle personalmente que él y candy estaban juntos ahora como pareja que esperar a que algún día el se apareciera, para él era lo más correcto, pero había pensado que era imposible hacerlo a tiempo ya que no sabía en qué ciudad se encontraba, ahora que pronto vendría a chicago en tan solo unos días y antes de que candy y el fueran oficialmente presentados, ellos tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo, debía decirle a candy que él se encontraba en la ciudad, no se lo iba a ocultar, la ultima vez no dijo nada porque fue decisión de terry de marcharse sin dejarle saber de su presencia, pero esta vez era diferente...El toque a la puerta llamo su atención...

-"Adelante...dijo albert viendo como George entraba en su oficina con una carpeta llena de documentos...

-"William, te busque en la hora del almuerzo...

-"Lo siento George, se me olvido decirte que desde hoy en adelante almorzaría con candy...

George solo asentó sin embargo Albert en ese momento realizo que con todo lo que había sucedido se le había olvidado decirle a George que él y candy ahora eran más que amigos...

-"George, espero que puedas asistir este fin de semana a la presentación formal de candy como mi pareja...dijo Albert viendo como los ojos del calmado George se abrían de par en par en señal de sorpresa...Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad George finalmente hablo...

-"Nunca me lo perdería William, me alegra mucho que al fin ustedes estén juntos...contesto él con una sonrisa...

-"Gracias george...respondió albert sabiendo que solo george lo conocía perfectamente, solo el había notado los sentimientos que el guardaba por su pequeña candy...

George le entrego la carpeta con los documentos que traía y dejándolo nuevamente con sus pensamientos...

Albert los tomo pensando que su decisión era correcta, si deseaba un futuro con candy era mejor cerrar ese capítulo sin sombras que pudieran dañar o destruir lo que ellos apenas estaban construyendo, así que era mejor dejar que ellos hablaran, aunque muy en el fondo le preocupaba, la última vez que lo vio fue en aquel bar donde tuvo que hacer que el reaccionara, sabía muy bien que a pesar de que el no deseo hablar con candy en aquel tiempo ahora que estaría pronto en chicago de seguro desearía poder hacerlo, esa conversación entre ellos estaba pendiente, tenía que confiar en ella, tenía que confiar en que ella tenía sus sentimientos claros, pero aun así no podía negar sentirse preocupado, solo esperaba que candy no sufriera mas y él aceptaría lo que ella decidiera, pero le preguntaría primero si ella deseaba hablar con él antes de proceder, porque al final del día no era su decisión, era una decisión que solo ella tenía derecho a hacer...

**=o=o=o=Ƹ****Ӝ****Ʒ=o=o=o=**

Candy veía como la mucama terminaba de empacar sus cosas, solo un día más y ellos se irían a Lakewood, ella estaba emocionada, no podía evitar sonreír internamente al recordar los últimos días, a pesar de que su semana fue bastante atareada con toda la organización de su fiesta ella se había divertido un montón, con todas las escapadas que ella y albert organizaban...La tía también se había enojado un poco con ella y con albert cuando se negarón a que los Leagan vinieran a su fiesta, al menos no se tenía que preocupar por la presencia de ellos, ya que lo único que traían cuando aparecían eran solo problemas, así que la tía en modo de rebeldía la mantuvo ocupada toda el tiempo con la selección de cada detalle, era su manera para que ella no pasara ni un segundo con Albert... Pero a ellos no les importaba porque lo que la tía no sabía era que antes de regresar a la mansión habían pasado unas horas maravillosas los dos...

Candy no podía negar que era emocionante esperarlo a la salida del hospital, era tan emocionante como aquellos besos que él le daba dejándola sin respirar, besos que disfrutaba inmensamente y que estaba aprendiendo a diferenciar, cada uno era tan diferente y tan medido que causaban estragos en su ser, habían ido a varios lugares juntos, lugares que no eran muy congregados, ella disfrutaba de cada momento que compartían conociéndose en ese nuevo ámbito y sintiéndose libres como siempre ellos dos lo habían sido, y a pesar de que la nueva dama de compañía ahora iba en el auto con Carson a recogerla al hospital eso no evitaba que ellos dos se escaparan sin nadie notarlo, aunque algunas veces solo tuvieran tiempo para compartir un helado, eso no les importaba porque poco a poco su relación crecía y ella se sentía más unida a él en esa nueva etapa que estaban viviendo...

Aunque algunas veces ella podría jurar que la Señora Jenkins sabía que salía temprano y que se escapaba con albert, desde que llego a la mansión ella los veía con aquella particular mirada, especialmente a Albert cuando regresaba de la oficina y se sentaba con ellas después de la cena, era como si supiera todo, era como si ellos dos fueran un libro abierto en aquella mirada que les advertía sin decir palabra que tuviéramos cuidado con no cruzar la línea, daba escalofrió el saberse descubierto por ella aunque no hubiese mencionado nada hasta los momentos...

-"Señorita desea que la ayude a cambiarse?...pregunto la mucama ya que sabía que candy no le gustaba ser ayudada...

Candy volteo a ver el vestido que estaba en la cama, dentro de poco irían todos al teatro, albert había comprado boletos y esa noche irían todos, aunque archie se negó rotundamente a asistir, ella tampoco se sentía de muchos ánimos, se sentía extraña, no sabía que le pasaba pero era mejor seguir adelante porque ella no quería mirar atrás nunca más... No quería pensar en la reacción que tendría Terry al verla después de tanto tiempo...

Ella ya le había dicho a albert que ellos dos se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse aquella noche de invierno, él había sido claro al pedirle que ella fuera feliz, y ahora ella lo era, no sabía porque tenía que abrir o recordar viejas heridas, pero quizás albert tenía razón, para que no existiera ninguna sombra entre ellos era mejor confrontar el pasado con la frente en alto, y quizás de esa manera después de tanto tiempo ellos podrían ser verdaderos amigos, sin pensar nunca más en lo que pudo ser y no fue... Ella respiro hondo una vez más y se dispuso a cambiar...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios

**Vere Canedo, lis g, RVM85, Amy riverasosa, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Dreamerburch, Amy CL, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, patty81medina, Paolau2, Kattie Andrew, Magnolia A, Mayra Exitosa, cocobets, somiant,** **Kumikoson4, nikimarkus1, Elenomar, Ms Puddleglum, Under d Rainbow, samaggy...**

**A mis amigas lectoras que no les pude responder...**

**Edith:** siiiiiiiii me alegro que el rubio se esté convirtiendo en tu favorito porque el también es mí favorito, aunque respeto a todos los personajes por igual... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Eydie: **así es... el pobre no pudo evitarlo y la besó delante no solo el doctor pero todos los que estaban alrededor...jejejeje...Claro que no amiga si perdiera mi estilo no sería yo, y eso es lo hermoso de fanfiction que todas nuestras amigas lectoras incluyendo mi persona podamos disfrutar de la múltiple variación de estilos que existen... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Noemi Cullen: **si es cierto albert no es dado a la violencia al menos que sea para defenderse...pero mira que estuve tentada con lo de el derechazo...jajajajaj...noooo solo estoy jugando...siento mucho el haberme tardado...siiiiii...muchas gracias Noemi por leer y me alegro mucho que esta historia te este gustando... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Patty sparda: **Konnichiwaaaa patty linda...jajajaja...gracias amiga siento tanto el haberme tardado...siii ves lo que pasa por distraerme con las paginas...jajajaja...xD!...hablamos amiguita... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Gatita Andrew: **amiguita me hiciste llorar de la risa con eso de que si albert le daba su derechazo al doctor estaban en el hospital para curarlo...jajajajaja...mira no mas que divertido...siiiii...los deditos estuvieron tentados a escribirlo pero entonces no sería nuestro Albert...jejejejejeje... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Lety: **letyyyy amiga pues si es verdad los celos se dan en la mayoría de parejas no importa cuán seguro nos sentimos, uyyyyy mi pobre albert como se sentirá en esa obra de teatro al ver la reacción de candy... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Cielo Azul A: **siiiiii amiguita a ver que te pareció esebeso?...jajjaja... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**JENNY: **siiiiiiii solo a nuestro albert le pasaría eso, no poder evitar el impulso de darle un beso... jajjaja... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Rosa amanda: **amiga pues ya somos dos...y siiiiiiii le dio un beso que la dejo en las nubes sin poder pensar...es que solo a nuestro albert se lo podía dar... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Pauli: **amigaaaaa como crees...jejejeejej...no lo pude evitar, me declaro culpable...tratare de no hacerlo...jajajaja...y aquí también te mandamos muchas porras...saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**chriss chapenul: **amiguita gracias a ver si este capítulo te tranquiliza...siiiiiiiiiiiiii... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Karen Delgado: **amiguita...lo siento...siento haberme tardado..siiii...saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Laila: **así es albert amiga, el es todo un caballero educado, pero he escuchado que algunas veces hasta el más caballeroso pierde los estribos en dados los casos...jajajajja...pero no este...uffff...estuvo cerca...jajajaj... siiiiiiiiiiiiii... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Aby Zara: **jajajaja pobre doctor yo creo que su rostro en vez de rojo se le puso verde al ver que no tenia chance con la rubia, aunque algunos ejemplares no entiende lo que un No significa... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Milady: **Así es Milady...ni un paso atrás...el pobre ya tuvo suficiente...espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo... siiiiiiiiiiiiii... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Sara: **amiguita que emoción verte por aquí...siento haberme tardado...siiii... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!

**Guest: **me alegro mucho ylo de la fiesta te la debo para el siguiente capítulo...siiii... saludos y un abrazo de mi parte...siiii... ;D!


	7. Capítulo VII

Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas...siiiii...otro capítulo les he traído...para todas mis queridas lectoras y en especial para ti mi lectora #1...siiiii amiguitas gracias por todos sus ánimos que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que algunas veces lo pierdo...espero que todas disfruten este capítulo... saludos y un gran abrazo... :D!

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo VII**

Albert estaba ansioso esperando por candy, vestido elegantemente en un esmoquin negro el esperaba por ella, todos ya se encontraban listos para irse pero ella aun no bajaba, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?...se pregunto por decima vez...

Elroy Andrew veía a su sobrino nervioso, no sabía porque lo estaba, era simplemente una obra de teatro que verían esa noche, ¿y porque candy no bajaba?, cansada de verlo así dijo...

-"Señora Jenkins, porque no sube y averigua porque candice tarda tanto...pidió ella a la dama de compañía...La señora Jenkins quien en esos momentos se refrescaba con su abanico lo cerró con sus manos y asentó comenzando a subir las escaleras, a ella también le parecía extraña la actitud del joven patriarca, ¿que había de especial en aquella obra que irían a disfrutar?...Su experiencia le decía que tenía que estar alerta, estaba segura que habían detalles sobre esta pareja que de seguro Madame Elroy no sabía... Toco varias veces la puerta y al no conseguir respuesta entro en la habitación...

-"Señorita Candice...llamo ella cuando pudo distinguir a candy parada en el balcón de su habitación...

Candy estaba distraída, el pánico la había invadido, ahora no deseaba ir al teatro, no quería decepcionar a albert, no quería preocuparlo o sembrar dudas entre ellos dos, pero cada vez que pensaba en Terry su ser se estrujaba, aquella agonía olvidada por ella la cubrían sin poder evitarlo...Era ilógico lo que le pasaba pero sencillamente no lo podía evitar, lo mejor era que no fuera, lo mejor era evitar recordar...se dijo ella saliendo de su reflexión al escuchar su dama de compañía...

-"Disculpa no escuche la puerta...respondió dándose la vuelta...

-"Todos te están esperando...

-"Lo sé... contesto ella bajando su rostro...

Esa actitud tan triste de parte de ella corroboro sus sospechas, definitivamente algo mas pasaba que ellas no estaban enterradas, algo que se relacionaba con la obra de teatro a la que asistirían...

-"¿Candice que sucede?...pregunto Jenkins al ver la depresión en los ojos de la chica que custodiaba...

-"Nada, solo dame unos minutos... pidió candy quien no decidía que hacer, horas atrás estaba tan segura y ahora no lo estaba...

Para la señora Jenkins no era su primera ronda, ella había visto múltiple veces esa actitud desalentadora, ¡confusión!... ¡dolor!... ¡inseguridad!, la pequeña rubia que tenía en frente lo trasmitía todo, así que tenía que preguntar una vez más si deseaba poder ayudar...

-"Candice, tu amas a William ¿verdad?...su pregunta logro que candy saliera de aquella innecesaria melancolía...

-"Por supuesto que lo amo...respondió ella vehemente...

Su respuesta dada con aquella resolución hizo que Jenkins continuara...-"Entonces porque estas confundida acerca de tus sentimientos...

Candy parpadeo varias veces mientras en su boca se formaba un "O" gigantesco, no creía que era eso lo que le pasaba, un rotundo ¡No! su mente grito, no era eso lo que pasaba...

-"¡No!... ¡no es eso!...

-"¿Entonces qué es?, porque ahí abajo en las escaleras te espera un hombre que se ve te adora y te mantiene en un altar, cosa que en mi experiencia es muy raro de conseguir...dijo ella irónicamente, su intención era simple, a veces damas tan jóvenes como la que tenía en frente de ella, eran incapaces de ver lo obvio, y algunas veces eran débiles, esa actitud solo las hacia sufrir...

Candy sabía que era cierto lo que la señora Jenkins le estaba diciendo, entonces que le pasaba, era complicado...pensó

-"Es complicado...dijo casi en un susurro...

-"No!, ¡no lo es!...la señora Jenkins se acerco a candy y tomo de sus manos, era obvio que había un motivo para que la joven se sintiera de esa manera...-"Cuéntame candy ¿qué sucede?... ¿por qué estas así?... ¿qué hay de especial acerca de esa obra?, ¿o hay alguien más?... porque solo hasta ayer sonreías con el joven William...

Candy dejo salir un fuerte respiro y decidió contarle brevemente su dilema... Jenkins podía ver porque ella se sentía de esa manera, pero tenía que ser madura y actuar firme en sus sentimientos si no deseaba herir al joven William...Así que con toda la experiencia que ella poseía la aconsejo...

Albert estaba a punto de subir, ahora si estaba preocupado, cuando dio un paso vio como ella y la señora Jenkins finalmente aparecieron... Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par al ver lo radiante que ella lucia, candy lucia simplemente hermosa, aquel vestido vino tinto con dorados hilos como bordado hacían que su nívea piel resaltara... Albert también noto que ella tenía puesta su pulsera sobre los delicados guantes blancos que portaba, su rizada melena era sujetado por dos broches de piedras preciosas, dejando algunos de sus rebeldes rizos caer en su rostro...

-"Siento haber tardado tanto...dijo ella disculpándose por su tardanza mientras albert se acerco...

-"No te preocupes pequeña, valió la pena esperar, estas hermosa...dijo el dándole un beso en su mano...

-"¡Hm!...escucharon ellos a la tía protestar, candy y albert sabían cuanto le molestaba a la tía esperar...

La señora Jenkins sonreía complacida mientras todos hacían camino hacia el auto, esos dos se amaban de una manera nunca observada por ella, así que esa noche estaría en alerta roja, no apartaría sus ojos de la pequeña rubia, un joven actor tenía muchas seguidoras...Peligrosos eran para cualquiera dama de sociedad esos jóvenes, ellos no sabían medir, ellos pensaban que podían robar besos, suspiros y algo mas sin confrontar a la sociedad...

Así que esa noche ella seria la sombra de candy, no dejaría que aquel joven Ingles le tocara siquiera una hebra de su dorado cabello, porque para eso la habían contratado...Así que por el bienestar del joven actor será mejor que se comportara esa noche...

**=o=o=o=**

A medida que se acercaban al teatro sus nervios aumentaban, ella podía sentir el calor de la mano que la sostenía, albert estaba ausente mirando a través de la ventana del auto...¿en qué pensaría?...se preguntaba candy ahora entendiendo las palabras de jenkins, muy sabia era la señora, sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar de sus tonterías, porque eso era, no había razón ni motivo de que preocuparse, su ansiedad era solo el resultado de tanto tiempo sin verlo, ella esta vez apretó su mano logrando que albert volteara a verla, en ese momento un amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios...

Cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada Albert fue el primero en bajar, estirando su mano y ayudando primero a su tía, luego a candy y de ultimo a la señora Jenkins, rodeado de las damas ellos hicieron camino hacia su palco, el teatro estaba lleno, sin embargo los Andrew's tenían reservado un palco privado, subiendo por las escaleras Albert escoltaba a su tía y a candy, mientras la señora Jenkins los seguía en silencio y manteniendo una distancia apropiada, ella era solo una sombra que solo pronunciaba palabra cuando era necesario...

Al entrar en el balcón privado y tomando sus respectivos asientos ellos observaron a su alrededor, habían sido casi los últimos en llegar, albert observaba de reojo a candy, desde que dejaron la mansión no habían pronunciado palabra, ella se notaba ahora tranquila, quizás estuvo nerviosa en el camino pero ahora parecía que se encontraba bien, el en cambio esperaba que Terry entendiera y no pensara mal de ellos, porque después de todo los dos vivieron solos por mucho tiempo...

Las luces de aquel teatro comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras las cortinas del gran telón subían, el primer Acto dio comienzo...Candy veía con asombro aquella actuación de terry, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar con tal pasión, ella dejo de verlo y dirigió su atención a albert quien para su mayor sorpresa no veía la obra sino a ella...Candy le sonrió tomando de su mano y en un susurro solo para ellos dos le dijo...-"Te Amo"...

Albert sonrió con sus palabras y apretó su mano sintiéndose ahora relajado, al final del tercer acto cuando Hamlet se lleva el cuerpo de Polonio y lo oculta después de haberlo apuñalado candy no podía contener las lagrimas, pero no quería llorar delante de albert, el confundiría sus lagrimas, así que educadamente ella pidió disculpa y se dirigió al tocador sin saber que la señora Jenkins la seguía como su sombra...

Candy se lavo su rostro y respiro hondo, se alegraba que Terry estuviera triunfando como actor, ahora era tiempo de seguir adelante, al salir del baño ella escucho una voz familiar...

-"¡Candy!... ¡Candy!... ¿eres tú?...pregunto Terry quien desde que vio hacia el alto del balcón le pareció reconocerla, tan pronto el acto termino salió a asegurarse que no se había equivocado, ella estaba en el teatro, desde que llego a chicago estuvo tentado en buscarla, saber como estaba, sin embargo no lo hizo, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, pero ahí estaba ella...

Candy volteo lentamente, sabia quien era, ahí estaba el portando aquellas vestimenta como el Príncipe de Dinamarca...

-"Si...respondió ella con una incómoda sonrisa...

Terry no lo podía creer, después de todo la vio, sus ojos no pudieron evitar en recorrer cada parte de ella, se vía madura, hermosa, increíblemente diferente...Su deseo de abrazarla incrementaba pero la manera en la que ella lo veía lo detuvo...Candy trago seco antes de hablar, el ver como él la examinaba la había incomodado...

-"Hola Terry, ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo esta Susana?...pregunto ella mordiéndose la lengua, no quería preguntar eso pero fue lo primero que le vino a su cabeza...

Terry frunció sus cejas al escuchar el nombre de Susana... Susana la causante de tanta pena y dolor en su vida...-"Yo he estado bien, de gira por varias ciudades en estados unidos...dijo el haciendo una pausa...-"Susana está bien, o al menos eso me imagino, ella ahora reside con su familia...

Candy pestañeo varias veces no entendía, ¿acaso ellos no estaban casados?...Su rostro de confusión hizo que Terry le respondiera la pregunta no formulada por ella...

-"Nos separamos hace unos meses atrás, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que nunca la amaría...dijo el ahora dando unos pasos en su dirección, acortando la distancia entre ellos dos...dios que hermosa estaba candy...

-"Bueno, debo de regresar, tu seguramente tienes que prepararte para el próximo acto...dijo ella nerviosa y dando un paso hacia atrás...

-"Aun tengo tiempo, porque no vienes conmigo y así hablamos...dijo él acercándose aun mas y justo cuando iba a tomar de las manos de ella sintió como un objeto lo golpeo levemente contra sus manos...-"¡Auch!...protesto el viendo con ojos de furia a la causante de su dolor...

Candy volteo casi de manera instantánea viendo como la señora Jenkins movía su cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "no te atrevas" a terry y con su abanico en manos...ella quería reírse en ese momento pero se contuvo al escuchar la protesta de Terry...

-"¡¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?!...demando él...

Jenkins lo ignoro y se dirigió a candy... -"Señorita Candice, no es apropiado que estés aquí sola con este caballero, la función comenzara en cualquier momento, es tiempo de regresar...

-"Si...respondió ella dirigiéndose ahora a Terry... -"Hablaremos cuando termine la función...

-"¿Por qué?...Ahora tengo tiempo... Yo no podre después de la función, hay una recepción planeada...insistió

-"No Puedo...

-"¿Por qué?...

-"Porque...porque...porque Albert me espera...espetó ella... ¡Rayos!...se suponía que Albert y ella hablarían con él juntos no ella sola...

-"¿Albert?...pregunto levantando una ceja, aun seguía viviendo con el...-"¿El vino contigo?...

Candy dejo salir un hondo respiro, ahora tendría que contarle todo...Ella miro a la señora Jenkins buscando aprobación y la vio cuando ella asentó, sin embargo antes de darle una pequeña distancia apropiada se dirigió a Terry levantando un dedo...

-"¡Ni un cabello!... ¡Me entiendes!... Terry no entendía quien era esa mujer pero al parecer vigilaba a candy como un gavilán asechando...el asentó en acuerdo y tan pronto la mujer se movió unos metros hablo...

-"¿Qué sucede candy?... ¿Quién es ella y porque rayos te vigila de esa manera?...

-"Terry mucho ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos...

-"Si ya veo...dijo el invitándola a buscar asiento...ella lo siguió y con ellos Jenkins quien se mantenía a una muy pero muy pequeña distancia lejos de ellos...

-"Lo primero que necesitas saber es que cuando regrese de New York al poco tiempo Albert recupero su memoria, dejándome sola en el apartamento, yo me fui por un tiempo con mis madres a la colina de pony después de saber la identidad de Albert...

Terry no entendía mucho pero seguía escuchando, candy le dijo que albert era el famoso Abuelo William, actualmente Albert era el Patriarca de los Andrew's, quién se lo hubiera imaginado... Pensó él...Cuando candy llego a la parte de que ellos eran novios él se levanto de su asiento pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos...

-"¿Desde cuándo?...pregunto

-"Este fin de semana seremos presentados como pareja y... no pudo terminar él la interrumpió...

-"¿Desde cuándo lo amas?...el reformulo su pregunta comenzando a enojarse...Candy no estaba segura de responderle, él le dio aquella mirada que muchas veces vio...Un brillo amenazante que nunca le gusto...

Su imaginación voló al ver que ella no respondía, incrementando su rabia y sintiendo que perdería el control, quería zarandearla para que le respondiera es mas hizo el intento pero tan pronto sus manos trataron de acercarse nuevamente sintió aquel bendito abanico pegarle otra vez...-"¡Auch!...

La señora Jenkins nuevamente intervino...

-"¡Quiere dejar de hacer eso!...espetó el dando varios pasos hacia atrás...

-"Yo me detendré cuando tu dejes de intentar tocarla, ¡no es correcto que lo hagas!...Ya te lo advertí... ¡Ni un cabello!... ¡Me entiendes!...

El la miro retándola... Pero al menos el golpe hizo que calmara su enojo... ¡Rayos!... como le dolían sus manos...

Ella lo miro devuelta sin desviar un ápice su mirada aceptando el reto... Jenkins estaba acostumbrada a que la retaran, era su oficio después de todo lidiar con esta clase de chicos...

Terry no sabía si gritar, reír o simplemente ignorarla, al menos sabía que Albert estaba siendo torturado...

-"¡Ha!...dijo riéndose, el imaginarse a su antiguo amigo ser vigilado por tan peculiar personaje, la satisfacción que sintió hizo que dejara su inmadurez...Porque al menos sabia que la pecosa estaba en buenas manos...

Candy aparto a la señora Jenkins quien se había colocado entre ellos dos... -"Terry... ¡basta!...yo vine por simple cortesía, no queríamos que supieras por otro medio pero en realidad no tengo necesidad de explicarte o decirte nada...dijo ella ya enojada con la situación...

-"Disculpa pecosa, se que tienes razón, solo que la idea de que ustedes...no pudo terminar...

-"¡Ni te atrevas!...

-"Lo siento...se disculpo antes de ser interrumpidos... lo estaban llamando, era tiempo para el próximo acto...El vio a candy una vez más, quería abrazarla, darle un beso de despedida, dio un paso cuando por reflejo se detuvo y miro a la chaperona quien le decía con su mirada que no lo intentara...Así que recuperando la compostura el tomo su mano dándole un beso caballerosamente diciéndole...

-"Se feliz candy porque yo he aprendido a serlo con mi carrera, salúdame a Albert y dile que me disculpe por no querer hablar con él, estoy seguro que el entenderá mi posición...

-"Cuídate Terry...dijo candy antes de que él se fuera...-"Lo hare... fue su corta respuesta...

Albert había visto toda aquella escena, el realmente bajo al ver que candy tardaba temiendo precisamente esto, cuando pensó en unirse a la conversación vio como la señora Jenkins intervino, no podía negar lo satisfecho que se sentía con la dama de compañía, la manera en que manejo a Terry fue extraordinaria...Aunque ahora le preocupaba, su tía no estaba jugando cuando le dijo el seudónimo de aquella dama...Ahora entendía porque la llamaban _"La Dama de Hierro"_ aquel seudónimo realmente infundaba miedo entre las parejas...Respiro hondo regresando a su palco, ahí esperaría por ellas...

**=o=o=o=ƸӜƷ=o=o=o=**

Tulipanes, Narcisos y Jacintos decoraban la Mansión en Lakewood, una orquesta se ubicaba en el salón principal rodeados por muchas mesas, la servidumbre corría por los salones terminando de decorar cada rincón...Elroy Andrew estaba satisfecha, su sobrino al menos sentaba cabeza...Ella dio un último vistazo antes de retirarse a cambiarse...

Las dulces candy complementaban la decoración del cuarto de candy mientras una sonrisa radiante se había dibujado en sus labios, por fin había llegado el día, pero no era eso lo que la tenia de esa manera, en sus manos tenia aquel estuche con un hermoso collar que era parte de la colección a la que pertenecía su pulsera, ella sonreía porque Albert le había susurrado en sus oídos cuando nadie los veía que deseaba entregarle la colección entera...Que no lo hiciera esperar tanto...lo dijo con una picardía que la hizo estremecer...

Que tonta había sido al preguntarle a que se refería, porque de la colección solo le faltaban los aretes y el anillo, y para ella solo significaba que él deseaba mas, un hormigueo la invadió de tan solo imaginarse la esposa de Albert...

-"¡Candy!... ¡Candy!...llamaban a su puerta...

Candy se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola...-"¡Annie!...llamo emocionada...

-"Candy ¿por qué no te has bañado?, mira como aun andas...dijo annie al verla en su bata...

-"Aun es temprano annie...

-"¡Oh no!...Como crees, tenemos que arreglar tu cabello, maquillarte, por dios candy hoy te presentas al lado del Patriarca de los Andrew's, la prensa estará presente, mucha gente importante vendrá...muévete...dijo ella empujándola hacia el baño...

-"¡Annie!...protesto...

-"Nada de annie, yo lo sabía, por eso vine a ayudarte...candy suspiro en resignación y dejo que annie la guiara...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert había terminado de revisar la correspondencia en su biblioteca, tomando una copa de whiskey sonreía satisfecho, candy lo amaba y no había sombras entre ellos dos, lamentaba no haber podido hablar con terry de hombre a hombre pero entendía su punto de vista, esas cosas no se perdonaban tan fácilmente...El no se podía quejar, esa noche el regreso a la mansión había sido en plena harmonía, ella sonreía y el no podía estar más feliz de verla de esa manera...

Al terminar su whiskey salió del estudio rumbo a su habitación, en menos de dos horas los invitados comenzarían a llegar y al menos se le había permitido recoger a candy en su cuarto, desde ahí la escoltaría y los dos entrarían juntos al salón...Estaba emocionado, y aunque quería mas tendría que esperar, este paso para los dos era uno que los llevaría al más importantes paso en sus vidas...

Después de un baño caliente Albert comenzó a vestirse en su traje formal, inclusive en su habitación él podía escuchar el ruido de los invitados moviéndose en el salón, sabía que su tía invitaría a medio chicago, al terminar de arreglar sus mancuernillas escucho el toque a su puerta...dando el paso vio a su sobrino entrar...

-"Tío ¿ya está listo?...pregunto Archie quien había abandonado el salón, la tía abuela estaba tan ansiosa que lo mando a buscar a Albert...

-"Si...dijo Albert colocando en su bolsillo una última pieza que tenía que entregarle a candy ...

Los dos salieron en busca de sus respectivas compañeras, albert nervioso como estaba toco la puerta de la habitación de candy, la señora Jenkins abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar...Ahí estaba ella...Albert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande en no caerse, delante de él un ángel estaba, no podía pronunciar palabra al verla, aquel vestido verde esmeralda con toques blancos, dorados y azulados lo dejaron sin poder respirar...

Sus largos rizados cabellos sueltos caían por todos lados sujetados solo por una hermosa joya en forma de rosa que adornaba su cabello, un brillo exquisito era presente en su piel descubierta, su ajustado corsé resaltaba aquellas curvas femeninas logrando que Albert tragara seco, aquellas esmeraldas estaban fijas en él... ¡Bella!...suspiro Albert al verla...

Al escuchar la señora Jenkins toser varias veces el salió de su estupor acercándose a ella...-"Luces preciosa pequeña...dijo el tomando su mano dándole un beso...

-"Gracias, tu también luces muy guapo...se atrevió a decir ella, porque al verlo entrar por esa puerta vestido de esa manera, tan masculino, tan elegante, con aquella autoridad que emanaba su persona, todo dentro de ella se derritió...

Albert saco el estuche que tenia dentro de sus bolsillos, en el tenia la Insignia de los Andrew's...-"Pequeña trajiste mi broche?...pregunto él, esa noche ella usaría el que fue de su hermana Rosemary, y ella tenía su broche aquel que creyó perdido la primera vez que la vio...

Candy no lo había olvidado, esa insignia había estado con ella por tanto tiempo, pero él le dijo que sería por esa noche, el quería que ella la conservara, candy le entrego su insignia mientras albert comenzó a colocarle la que tenía en manos...

-"Es hermosa Albert...dijo candy al apreciar los detalles en el broche, eran igual a la de albert pero más pequeña y con pequeñas piedras...

-"Perteneció a mi hermana, ahora te pertenece a ti...respondió el tocando sus mejillas, deseando poder besarla pero sabiendo que no podía, aun no, porque con dama de compañía o no esa noche él le robaría un beso...

-"¡Albert!, ¿estás seguro?...para ella era demasiado...

-"Como nunca en mi vida...respondió vehemente extendiendo su brazo para guiarla...

Mientras ellos dos hacían camino hacia el gran salón, la señora Jenkins por primera vez en días les dio su espacio, ellos se lo merecían, ella no era tan cruel como todos creían, estricta sí, pero ella creía en el amor y esta pareja eso era lo único que inspiraba...

**=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew se sintió tranquila al verlos entrar, todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en la joven pareja, los prensa comenzó a tomar fotos, la verdad era que se veían perfectos, ella no podía negar la dulzura de candy, ella lucia como toda una dama con ese vestido que mando a hacer especialmente para ella, y la manera en que veía a William le decía lo enamorada que estaba esa muchacha...

Albert y candy se acercaron a su tía quien se encontraba en el lugar donde harían el gran anuncio, la felicidad de los rubios era palpable, aquella energía que los rodeaba se esparcía con cada paso que ellos daban...

-"William...

-"Tía...respondió con una leve inclinación entendiendo que era tiempo de el anuncio de ellos...

Albert tomo a candy dando señal a que repartieran el champán, tomando una copa para él y dándole una a candy el comenzó...

-"Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por acompañarnos en este evento tan importante para nosotros, esta noche deseo compartir mi felicidad con todos ustedes, esta noche quiero presentar de manera formal mis queridos amigos, familiares y demás invitados a mi hermosa Novia, la señorita Candice White...Albert la guio y Candy hizo una respetuosa reverencia mientras los presentes aplaudieron...

Todos levantaron las copas brindando por la pareja mientras las hijas casaderas se mordían los labios y estrujaban sus vestidos de la rabia, aquel espécimen de hombre había sido atrapado, los jóvenes caballeros llenos de esperanza por conocer a la pequeña rubia que resplandecía al entrar gruñeron al escuchar el anuncio que decía que ella no estaba disponible...

Sin embargo Albert y Candy eran ajenos a todo eso, sonriendo y felices de no tener que esconderse mas ellos se centraron en el salón dando paso al primer vals...Aquel vals comenzó a resonar por todos los rincones del salón mientras otras parejas se unían a ellos en la pista de baile...

-"Ya te dije que te amo...susurro albert para ellos dos...

-"No, no los ha hecho hoy...respondió ella poniendo un puchero...

Albert se rio ante aquella acción...-"Te amo... dijo el rozando sus labios...

-"¡Albert!...lo regaño separándose un poco...

-"¿Qué?...respondió suprimiendo una risa, las mejillas de candy estaban sonrosadas...

-"Todos nos están viendo...

-"Lo sé...Pero no pueden decirme nada...dijo el porqué antes de hacerlo vio como su tía estaba ocupada hablando con la señora Jenkins y otras damas, así que ellas no los vieron, además que él no podía pasar otro día sin probar sus labios, el régimen que les venía era impredecible y el ya había planeado metódicamente con la ayuda de su mano derecha George distraer a la señora Jenkins... el pobre había protestado pero a la final cedió a sus deseos, el distraería a la señora Jenkins por al menos una hora...Hora que ellos aprovecharían...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas lindas por tomarse un tiempito y dejarme sus comentarios...Desde el fondo de mi corazón mis más sinceras gracias...:D!

Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Blanca Andrew, Mayra Exitosa, Amy Ri-So, sayuri1707, KattieAndrew, Kumikoson4, RVM85, chriss chapenul, maria1972, Rosa Amanda, Blackcat2010, lis g, Amy C L, LETY, Gatita Andrew, monyb, Vere Canedo, Karen Delgado, Ms Puddleglum, zomblitz, Laila, ElizabethMKJP, Sarai, Gelsie, nikimarkus1, gabyselenator, Milady, samaggy, Kumi Kinomoto, somiant, Mushita, patty sparda...


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo super largo, espero que lo disfruten...

ƸӜƷ ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ƸӜƷ

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo VIII**

George aun no podía creer que se dejara convencer por William, pero el realmente no se pudo negar a su petición, no después de que expusiera su dilema de una manera tan perspicaz, tenía que reconocer que el joven William había aprendido mucho durante los últimos años, el haberle recordado todas sus hazañas que podían ser clasificadas de diferentes maneras durante todos sus años de servicios en la familia Andrew, fue muy inteligente de su parte...

Realmente el joven lo conocía muy bien, sabia de lo que él era capaz y hasta donde podía llegar, durante muchos años el había preformado y logrado lo que era posible e imposible gracias a sus múltiples talentos...George sonrió mentalmente al recordar la forma tan sutil en que William lo expuso.

Su astucia era bien conocida por él, y en su debate tratando de convencerlo por supuesto el incluyo un ejemplo que no podía ser olvidado o ignorado, la vez en que organizo el rescate de la mismísima señorita candy, no podía negar que se sintió orgulloso con los resultados a pesar de que ella se escapo de sus manos, la pequeña en ese entonces fue mucho más astuta que ellos...Que vergüenza había sido aquello...

Sin embargo William parecía haberlo olvidado, también agrego las innumerables veces en la que el aparecía cuando era necesitado y sin ser llamado, excepto cuando el joven perdió su memoria, ese fue un descuido de su parte, un descuido que se prometió nunca pasaría de nuevo, el vigilaba sigilosamente a William a pesar de saber que él no lo necesitaba. William sabia como defenderse sin necesitar siquiera del dinero de su familia para viajar, el mismo se forjo su camino y sus viajes lo habían madurado mejor de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier institución, bueno demasiado diría el, porqué ahora le había asignado una misión un poco compleja en su experiencia...

Tenía que darle merito a William, no todos los días el aceptaba un reto tan intrincado que incluía una dama con el carácter y la actitud de la señora Jenkins, sin duda alguna era mas fácil salir ileso confrontando la misma Matriarca que tener que pasar una hora con ella, quien al menor descuido te podía causar heridas de índole mortal, al menos esa era su analogía después de lo que le conto William acerca del joven actor...No se quería ni imaginar si lo descubría...

Pero debía de reconocer que desde el momento en que William lo menciono se estaba entreteniendo, sus iniciales sugerencias lograron que William se pusiera pálido, al parecer él no había perdido su toque...mmmm...George sintió satisfacción al recordarlas...

-"¿Quieres que la rapte?... — pregunto él con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba...

-"¡No!... respondió albert asombrado ante tal sugerencia...

-"Entonces... ¿Amenazarla?...Despedirla... ¿quizás?... — tanteo el levantando una ceja...

-"¡George!... — exclamo albert ante las ideas de su mano derecha...

George sonrió pensando que después decían que él no era capaz de bromear, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, el estar bajo la tutela del padre de William por muchos años lo habían enseñado a distinguir el momento oportuno para hacerlo, y este sin duda alguna era uno de ellos, no todos los días el Patriarca de los Andrew's solicitaba ayuda para poder estar a solas con la que ahora era su novia, a decir verdad el solo quería reírse ante la situación, pero por supuesto el no lo hizo, porque antes que nada él era un hombre serio y entendía el dilema de William, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que era divertido su pedido...

Nunca se hubiese imaginado tal situación!...La Matriarca realmente calculo bien su jugada dejando poco espacio para ellos dos, así que ahora era tiempo de ellos alterar el juego...Por eso tuvo que investigar primero, después de todo esa era su especialidad, el no nadaría en aguas profundas sin antes saber a lo que se enfrentaría...Y vaya que le costó poner todas las piezas juntas...

¡Un enigma había sido la señora!...Sin embargo el no descanso hasta resolverlo, el sabia de los sentimientos de William por la señorita candy mucho antes de que el mismo william lo reconociera, el sabia que tarde o temprano el amor florecería entre esos dos, la constante preocupación por ella que William sentía no podía ser la de un amigo protector, quizás al principio lo fue, pero eso cambio con el tiempo, con la convivencia del día a día, con los detalles que quizás eran normales ante el resto pero que transformo los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, el lo supo tan pronto William regreso a Lakewood aferrándose a el trabajo, así que ahora que finalmente estaban juntos el gustosamente los ayudaría, a pesar de que su inicial idea no podía ser, ahora tendría que improvisar...

Su tarea no era sencilla, tratar de distraer a la famosa "Dama de Hierro", requería de toda su atención, creo que por eso acepto el reto, tenía que darle crédito a la dama, realmente era merecedora de su nombre, una carrera impecable y sin nada reprochable encontró, ella era una mujer casada aunque su esposo viajaba mucho y ellos pasaban meses sin verse, por eso ella se dedicaba a custodiar señoritas de familia respetables para ocupar así su tiempo...

Adquirió su titulo como dama de compañía en una de las más respetables escuelas que existía en chicago y en el cual había mucha pero mucha competencia entre ellas, una información indudablemente invaluable y que lo ayudaría sin duda alguna, especialmente después de saber que dos de ellas habían sido invitadas...

George respiro hondo acercándose a la señora Jenkins y a Madame Elroy quienes hablaban entretenidas, en su camino él le dio la señal a William para que se marcharan, era hora de empezar...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert vio como George le indico al fin que podían irse, no podía creer todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder estar con candy a solas sin supervisión...

-"Vamos pequeña... — dijo el tomando de sus manos...

-"¿A dónde vamos albert?... — pregunto ella con curiosidad en sus ojos...

-"Es una sorpresa... — respondió albert comenzando a guiarla entre los invitados...

-"Pero...pero albert, la tía se dará de cuenta... y la señora Jenkins también... — dijo ella mientras ellos ahora llegaban a los jardines de la mansión...

-"No te preocupes pequeña, ellas no se darán cuenta, tenemos al menos una hora entera... — sonrió él acelerando el paso...

Ellos abandonaron los jardines de la Mansión y candy se preguntaban ¿a dónde se dirigían?...Después de pasar por la puerta de piedra de stear y luego de que candy le preguntara varias veces a albert ¿cómo sabia que la tía y su dama de compañía no notarían que dejaron la fiesta?, albert finalmente comenzó a contarle brevemente de su conversación con george, y aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba hacer confiaba en el, fue desde ese punto en que candy no pudo dejar de reírse, y con ella albert, los dos se reían casi sin aliento mientras corrían por las áreas conocidas de lakewood, candy sostenía de una mano el largo de su vestido mientras la otra mano era sostenida por Albert...

Cuando llegaron a donde la puerta de agua se encontraba, albert tuvo que sostener a candy para que no se cayera, las risas de ella eran contagiosas, y el estaba disfrutando mucho escuchándola sin dejar de reírse ante todo lo que tuvo que hacer, en cierto modo le recordaba a todas sus escapadas cuando su tía lo supervisaba...

-"jajajajaja...No me imagino a George raptando a la señora Jenkins, terminaría en el hospital con todos los abanicazos de ella... — dijo candy sin poder detener su risa...

-"jajajajaja...Te imaginas como llegaría George a la oficina al siguiente día... — siguió riéndose albert pensando en el estado en que se presentaría george después de haber pasado una hora con la dama de compañía, todo realmente sería su culpa...

Les tomo un poco calmarse pero cuando los dos finalmente se calmaron albert con su mano limpio las mejillas de candy, fue tanta su risa que derramo algunas lagrimas...El la abrazo por unos momentos antes de poder hablar...

-"Ven pequeña te tengo una sorpresa... — dijo el dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y guiándola hacia la orilla del lago donde el bote en forma de cisne los esperaba...

Candy al verlo se detuvo soltándose de las manos de Albert...

-"¿Sucede algo candy?... — pregunto sin entender su repentino cambio...

-"Albert la última vez que estuvimos en ese bote terminamos en el lago, y si no queremos que nadie se entere que no estuvimos en la fiesta es mejor que no lo usemos... — respondió ella insegura de la idea...

-"No te preocupes pequeña, esta vez me asegure que lo repararan apropiadamente, además ya lo he usado varias veces, así que no tienes por qué temer, confía en mí... — dijo el extendiendo nuevamente su mano...

Candy sonrió porque ella confiaba en él y la verdad un paseo a esas horas seria romántico, tomando de sus manos dejo que albert la ayudara a subir el bote, con mucho cuidado y procurando no arruinar su vestido ella tomo asiento, cuando albert vio que ella estaba segura, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que remover su chaqueta y su corbata, ya que sería imposible usar los remos vestido de esa manera, al terminar de hacerlo él se sentó frente a ella tomando y asegurando los remos en cada lado...

La última vez que ellos disfrutaron de un paseo como ese, el bote se rompió en pedazos y terminaron en el fondo del lago, pero esta vez no sucedería lo mismo o al menos eso esperaba él, la tarde ya había caído, la noche cubría el ambiente, era prácticamente un paseo a la luz de la luna...

Candy veía con una amplia sonrisa como la luna brillaba iluminando aquel lago donde ellos se encontraban, los puntos chispeante de las estrellas contrastaban su natural belleza, el agua se movía sollozando intermitente mientras que su piel sentía su tibieza, a lo lejos se escuchaba como un susurro el sonido de la orquesta que tocaba en la mansión, la tranquilidad que se respiraba era apreciada por ellos dos, su corazón se sentía feliz y completo por primera vez en largo tiempo.

Ella podía oler el perfume masculino de albert que se mezclaba con el olor de los robles y las flores que rodeaban el lugar, un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez, las memorias de su adorado anthony eran frescas cada vez que lo visitaba, las ocurrencias de su querido stear al terminar un nuevo invento siempre serian parte de ella, archie también, pero al menos el aun estaba con ellos...

Albert había dejado de remar logrando que ella dirigiera su atención a él, su mirada perdida observándola, la suave brisa de la noche acariciaba sus rubios cabellos mientras que sus ojos azul cielo lucían llenos de un sentimiento, sentimiento que era casi palpable por ella, el bote se detuvo y el silencio reinaba en ese momento, un silencio que era diferente, ella no sabía cómo describirlo, lo único que podía sentir era aquella corriente eléctrica generada por su cercanía que hacían que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran...

Lentamente ella se acerco a él tocando con sus manos su rostro apartando algunos de sus rubios cabellos, había algo en sus ojos que la llamaban, una necesidad indescifrable por ella, una pregunta buscando respuesta, no sabía exactamente que era, ella pensó en preguntarle y romper en el proceso aquel silencio pero no tuvo tiempo...Albert tomo delicadamente de sus manos acortando la distancia entre los dos, el beso primero tiernamente cada una de sus mejillas mientras le susurraba un te amo atrapando después sus labios, sus besos comenzaron como una suave caricia, rozando lentamente sus labios con los de ella hasta profundizarlos, llenándose y tomando todo lo que ella le ofrecía, dejando a candy una vez mas casi sin respiración...

-"Cásate conmigo candy... — pidió el tan pronto rompió el beso pero manteniendo sus frentes conectadas, la punta de su nariz tocando la de ella mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre sus rizados cabellos, albert mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando sus respiraciones mientras su pulso se aceleraba, el no había planeado en pedírselo, él ni siquiera portaba aquel anillo que había comprado para ella consigo, pero el tenerla en frente luciendo tan bella, mientras aquellas esmeraldas brillaban con la luz de la luna hacían que su necesidad por ella creciera.

Lo acontecido en los últimos días hicieron que esas palabras salieran de manera espontánea, quizás era muy pronto pedírselo, quizás ella no estaba lista para dar ese paso tan importante, pero él estaba seguro desde hace mucho tiempo que era ella a la que deseaba a su lado, ella era la única que lo conocía y lo aceptaba como era...

Sin embargo tampoco quería asustarla, porque estaba el detalle importante de lo que implicaba ser su esposa, habían muchas responsabilidades, y él no sabía si candy estaría preparada para todo lo que les esperaba, o si sería una carga muy pesada para ella y terminaría abandonándolo en el proceso...Porque él había aceptado su destino, sus responsabilidades como el jefe de su familia, su pesada carga, pero él no sabía si ella quien poseía su misma naturaleza de libertad estaría dispuesta a acompañarlo en su camino, un camino que no solo estaba lleno de responsabilidades, pero donde habrían muchos momentos difíciles que tendrían que enfrentar...

El sabía que con ella a su lado sus días serian mas iluminados, porque ella era lo más importante en su vida, y esos últimos días donde los dos se escapaban viviendo su noviazgo a su manera, compartiendo besos que lo invitaban a mas, sintiendo toda su ternura, escuchando sus risas, apreciando su hermosa sonrisa, y disfrutando del amor que ella le ofrecía, un amor soñado por él durante muchos años solo lo confirmaban...

El estaba seguro que no podría esperar por mucho tiempo, y si seguía las reglas de su tía y los que la sociedad dictaba el tendría que pasar varios meses cortejándola, eso sin contar que su tía le daría una y mil excusas que tomarían meses de su vida para organizar su boda, simplemente no quería esperar tanto... Así que con el único miedo a ser rechazado el se arriesgo, su propuesta salió de lo más profundo de su corazón, porque él había pasado una eternidad esperando por ella...

Candy no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero los latidos de su corazón eran tan altos que hicieron casi imposible escuchar sus palabras, ella apenas y podía procesar el significado de ellas, él deseaba que ellos se ¡casaran!, en alguna parte de su cerebro la información era asimilada...

-"Cásate conmigo pequeña... — volvió a pedir el abriendo sus ojos perdiéndose en sus esmeraldas que ahora lo observaban en sorpresa...

-"¡Albert!... — exclamo ella sintiendo que derramaría algunas lagrimas...-"Yo...yo...no sé qué decir... — continuo ella esta vez con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas...

-"Solo dime que si pequeña, no me condenes a vivir en soledad por más tiempo... — respondió el limpiando las lagrimas con las palmas de sus manos...

Candy no podía creer su misma felicidad, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo logrando que el bote se balanceara un poco, su vida había estado llena de penas, dolor y alegrías, y si alguien siempre había sido una constante en ella era él, albert era parte de ella y ahora él le pedía que fuera su esposa, su deseo de estar por siempre a su lado se hacía realidad...

-"Si... — susurro ella en su oído mientras lloraba de la alegría...Albert quien la sostenía fuerte sin dejarla ir y procurando que el bote no se volteara sonreía...

Cuando ella se tranquilizo ellos se perdieron en otra ronda de besos, solo la luna era el único testigo de aquel amor que era trasmitido a través de ellos dos...

**=o=...** **Una Hora Antes...=o=**

Elroy Andrew estaba complacida con la bienvenida que candy recibió, su comportamiento fue verdaderamente impecable e inesperado por ella, realmente pensó que todo lo que trato de enseñarle esa semana seria en vano, satisfecha con el progreso que candy había hecho Elroy Andrew decidió disfrutar de la fiesta, no había motivo por el que preocuparse, su dama de compañía mantenía un ojo en ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella podía socializar, no era que ellos intentarían escaparse como lo hicieron en la última fiesta. Jenkins atendería que algo así no ocurriera...

-"Buenas Noches Madame Elroy... —Interrumpió George...

-"George?...

-"Disculpe que la interrumpa pero el fotógrafo ya comenzó las diferentes tomas familiares...

-"Entonces comunícale a William y a Candy primero... — respondió ella interrumpiéndolo...

-"Ellos ya fueron fotografiados, en este momento archie, annie y los Britter están siendo fotografiados, pero ahora su presencia y la de la señora Jenkins es requerida... — respondió George sin expresión alguna...

-"¿Yo?... — pregunto Jenkins sin entender, ella no era parte de la familia...

-"Ordenes del señor William me temo... — respondió george antes que la dama de compañía agregara algo mas...

-"Bueno, si William lo ordeno no queda otra cosa que cumplir... — dijo Elroy Andrew respirando hondo, eran un dolor de cabeza para ella esas secciones, pero era necesario mantenerlas en los álbumes de la familia Andrew...

George amablemente comenzó a escoltarlas mientras que Jenkins chequeo una vez más en candy y albert quienes se movían entre los invitados, al salir del salón ella pensaba que todo estaba saliendo sin ningún inconveniente o percance que arruinara la fiesta, tenía que aceptar que al principio pensó que esos dos le darían solo dolores de cabeza, que sería difícil que respetaran las normas y mantuvieran sus manos en su lugar, pero al contrario de lo que sus predicciones habían previsto, esos dos se estaban comportando y ella se sentía orgullosa de ellos dos, especialmente por no dejarse llevar por las hormonas de la edad, no podía pedir más...

George sin embargo pudo ver de reojo como albert llevaba de manos a candy, tan pronto los vio desaparecer se relajo, desde ese momento todo estaba en sus manos, madame Elroy se enojaría con su fotógrafo por tomar más de una hora sacando las fotos, pero el pobre no tendría otra opción, porque ese sería el tiempo que tardaría en darse cuenta cual era el problema con su cámara de cajón, no era sencillo detectar que el cable disparador no estaba alineado con el obturador, esas dos guillotinas de bronce le darían un dolor de cabeza... Ahora solo tenía que mantener un ojo en la señora Jenkins...

**=o=o=o=**

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar?, se pregunto Jenkins comenzando a tapear sus zapatillas sin darse cuenta, la histeria de Madame Elroy era insoportable, no había dejado en paz al fotógrafo resolviendo el problema, ¿Cuál era de todas manera el problema con la endemoniada cámara?...se volvió a preguntar dejando salir un respiro en señal de frustración, necesitaba ir al tocador y no podía esperar mas, así que sin que nadie lo notara ella se marcho...

Sintiéndose mas relajada ella se lavo sus manos al terminar, vio su rostro en aquel amplio espejo arreglando una vez más su vestido, tan pronto salió del tocador en dirección al salón principal donde chequearía una vez más en candy y albert solo por si acaso ella se detuvo, solo pudo dar dos pasos deteniéndose en seco, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ¿Qué hacían ellas ahí?...se pregunto sin poder moverse mientras aquellas damas se acercaban cada vez mas...

-"Pero mira qué ciudad tan pequeña, ¿Emily?...— pregunto una de ellas secamente...

-"Cierto, después de tantos años mira que sorpresa...Pero querida al parecer el tiempo no te ha tratado muy bien... — dijo la otra detallándola de pies a cabeza en desdén...

Jenkins sentía su mundo caerse, no podía responderles, ellas habían sido sus peores rivales tan pronto se titularon, y un gran dolor de cabeza en sus años de estudiante, su inexperiencia en aquel tiempo la hicieron objetivo de sus burlas y de sus juegos pesados, su estadía en esa institución no había sido de lo más agradable, recordaba ella... ¡¿cuántas veces tuvo que endurar las humillaciones hechas por esas dos?!...

-"Señora Jenkins... — corrigió ella apenas escuchando su voz y sintiendo su titulo irse al suelo, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo y después de lidiar con los más difíciles personajes ella se sintiera débil delante de esas dos...

-"Así que ¿Señora?, escuchaste mina?...

-"Si, algo un poco difícil de creer siendo que todos en el instituto pensábamos que terminarías vieja y solterona, con lo amargada que eras... — respondió su acompañante sardónicamente

-"Si, porque no nos presentas a tu esposo, quizás así te podamos creer... — pedio la otra levantando una ceja buscando a su acompañante...Era imposible que ella se hubiera casado primero...

Jenkins quería ahorcarlas, zarandearlas, pero ella era una dama antes que nada, no caería en ese juego de palabras nuevamente, no podía presentarles a su esposo porque estaba de viaje, ella tenía meses sin verlo y lo extrañaba más de lo que mostraba, quería correr sin embargo sus piernas no se movían, la presencia de ellas hacían que se sintiera enferma...

George no lo podía creer, ¡Rayos!...se descuido un segundo escuchando a Madame Elroy y la dama de compañía desapareció, esta mujer realmente merecía su seudónimo, caminando tan rápido como pudo haciendo camino hacia el salón la vio, aun no había llegado al salón principal, el se sintió aliviado al saberlo, pero a medida que se acercaba escuchaba aquellas no tan damas agrediéndola verbalmente, pidiendo que les presentara a su esposo, el sabia que el hombre aun estaba de viaje, es mas esa fue su inicial idea, traer como sorpresa al esposo de ella así la distraería sin problemas, pero no pudo porque él estaba en Francia...

-"Cariño, con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando... — dijo el dejando a todas las presentes sorprendidas inclusive la misma señora Jenkins...-"Mis disculpas señoritas, James Jenkins...— se presento él al ver que la dama de compañía seguía asombrada, george no dudo en usar el nombre de su esposo demostrando también un despliegue de protocolo, dejando a las damas encantadas y suspirando por su caballerosidad...

-"¿Ustedes son amigas de mi esposa?... — Pregunto el levantando una ceja...

-"Oh!, sí viejas amigas desde hace muchos años... — respondió mina sonriente, no podía ser que la amargada de Emily se casara con un hombre como ese...

George sintió como Jenkins se tenso, fue lo único que necesito para comenzar a despedirse...-"Bueno, fue un placer haberlas conocidos, ahora si nos disculpan nos están esperando, vamos querida, Madame Elroy desea algunas fotos con nosotros... — dijo el entrelazando su brazo con el de Jenkins escoltándola de regreso al salón donde las fotos eran tomadas, ella se sentía perdida, no sabía qué hacer o decir así que dejo que el tomara comando...

Cuando ellos se retiraron Jenkins pudo escucharlas murmurando acerca de su relación con la familia Andrew...Cuando llegaron George noto que la cámara ahora estaba funcionando, esperaba que la señorita candy y el joven William estuvieran de regreso, porque ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo...

-"Muchas gracias señor George, no tenias porque... — dijo ella realmente agradecida sentándose y recuperándose, no podía creer que no pudiera reaccionar...

-"No hay problema, y disculpe mi atrevimiento en todo caso... — contesto él, quien nunca en su vida había hecho algo semejante, era algo fuera de carácter, pero ella realmente lucia enferma enfrente de esas dos...

-"No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que pasaras por mi esposo, sino ellas nunca me hubiesen dejado en paz...Jenkins iba a decir algo mas cuando fue llamada por el fotógrafo indicándole que ahora era su turno...

George respiro hondo en señal de alivio, estuvo cerca que descubriera que candy y albert no se encontraban en la fiesta, que noche había tenido, ahora solo esperaba que cuando regresaran al salón principal ellos estuvieran...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy y Albert entraron a la Mansión dirigiéndose directo al salón principal, al parecer nadie noto su ausencia, la tía y la señora Jenkins no se encontraban en el, los dos sonrieron en complicidad pensando en lo mismo, pero con la esperanza que George hubiera sobrevivido a ellas...

Candy ahora se encontraba refrescándose, su garganta no solo estaba seca, pero estaba acalorada por todos aquellos besos que se dieron, eso sin contar con la carrera que dieron para llegar a tiempo, sin embargo había valido la pena, ella aun no lo podía creer, se casaría con albert, sonriendo y esperando por el ella bebía de su copa, él la había dejado sola, algo que tenía que buscar, en su ensoñación no noto como Annie y Archie se acercaron...

-"Candy, ¿donde habías estado?... — pregunto annie al verla...

-"¿Qué?... — fue la respuesta de candy, al parecer ellos se olvidaron de su media hermana...

-"Si candy, estuvimos buscándolos para la sesión de fotos y no los encontramos, ¿dónde está el tío?... — pregunto archie al no verlo...

-"Eh...ahhh...bueno verán, es que albert y...y.. yo...bueno... — ella balbuceaba no segura de decirles donde ellos estuvieron...

-"Candy y yo salimos a caminar por el jardín... — respondió albert quien llego en ese momento...

Archie y Annie los vieron sonriendo en complicidad, por supuesto, claro, en el jardín...Pero no pudieron decir nada, en ese momento la tía, la señora Jenkins y un preocupado George entraban al salón...Una risa se escapo de los labios de candy, ella realmente se sentía como una pequeña, lo que habían hecho lo recordaría para toda su vida...

-"William!, hijo, que bueno que tus fotos fueron tomadas primero, no te imaginas la tortura que tuvimos que endurar Jenkins y yo, mañana temprano enviare mis quejas a ese grupo, y hare que despidan al inútil que tienen por fotógrafo...

Candy se pregunto ¿de qué fotos ella hablaba? viendo directo a Albert buscando por respuestas...

-"No creo que sea necesario tía, todos experimentan problemas, además que ellos siempre nos han ofrecido el mejor servicio y calidad en todo chicago, no creo que sea posible con otros... — dijo albert pensando que de seguro era parte del plan de George...y estuvo en lo cierto al escuchar salir un respiro de alivio de parte de su mano derecha...

-"Si, tienes razón, pero eso me ha dejado exhausta hijo, lamento tener que retirarme...

-"No se preocupe tía, nosotros nos encargaremos de despedir a todos los invitados...

-"Gracias hijo, que descansen todos, no se olviden del almuerzo que ofreceremos mañana, Archie los Britter también están invitados, así que recuerda buscarlos...

-"Si tía...

-"Muchas gracias Madame Elroy... — respondió Annie con una pequeña reverencia...

-"Que descanse tía y gracias por todo... — dijo albert dándole un beso en su mejilla sorprendiendo a la tía... el estaba muy feliz, y mañana en el almuerzo anunciarían su compromiso...

-"Si tía, gracias por todo... — dijo candy también acercándose a ella...

-"Bueno, bueno suficiente con el despliegue... — dijo la tía quien no era fanática de esas muestras de afección..."Buenas noches... — fue lo último que dijo ella antes de retirarse...

-"Yo también me retiro, felicidades señorita candy, William... — dijo un george ahora agotado, su agotamiento no era relacionado con la actividad misma, pero era de origen mental, el realmente estaba muy viejo para estas clases de juegos...

-"Que descanses George y gracias... — dijo candy y albert con una amplia sonrisa, que solo George pudo entender...

-"No tienen porque, el placer fue mío y todo estuvo en orden, no hay nada de qué preocuparse... — fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, las fotos de candy y albert a pesar de no haber sido tomadas por el fotógrafo de la familia serian adquiridas por la prensa, ese fue algo que negocio con los periodistas, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, george comenzó su camino sin embargo la señora Jenkins lo alcanzo despidiéndose de él y agradeciéndole una vez más su ayuda...El se sintió contento de haber ayudado y se marcho a descansar...

Poco a poco todos los invitados fueron retirándose, archie se despidió de Annie y su familia mientras Albert acompañaba a Candy a su habitación...

Al detenerse en frente su puerta el saco de su chaqueta aquella cajita donde mantenía el anillo que le había comprado, tan pronto llegaron el subió a buscarlo...Abriéndolo y sacando la joya que consideraba más importante porque la describía a ella, el tomo de su mano dejando a una candy sin poder pronunciar palabra...

-"Era lo que faltaba para hacerlo oficial... — dijo él mientras se lo colocaba en su delicado dedo...

-"¡Albert es hermoso!... — exclamo candy quien se encontraba corta en palabras observando aquel anillo que hacía realidad su sueño, ella recordó cuando era pequeña, las veces que se imagino bailando con su príncipe, pero lo que estaba viviendo era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños, ellos se casarían...

-"Tan hermoso como su portadora, ahora solo debemos decidir la fecha... — dijo él mirándola con adoración y rogando que no lo hiciera esperar tanto...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, en su emoción no lo había pensado...-"Albert, ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?... ¿No crees que debemos preguntarle primero a la tía?...

-"Si lo dejamos en manos de mi tía, ella tomaría al menos un año en organizar nuestra boda, y yo me preguntaba si estás de acuerdo que fuera en tres meses?... — fue lo que pensó sería suficiente tiempo para que ella se sintiera más relajada y prepararan todo con calma, porque si fuera por el se casarían al siguiente día...

-"Tres meses... — susurro ella sonrojándose, en tres meses seria la esposa de Albert...

Albert la miro confundido, quizás tres meses sería muy rápido para ella...

-"Claro que podríamos esperar más tiempo si piensas que es muy pronto...

-"¡No!... — exclamo candy interrumpiéndolo...-"Tres meses es perfecto... — agrego suavizando su tono de voz y sonriéndole, no pudo evitar emocionarse...

Albert sonrió complacido, por un momento pensó que tendría que esperar más tiempo...

-"Descansa pequeña, mañana lo anunciaremos en el almuerzo... — dijo el rozando una de sus mejillas con sus manos...

-"Si, tu también...Albert ¿Crees que la tía se molestara con nosotros?... —pregunto antes de que él se marchara...

-"¿Por qué crees que lo hará?... — respondió albert con otra pregunta, no creía que su tía se enojaría con ellos por adelantar todo...

-"Es que apenas fui presentada como tu novia, y anunciar ahora nuestra boda quizás a ella no le guste... — dijo ella con un tono de tristeza...

-"Candy, en el momento que anuncie que eras mi novia, en ese momento todos sabían que serias algún día mi esposa, quizás la tía se sorprenderá que sea pronto, pero tú y yo somos los únicos que decidimos... — dijo el acortando la distancia entre los dos...

-"Si... — contesto ella sintiendo muy cerca su cálido aliento...

-" Si.. — respondió dándole un rápido beso en sus labios, a pesar de que sabía que eran observados...-"Que descanses pequeña... — dijo el sin poder evitar curvar sus labios, las mejillas de ella estaban cubiertas por un rojo escarlata...

-"Tu también... — finalmente pudo decir ella entrando en su habitación...

Albert hizo camino pensando en lo maravilloso que fue su día, ahora solo quedaba convencer a su tía de hacer todos los preparativos en ese tiempo...Y ese era el único detalle que esperaba resolver al siguiente día, porque estuviera ella de acuerdo o no, ellos se casarían...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos para:** Serena Candy Andrew Graham, somiant, lis g, Blackcat2010, miiriam121, lucia ardley, Amy Ri So, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Mayra Exitosa, Laila, Vere Canedo, Amy CL, chriss chapenul, CandyFan, Noemi Cullen, Ms Puddleglum, Gatita Andrew, Laila, KattieAndrew, Lila, Karen Delgado, Cielo Azul A, Gelsie, Eydie, nikimarkus1, LETY, Kumi Kinomoto, EnakaT, albertlover, Paolau2, Blanca Andrew, cocobets, samaggy, Rosalina, Azulenlila, Magnolia A, sara, gabyselenator, Lupisss, patty sparda, Betsabe...


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo IX**

La mañana se había pasado muy rápida para aquellos quienes trabajaban en la villa de Lakewood, después de la noche anterior la mayoría de ellos aun sentían el agotamiento sufrido por aquella presentación hecha en la mansión, después de haber terminado con la limpieza y el arreglo del salón principal ahora ellos corrían de un lado a otro colocando las mesas para el almuerzo que se realizaría al mediodía...

Muchos de ellos quienes habían trabajado por años en la mansión estaban felices de que el joven William seleccionara a la señorita Candy como su novia, muchos la conocían desde que ella era una pequeña, y para ellos fue una inmensa sorpresa el saber que eran pareja...El cotilleo que se extendió en cada rincón de aquella villa había sido imposible de contener, sin embargo la supervisión constante de Elroy Andrew ayudo a disminuir las asunciones hechas por el personal, ella aceleraba cada paso que ellos daban, ella era la sombra en la que ninguno se quería reflejar...El solo mirarla sin decir palabra hacia que cada uno de ellos agilizaran todo incluyendo la decoración.

A las once y cuarenta y cinco minutos todo estaba listo, las mesas decoradas acorde al evento, el aroma del jardín cubría y resplandecía aquella área sin necesidad de agregar adicionales flores, la vajilla seleccionada había sido organizada en cada una de las mesas colocadas de manera indicada, el día los bendecía con los leves rayos del sol y refrescando cada rincón con una suave brisa, mientras que poco a poco, uno a uno, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, algunos se habían quedado la noche anterior en la mansión, y otros simplemente provenían de las propiedades donde se habían hospedados...

Elroy Andrew sonreía recibiendo a sus invitados, complacida consigo misma, una vez mas había logrado que todo estuviera listo a tiempo, sin retraso generado por sus empleados, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿donde andaban Candice y William?...

**=o=o=**

Candy lucía un hermoso vestido de algodón, el cual era perfecto para la ocasión, después de las incesantes compras que tuvo que endurar con la tía, ella le había indicado cuales vestidos usar, y en qué ocasión usarlos, sus rubios cabellos sueltos en forma de cascada eran sostenidos por una cinta que era del mismo color de su vestido, ella agrego un leve color rosa a sus labios terminando, estaba lista y ansiosa, su nerviosismo crecía con el anuncio que harían, de seguro la tía se opondría porque apenas habían anunciado su noviazgo, ella diría que sería inapropiado, pero albert le dijo que no se preocupara, así que respiro una vez más calmando sus nervios...

Candy levanto su mano admirando el anillo que portaba por decima vez, sus mejillas encendidas y una amplia sonrisa aparecieron al recordar su proposición la noche anterior, no podía describir con palabras lo feliz que se sentía, albert le dijo que lo luciera, él quería que todos ellos lo notaran tan pronto bajaran al almuerzo, donde él haría el anuncio de su compromiso...

El toque a la puerta hizo que ella sonriera aun más, porque ella sabía perfectamente quién venia a escoltarla. La señora Jenkins quien se encontraba con ella y quien no dejaba de sonreír internamente al verla observar ese anillo quinientas veces, abrió la puerta dando paso a un casual y guapo albert, candy no pudo evitar ver lo joven que él se vía vestido de aquella manera, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban y se veían más claro con la luz del día, pero aquella amplia sonrisa en él al descubrir su escrutinio hicieron que ella bajara su rostro...

-"¿Lista?... — pregunto al ver como ella lo detallo, y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al ver lo ruborizada que estaba...

-"Si... — respondió ella un poco apenada...

Albert extendió su mano invitándola, candy la tomo y así salieron de la habitación seguidos por la señora Jenkins quien era la única que sabía que candy y albert estaban comprometidos pero ahora de una manera más seria, ella los seguía, en sus años de experiencia lo había visto todo, y eran momentos como esos los que realmente eran su verdadera recompensa...Aunque no se le había esperado tan pronto, a su esposo le tomo meses poder tener el coraje suficiente para pedírselo, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba, a el joven andrew le tomo años según lo que candy le conto, así que no había sido rápido tomándolo desde ese punto de vista...

Annie y su familia ya estaban sentados en su mesa, y al lado de ella archie se encontraba, el se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, annie había cambiado un poco en los últimos meses con él, ella era un poco mas desinhibida y no tan tímida logrando que la relación de ambos creciera, después de tanto tiempo de frustración el finalmente sentía algo más que cariño por ella, él sabía lo que sus padres esperaban de él, él sabía lo que annie deseaba, pero aun él no estaba preparado a dar ese paso...

Elroy Andrew estaba orgullosa de su sobrino, su impecablemente saludo dado a los invitados le dejaron saber una vez más que él no era solo el patriarca de su familia por título, pero también por toda la generosidad, carisma y cariño que ella no poseía, tenía que aceptar que él representaba un cambio en la próxima generación de los Andrew's, a pesar de haber pasado muchos años viajando en forma de rebeldía, solo dios sabe cuánto dolores de cabeza y angustia ella sufrió al no saber donde él se encontraba, cuanto lloro ese año que estuvo perdido, solo su orgullo no la ayudo a encontrarlo, porque todo ese tiempo el estuvo con la que ahora sostenía de manos, la pequeña rubia a la que no tolero en aquel entonces, ella lo había salvado de un destino incierto...

Ella estaba agradecida con candice por el valor que tuvo de ayudar a su sobrino, especialmente porque su integridad estuvo en peligro, sin embargo a pesar de sentirse agradecida, ella también se sentía intranquila, si William se decidía a casar con ella, y esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, quizás con el tiempo ella podría ayudar a esa muchacha a sobrellevar el peso de lo que significaba ser la esposa de un Andrew, no sabía cómo candice asumiría su posición al lado de William sin tener la preparación que ella tuvo como matriarca. Pero no era algo que debiera de preocuparle por los momentos...

Albert y candy sonreían en complicidad, todos habían notado que estaban comprometidos excepto su tía, al parecer ella estaba en otro mundo distraída porque no escuchaba las felicitaciones que recibían, albert se levanto pidiendo la atención de todos, el estaba feliz y nada ni nadie cambiaria como se sentía...

-"Quiero agradecer a todos por habernos acompañado en la presentación de esta hermosa señorita como mi novia... — dijo albert haciendo una pausa y tomando de la mano a candy para que se levantara, todos sonrieron al ver la hermosa pareja que hacían...-"Pero ahora, quiero que brinden con nosotros una vez más, porque esta señorita ha aceptado ser mi esposa... — al terminar de decir esas palabras todos jadearon ante la sorpresa, annie se tapo la boca con sus dos manos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, archie se paso una mano por sus cabellos al saberlo, su tío no perdió el tiempo, y la tía, bueno a la tía se le volvió a bajar la presión sanguínea...

Sus peores temores acababan de hacerse realidad en simples palabras pronunciadas por la boca de William, ella no podía creer que le hubiese pedido matrimonio a la pequeña rubia tan pronto...Definitivamente ella estaba muy vieja para seguir sorprendiéndose con las decisiones tomadas por su sobrino...

Albert pudo notar el rostro de su tía con la noticia, en el solo reflejaba lo opuesta que estaba a la idea, él sabía que era solo porque no se lo esperaba tan pronto, pero por su mandíbula tensa el podría jurar que se estaba mordiendo la lengua, al menos no pronuncio palabra, por los momentos...

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas, todos estaban sorprendidos y felices por la joven pareja, todos excepto la tía quien se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del almuerzo, y eso incomodo mucho a candy, no se lo esperaba, esperaba que digiera algo, gritara, reclamara, sin embargo no lo hizo, tal y como cuando ella anuncio que era la novia de albert, la tía no se opuso, bueno quizás no dijo nada porque habían invitados, ella tenía que recordar lo moderada que era la tía, ella nunca diría algo inapropiado en frente de otros, eso era algo que ella admiraba de la tía, a pesar de su mal carácter y de su actitud autoritaria, ella sabía cómo comportarse, no como ella quien metía la pata a cada paso sin poder controlar su lengua...suspiro perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto amor...

George también se había sorprendido con la noticia, desde su rincón pudo observar lo feliz que ellos dos se veían, se alegro mucho de haberlos ayudado la noche anterior, pero ahora su mirada se dirigió a madame elroy, quien lucía que explotaría en cualquier momento, sus años de experiencia al lado de esa familia lo ensañaron a ver cuando la pobre echaba humo por su cabeza, definitivamente la sorpresa no le había caído muy bien, solo esperaba que ella no causara problemas, porque a pesar de todo ella había aceptado la relación de candy y william, así que era de esperar que ellos se casaran, pero con ella todo era posible...

Al terminar el almuerzo y cuando no había ningún invitado alrededor Elroy Andrew finalmente se dirigió a ellos dos...

-"William, Candice, entonces ya lo decidieron, ¿tienen ya la fecha?... — Pregunto con la esperanza de que al menos fueran sensatos, de seguro William sabia el tiempo que le tomaría preparar su boda y por eso propuso tan repentinamente...

-"Si tía, candy y yo queremos que sea en tres meses, en junio sería apropiado... — respondió albert sonriendo, ese sería su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, levantarse con ella entre sus brazos al siguiente día...

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa al recordar su conversación durante el almuerzo, a ella le pareció perfecto, ese mes seria su cumpleaños, era perfecto, pero pronto sus sonrisas se desvanecieron al escuchar a la tía...

-"¡Pero William!... ¡Eso es imposible hijo!, ¡tienes que ser razonable!... en tres meses ni siquiera el vestido de candice estará listo, es una locura lo que me pides... — Elroy Andrew ahora no podía creer que el pensara que ella podría organizar una boda en tres meses, ¡tan desesperados estaban!...

-"No tía, no es imposible, celebraremos mi cumpleaños el mismo día de nuestra boda, así usted no tendrá que hacer adicionales preparativos, tengo la mas absoluta fe en usted tía... — Albert lo había pensado toda la noche, el se esperaba algo como eso de parte de su tía, así que estaba seguro que esta era una solución perfecta, candy estuvo de acuerdo cuando lo sugirió durante el almuerzo...

-"Pero, pero William, hijo, tu cumpleaños no se puede comparar a tu boda... — Su presión no le preocupaba ahora, su corazón estaba por detenerse el solo imaginarse esa clase de bodas...

-"Nosotros no queremos una boda ostentosa tía, si fuera por mi seria solo ustedes y a quien candy quisiera invitar, nadie más, si eso es muy difícil de aceptar entonces nosotros la organizaremos en otro lado... — Ni albert, ni candy querían la típica boda que organizaría su tía...

Elroy Andrew sabía que William lo había calculado todo muy bien, no podía hacer nada ante ello, solo tenía que hablar con candice ciertos detalles, quizás ella sería más razonable, quizás podía convencerla a esperar...

-"Como desees, candice me acompañas a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada... — pidió ella sabiendo que la pequeña rubia no se negaría...

-"Por supuesto tía... — Albert soltó de su mano inseguro, en sus ojos solo reflejaba desconfianza...

-"Gracias hija... —dijo la tía ignorando la mirada de Albert, candy la ayudo y así subieron las dos por las escaleras...

-"No te preocupes William lo peor ya paso... — comento un george quien estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho la conversación...

-"No lo sé George, con la tía se puede esperar cualquier cosa... — suspiro resignado...

-"Cierto, pero tienes que confiar en la señorita candy... — George le sonrió animándolo...

-"Tienes razón...

**=o=o=**

Tan pronto entraron en la habitación Elroy Andrew le pido a candy sentarse, candy pestañeo varias veces al saber lo que venía sentándose, ya decía ella que no podía ser tan fácil...

-"Candice, espero que sepas lo que representa ser la esposa de William?, y espero que lo hayas pensado bien y que no te hayas dejado llevar por el enamoramiento que sientes por él... — dijo ella secamente sabiendo que muchas veces el enamoramiento no dejaba que jovencitas como ella pensaran claro...

-"Tía, yo amo a Albert... — respondió candy sabiendo que no era un simple enamoramiento lo que sentía, ella aprendió a diferenciarlo, enamoramiento fue lo que sintió por terry, porque con él era solo eso, un enamoramiento que vivieron ellos dos a través de cartas, el tiempo en el colegio los acerco, sus vacaciones en escocía hizo que se enamorara de él, pero amor, el verdadero amor que se siente cuando alguien te protege, el que crece con el tiempo y la convivencia, compartiendo, riendo, llorando, y disfrutando de cada momento que la vida te da, ese era el que sentía por albert, un amor que solo la distancia al alejarse él de ella descubrió, un amor que floreció con el día a día que compartian, no era una simple costumbre, era una necesidad, era la ansiedad que sentía cuando él se iba en sus viajes por largo tiempo, era como su corazón se sentía al latir descontroladamente cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, confundida por mucho tiempo ella comprendió lo que sentía por él...

Elroy Andrew la miro por unos segundos antes de hablar, la confirmación de aquellas palabras aliviaban en su ser su sinceridad, sin embargo no podía negar aquel persistente sentimiento de que candice realmente no sabía todo lo que tenía que asumir una vez que fuera la esposa de William, y todo iba muy rápido con ellos dos, una pregunta en su mente la tenia rondando desde que anunciaron su compromiso y simplemente la tenía que hacer...

-"Candice dime, ¿Crees ser lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyar y estar al lado de William?... ¿Crees que puedas asumir tu rol al lado de mi sobrino?... — Pregunto haciendo una pausa, el ver su rostro que lucía como que no entendía sus preguntas ella continuo:-...

-"Tú conoces muy bien al que llamas Albert, esa parte de él que ni siquiera yo he podido entender, pero me pregunto si conoces a William, el patriarca de nuestra familia, el que toma decisiones a diaria, el que lleva todo el peso de las empresas Andrew's, el que necesitara de tu apoyo cuando hayan dudas y momentos inciertos en sus vidas, porque como su esposa tú serás la única en donde el buscara aligerar ese peso que lleva, tu serás la única donde el buscara apoyo y algunas veces serás tu quien lo guiara, y solo tu tendrás que asumir ciertas responsabilidades que yo manejo por los momentos, no solo las domesticas, pero también las múltiples obras de caridades, entre otros...

-"Tia, yo..yo...— Candy trago seco, la tía ponía todo de una manera tan difícil de entender...

-"¡Hmph!... — salió de la garganta de la tía un tanto molesta, su tartamudeo para ella solo significaba que realmente no pensó en nada, cuantas veces no le dijo que tenía que ser parte del mundo de William?...así que dejo salir finalmente lo que sentía:-...

-"¡¿Acaso pensaste que se casarían y que tu continuarías con tu rutina como si nada?!... ¡¿qué continuarías trabajando en el hospital todo el día sin respaldar a William?!, porque eso sería egoísta de tu parte, pensar que nada cambiaria, dejarlo solo mientras tu usas tu tiempo en el hospital, y abandonándolo algunas veces en tus guardias nocturnas... — Elroy Andrew se enfureció de tan solo pensarlo, ¿acaso ella no sabía de las responsabilidades que formaban parte de la vida matrimonial?, ¿o es que acaso solo pensaba en ella?...

Las palabras de la tía movieron algo muy dentro de su ser, candy ahora no sabía, nunca pensó en nada de eso, no sabía que responderles en esos momentos... Elroy Andrew al ver la duda y confusión en sus ojos solo agrego:-...

-"Piénsalo durante esta semana con calma candice, estoy segura que William entenderá que necesitan tiempo, después de todo ustedes tomaran la decisión de casarse apresuradamente, yo creo que con tiempo y dedicación estarás preparada, yo te ayudare si deseas ser la esposa de William, pero tomate la semana para pensarlo claramente, ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar, mañana todos salimos a chicago y estoy exhausta...

Candy asentó levantándose, antes de salir la tía dijo algo más...-"Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, y que en una semana me des la respuesta, por favor no se lo menciones a William...

-"Si... — fue lo único que ella respondió saliendo de la habitación...

**=o=o=o=**

El regreso a chicago fue en un total silencio, candy no le menciono la conversación que mantuvo con la tía a albert, sin embargo ella sabía que el notaba un poco su cambio por más que lo disimulo, ella puso esa conversación a un lado y se dedico a su trabajo, donde fue llamada por el director del Hospital notificándole de los cambios...

-"Candice de hoy en adelante estarás asignada a cuidados intensivos, el doctor Robert te espera para entregarte tus nuevas tareas diarias...

Candy asentó saliendo, todo se le estaba complicando, trabajar en esa área significaba mas guardias nocturnas y las recientes palabras de la tía resonaban como eco en su mente...

Los días pasaban y albert sentía a candy un poco distante, no sabía lo que hablo su tía con ella, pero él podía ver el cambio en su pequeña, pero ahora estaba un poco estresado por todas las guardias nocturnas que ella cubría, a pesar de llevarla y recogerla a primera hora en las mañanas, ella se vía agotada, cansada, y reconocía que no le gustaba, pero él jamás le pediría que abandonara su carrera, él la amaba por ser ella como era, sin embargo le preocupaba su tristeza, cada vez que le preguntaba que le pasaba, ella solo respondía que era cansancio...Esperaría que ella le digiera lo que le pasaba...

**=o=o=o=**

El día en que hablaría con la tía había llegado, candy no dejaba de ver el anillo que portaba en su dedo, aquel anillo que representaba tanto y que albert le había entregado pidiéndole que fuera su esposa, ella era inmensamente feliz sabiendo que estaría a su lado por siempre, ella amaba y adoraba a albert por ser quien era, sin embargo, como poder asimilar y aceptar lo que en realidad representaba estar a su lado?, una vida sencilla al lado de un hombre como Albert era imposible y ella lo sabía...

La tía se había encargado de recordárselo, dándole detalles de lo que significaba realmente ser su esposa, aquellas palabras tenían un toque de sabiduría y ella lo sabía, aquellas palabras contenía el significado de lo que sería ser la esposa no solo de Albert, pero también de William, el Patriarca de los Andrew's, un hombre que a pesar de ser bondadoso y cariñoso era también poderoso, y a pesar de amarlo como ella lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo ante toda la información dada por la tía, era tanto lo que ella no sabía que ahora sentía una pequeña duda en su ser, tenía miedo de fallarle, tenía miedo de no poder cumplir con todas esas responsabilidades que ahora la tía cubría, ella no podía detener las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar por sus ojos...

¿Porque algunas veces tenía que ser tan débil?, porque no podía ser siempre fuerte, fuerte como cuando tomo la decisión de encontrar su propio camino cruzando a otro continente, fuerte como su determinación de encontrar a albert cuando abandono el hospital sin memoria, fuerte como luchar toda su vida y sonreír a pesar de que su camino nunca fue sencillo, porque algunas veces dejaba que el miedo la invadiera...

Y el pasar toda la semana llena de trabajo en el hospital y el constante asedio por su ahora jefe habían hecho que terminara en ese apartamento, sola, llorando como una tonta sin haberle contado nada a albert, no se atrevía a herirlo con su duda por más pequeña que fuera, albert no había hecho más que amarla y cuidarla a cada paso...

Una semana le había dado la tía para que se decidiera y fue solo hasta ahora en que ella busco el tiempo para pensar...Al no tener respuesta para lo que le había preguntado la tía, ella al salir de su jornada de labor y evitando a Carson el chofer de los Andrew's no regreso a la mansión...

Sin rumbo se encontró parada en frente al apartamento que una vez compartió con albert, el cual él había comprado recientemente, sacando de su bolsa aquellas llaves del apartamento que albert le entrego subió y entro, el apartamento en Magnolia la ayudaría a tomar una decisión, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos que llevaba en su corazón, aquellos momentos donde albert cocinaba para los dos, aquellos momentos donde bromeaban y se reían de las ocurrencias del día...

Candy suspiro recordando cuando él la consoló y cuido ante su separación con terry, tantos momentos vividos en aquel apartamento que ella se pregunto porque dudaba, entro en aquella habitación que compartió alguna vez con él, cuando las cosas eran sencillas y solo eran ella y él, sentándose en la cama ella dejo salir las lagrimas contenidas, ellas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no había razón de temer, no había razón de dudar, porque no importaba las responsabilidades si albert estaba con ella...

Después de limpiar sus lagrimas el cansancio finalmente la invadió, la presión de toda la semana hizo que se quedara dormida en aquel apartamento...Pero ahora ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ella sabía que ellos serian felices no importaba que el camino fuera difícil, porque ellos se amaban, y era lo único que importaba...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert manejaba enojado, irritado con todos, por primera vez le pidió a Carson que la buscara y se apareció sin ella, diciendo que ella no se encontraba en el hospital, su semana había estado llena de sentimientos encontrados por la repentina actitud de candy, no podía negarlo, se sentía angustiado, así que antes de salir a buscarla confronto a su tía, necesitaba saber, pero ella era una tumba, eran momentos como esos en que le provocaba mandarla a escocía sin un ticket de regreso...

El fue primero al hospital, nada, solo se encontró con el doctor quien por cierto se había encargado de que candy pasara menos tiempo con él y más tiempo en el hospital, una llamada telefónica de su parte y el seria transferido a un hospital en Europa sin retorno permitido a los estados unidos, pero él no usaría su influencia para algo como eso, aunque ganas no le faltaban, si eso significaba que protegería a candy...

Solo había un lugar donde podía estar, o al menos esperaba encontrarla ahí, preocupado por la hora que era albert detuvo el auto frente al apartamento en Magnolia, había traído las llaves con el pensando en la posibilidad, subiendo en silencio por las escaleras llego, al ver luz debajo la puerta dejo salir un respiro de alivio, ella se encontraba ahí...

Albert entro cuidadosamente, hacia un poco de frio en el apartamento, la bolsa de candy estaba sobre la mesa, el camino hacia la habitación donde no había luz pero donde él tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, al abrir la puerta ahí la vio, con su uniforme de enfermera dormida sobre la amplia cama que había comprado, la litera que ellos antes compartieron la había remplazado...

El se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su pequeña había estado llorando, sus pestañas aun mojadas y la evidencia en sus mejillas se lo decían... ¿Qué sucedía?... ¿Por qué no hablaba con él?...

-"Candy...candy... — susurro llamándola, la verdad no quería despertarla, ella se veía agotada, pero si no regresaban los incesantes reclamos de su tía no pararían, aunque a él no le importaba...

-"Albert... — murmuro ella mientras se aferraba más a su almohada...

¿Estará soñando con él?... — se pregunto albert sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de solo imaginarlo...-"Vamos pequeña, despierta, tenemos que regresar... — susurro el apartando algunos de sus rizados cabellos...

-"...- no quiero... — dijo ella perezosamente, no se quería mover...

Albert dejo salir un respiro resignado, tendría que despertarla de otra manera...acercándose a ella y rozando su nariz en su cuello dijo...-"Vamos pequeña, no tienes porque caminar, te llevo en mis brazos hasta el carro... — susurro el terminando sus palabras con pequeños besos en su cuello...Candy abrió sus ojos sonriendo, no pudo evitar las cosquillas que sus besos le provocaron...

Al voltear se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la veían con cierta preocupación...sus manos tocaron su rostro, un rostro que amaba y le daba la seguridad y la fuerza que ella necesitaba...-"Te amo... — le dijo mientras que albert le sonrió, dios le había hecho falta escucharlo toda la semana, dos simples palabras que necesitaba tanto como a ella, por un momento llego a pensar que ella se había arrepentido de aceptarlo...

-"Y yo a ti, ahora señorita tenemos que irnos, no podemos pasar la noche aquí, pero antes quiero que me digas la verdad candy, ¿qué es lo que te dijo la tía?, ¿por qué has estado toda la semana angustiada?... sabes que te conozco muy bien y me doy cuenta de que algo ronda tu mente... —pregunto él mientras sentía las manos de ella acariciar su rostro...

-"No me dijo nada malo albert, solo quería que supiera de mis responsabilidades antes de que nos casáramos, y yo sentí un poco de miedo, no quiero fallarte, y sé que no estoy preparada para todo lo que se espera de mi, pero sé que aprenderé en el camino, lo estuve pensando, y creo que dejare el hospital...

Albert se sorprendió antes sus palabras...-"Candy sabes que yo nunca te pediría que abandonaras lo que te has ganado con tanto esfuerzo, no tienes porque escuchar a la tía, ella no entiende, tu amas trabajar en el hospital, es tu vocación y yo no quiero que por mí... — ella no lo dejo terminar, candy se sentó en la cama colando un dedo en sus labios...

-"No lo hare solo por ti albert, ni tampoco lo hare por las palabras de la tía, lo hare por los dos, si amo trabajar en el hospital, pero te amo a ti aun mas, y si te vas de viaje nuevamente como lo has hecho otras veces, yo quiero poder estar a tu lado, no quiero sufrir otra separación, quiero estar ahí en cada paso que me necesites... — confeso ella...

-"Candy... — Albert no pudo evitar estrecharla contra su pecho, sus manos perdidas en sus rizados cabellos, su aroma lo envolvía, y él la amaba...-"Gracias pequeña, tenía miedo...

-"¿De qué albert?...

-"De que te hubieras arrepentido de aceptarme…. — confeso él, había pasado una semana con esa inseguridad en su ser...

-"Lo siento... — contesto ella mordiéndose los labios...albert realmente la podía leer fácilmente...

-"No tienes porque, ahora nos tenemos que ir sino queremos escuchar a la tía...

-"Y a la señora Jenkins también... — agrego ella logrando que los dos se rieran, albert a ese punto no lo resistió y le dio un suave y tierno beso...toda la semana había querido hacerlo, al sentir su cálido aliento ella supo que su decisión era la correcta, el sentir sus labios en los de ella se lo aseguraban, no había porque temer, no había porque dudar, porque ella estaría junto a él...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos para:** Mayra Exitosa, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ms Puddleglum, sayuri1707, Rosa Amanda, Fersita92, Fersita92, nikimarkus1, Karen Delgado, Paolau2, Gatita Andrew, Amy CL, LETY, Kumi Kinomoto, Blackcat2010, Guest, Tatita Andrew, sara, somiant, MIRIAM RAMIREZ, Cielo Azul A, KattieAndrew, Eydie, Blanca Andrew, patty sparda, gabyselenator, samaggy, Milady, Karen Delgado, verito...

N/A: Hola chicas, espero que hayan pasado una linda semana, próximo capítulo:- "Feliz Cumpleaños Albert" y con eso bodaaaaa!, habrán invitados especiales, invitados no esperados y por supuesto aquellos que ni siquiera fueron invitados...jejejejeje...mis queridas lectoras espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo...siiiiii

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, siiiii...aquí estamos nuevamente, uffff, se me había olvidado este capítulo, un poco de los nervios antes de la boda...Espero que se diviertan mientras termino de editar el próximo, lo bajare a mas tardar el sábado, siiiii...saludos y muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia...

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo X**

Elroy Andrew revisaba cuidadosamente cada una de las invitaciones que enviarían ese día, a pesar de haber supervisado la lista de invitados junto con William y Candice, ella siempre se aseguraba que no hubiera errores con la letra imprenta, no aceptaría ningún nombre o apellido mal escrito, ¿quisquillosa?... sabía que lo era, ¿exigente?... ¡siempre!, su apellido estaba en la línea de fuego por minúsculo que pareciera el detalle, el tener que preparar la boda de William el mismo día de su cumpleaños la tenía con los nervios de punta, no podía evitar ser meticulosa, revisando cada cosa...

- No se preocupe Madame Elroy, todo quedara perfecto... — comento Jenkins quien la ayudaba en esos momentos, tenía que darle crédito a la señora, ella había movido cielo y tierra para tener todo listo a tiempo...

- ¡William siempre pide lo imposible!, no se cual era el problema en esperar por lo menos seis meses más... — respondió la tía al recordar la conversación que había tenido con ellos, aquel día en que Candice le informo de su decisión, ella simplemente no pudo disuadir a ninguno de los dos a que esperaran un poco más...

- Recuerde que ellos están jóvenes y enamorados Madame Elroy... — Jenkins continuo, ella los entendía, pero también entendía el punto de vista de la señora, no era tarea sencilla preparar una boda y un cumpleaños al mismo tiempo, especialmente en una familia de su estatus, ella definitivamente no podría, su sincera admiración iba a la dama que tenía en frente...

- Quizás tengas razón... — Respiro hondo en resignación, al menos el vestido estaba casi listo, el kilt de su sobrino arreglado y preparado, las cosas ya no eran tan pesadas como en el comienzo de esas semanas, aun tenían varias semanas por delante, no había mayor retraso con respecto al evento, con la única que en realidad ella hacía poco progreso, era con la misma Candy, no era fácil enseñarla, especialmente por lo distraída que se la pasaba... Respiro profundamente una vez más pensando que al menos la pequeña rubia tenía un gran corazón y amaba sinceramente a su sobrino, sino su paciencia la hubiera dejado el mismo día en que comenzaron sus clases.

Ahora al menos pudo lograr que llegara al comedor a tiempo, fue en ese entonces en que ella se pregunto... ¿porque la servidumbre aun no le informaba si el almuerzo estaba listo o no?... ¿donde estaban todos?...Ahora que ella lo pensaba, no había visto a ninguno del personal domestico toda la mañana...

- ¿Sucede algo Madame Elroy?... — pregunto Jenkins al verla levantar...

- Ya es pasada la hora del almuerzo, es extraño que ninguna de la servidumbre haya venido a informarnos... — Era cierto pensó Jenkins levantándose también...

Elroy Andrew caminaba por la mansión con la señora Jenkins a su lado sin encontrar si quiera una sombra del personal, era extraño, era raro, realmente ahora se estaba preocupando, sin encontrar a nadie en su camino, ella decidió ir hacia la cocina, tan pronto estuvieron cerca ella pudo escuchar las murmuraciones entre el personal, al parecer todos se encontraban congregados en la cocina, al detenerse en la puerta ella jadeo de la sorpresa, sus ojos desorbitados al ver semejante desastre, todos estaban ocupados con mopas, esponjas y demás utensilios de limpieza...

-¡¿Que sucedió?!... — Pregunto ella dejando a todos en silencio y deteniéndose en su labor...el mundo se habría venido abajo, y ellas ni siquiera se habían enterado, tan concentradas estuvieron que no escucharon el alboroto generado temprano...

**_=o= En la mañana =o=_**

- ¿Vienes a almorzar Albert?... — pregunto Candy antes de que se marchara...

- Si pequeña, la tía desea hablar con los dos acerca de otros detalles... — respondió dándole un beso en su mejilla, estaba tan feliz de tenerla cerca todos los días, su preocupación por todas esas guardias nocturnas, y el exceso de trabajo a la que ella había sido sometida, habían terminado, se sentía egoísta, pero el tan solo saber que ella lo esperaba cada día al regresar de la oficina, hacían que su corazón latiera emocionado...

- Entonces nos vemos en unas horas... — confirmo ella esperanzada mientras en sus labios una sonrisa se dibujaba, Albert asentó subiendo al auto, hoy sería el día en que lo sorprendería, además que necesitaba la distracción de todos sus intensos estudios, desde que hablaron con la tía, y a pesar de su resistencia, ella había puesto de su parte aprendiendo todo lo que la tía le enseñaba, no era fácil, la tía era demasiado estricta, pero cada vez que sentía que no podía, solo tenía que recordar aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con amor para volver a tener fuerzas de continuar...

Los preparativos de su boda, y el cumpleaños de Albert le estaban dejando poco tiempo para aprender a cocinar, era fundamental aprender, al menos eso le había dicho la tía, **_"Candice, a pesar de contar con el personal de la cocina, como futura esposa de William necesitas aprender por lo menos lo básico"_**, ella sabía lo básico, había protestado, el problema era que sin quererlo, lo que preparaba se le quemaba...

Sin dejarla decir más, la tía le había asignado algunas de las cocineras a que le enseñaran, decidida a aprender a hacer los platos favoritos de Albert, ella tomaba al menos una hora cada día para escaparse a la cocina, y aprender todo lo que cariñosamente le enseñaban, pero hoy, hoy ella decidió poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, sin ayuda, sin nadie sobre su hombros supervisándola, y sin ningún personal alrededor, ella ese día cocinaría el almuerzo para todos, sí señor, ella sorprendería a Albert, y le demostraría a la tía que si podía...

Entrando en la cocina, ella le pidió al personal que se podían retirar...

- Pero señorita, no es necesario, eso es mucho trabajo para usted, deje que la ayudemos... — pidió la cocinera principal, aterrorizada de pensar que la futura señora Andrew cocinaría para todos, y sin la ayuda de ninguno de ellos...

- No te preocupes, tengo suficiente tiempo, hoy lo hare yo sola, tómense la mañana libre... — contesto ella sonriéndoles...

- Señorita Candy no podemos, Madame Elroy se enojara con nosotras si abandonamos nuestro puesto... — suplico una de las ayudantes, todas ellas sabían que simplemente la cocina no era para Candy, ella era una persona dulce y bondadosa, pero por más que intentaban enseñarla, ella simplemente no aprendía, muchas veces tuvieron que volver a preparar lo hecho por ella, pero ninguna se atrevía a decírselo, ella era la futura esposa del señorito William, y ellas simplemente no tenían el valor de decirle que la cocina no era para ella...

- No se preocupen por la tía, de ella me encargo yo, ahora si pueden retirarse... — Uno a uno derrotados fue abandonando aquella cocina, nadie decía nada, algunos se sentían orgulloso de que la señorita lo hiciera, y otros, otros simplemente sabían que sus cabezas rodarían por la puerta al siguiente día...

Candy se puso manos a la obra, abrió aquellos amplios libros donde las cocineras mantenían y marcaban los platillos favoritos de la familia, se coloco uno de los delantales de la cocina, para luego recoger sus rubios cabellos altos en una cola, y así comenzó su labor, feliz, sonriendo, e imaginándose el rostro de todos al ver lo preparado por ella...

**=o=o=**

- William ya son las doce, pensé que almorzarías en la mansión?... — pregunto George al verlo sumergido aun en documentos...

- ¡¿Las doce?!... — exclamo él tomando su chaqueta, la mañana se le había pasado sin darse cuenta...

- Así es... — George sonrió al verlo levantarse rápido de su asiento, no podía negar que su próxima boda mantenían al joven distraído, pero estaba feliz porque ya no se esclavizaba en la oficina, al menos iba a almorzar todos los días a la mansión, la razón, pues todos lo sabían, la pequeña rubia era la única que era capaz de lograr que él llevara una vida normal.

- Nos vemos George... — fue lo último que él escucho al ver el joven desaparecer por la puerta...

En el camino a la mansión Albert pensaba que en tan solo unas semanas más ella sería su esposa, ella no se imaginaba lo mucho que él la amaba, quizás era un error hacerlo de la manera en que lo hacía, pero no lo podía evitar, sus esmeraldas iluminaban sus días, mientras que sus risas llenaban su corazón, nada lo hacía más feliz que verla sonreír, y pronto, muy pronto, ella seria suya por completa...

Al entrar en la mansión, Albert noto como todo el personal se había congregado en las puerta de la cocina, ¿Que sucedía?... se pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellos...

- Vamos alguno tiene que entrar y consolar a la señorita, ella es tan buena, no es su culpa que... — no termino de decir porque Albert lo interrumpió...

- ¿No es culpa de quien?, ¿qué sucede?... — Todos brincaron al mismo tiempo volteándose al darse de cuenta de quien se trataba...

- ¡Amo William!... — exclamaron al verlo, unos bajaron su rostro de inmediato, otros se mordían los labios...

- ¿Que sucede Ana?... — pregunto Albert levantando una ceja, ¿qué hacían todos ahí?... ¿y porque actuaban de esa manera?...

-Es que, es que, la señorita insistió, y entonces... entonces no pudimos, y ahora... ahora... — ella hablaba entre cortado e incoherente, Albert no entendía y decidió entrar en la cocina, era obvio que algo había sucedido ahí...

- ¡No señor!... — Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde, Albert entro quedándose paralizado en su sitio, aquello parecía un campo de batalla, una lucha intensa se había llevado a cabo en la cocina, el piso lleno de harina y otros ingredientes que él no pudo reconocer, las paredes cubiertas de queso y crema como si un soufflé hubiese estallado, esparciéndose por todas partes, cada rincón ahora estaba cubierto de lo que se imagino había sido el almuerzo, ¡¿Qué Rayos había pasado?!...se pregunto mientras se adentraba mas, tratando de no resbalarse...

Albert vio los libros de cocina abierto, las cascaras de huevos al lado de ellos, muchos utensilios regados a lo largo de la mesa, pero pronto se olvido de todo al escuchar los sollozos de su pequeña, era ella, acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde los sollozos provenían, ahí la encontró, cubierta de pies a cabeza con harina y con los mismo ingredientes que decoraba en esos momentos lo que había sido una impecable cocina, llorando, acurrucada como una pequeña indefensa, sentada debajo de la mesa, él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, para él, aun así en su estado, ella era lo más hermoso que conocía, ¿pero porque lloraba?... ¿Acaso ella causo todo eso?... ¿Acaso su dulce Candy había intentando preparar el almuerzo?...su corazón se enterneció al saber que ella lo había hecho...

- Candy... — llamo él suavemente colocándose de cuclillas en frente de ella...

Candy levanto su mirada, ahí estaba Albert, sus ojos azules la miraban con ternura a pesar de ver el desastre en aquella cocina, ella no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun no pudiera aprender, todo había comenzado tan bien, ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella?!, se preguntaba por novena vez sin poder dejar de llorar, nunca podría ser una buena esposa para él...

- Lo siento Albert... — fue lo único que pudo decirle entre sollozos...

- ¿Por qué lo sientes pequeña?... — pregunto él mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos...

- Mira a tu alrededor, nunca podre ser una buena esposa para ti, ni siquiera puedo cocinar...

-Shhhhh... — Albert la callo con un dedo en sus labios, sentándose a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él, sin importarle nada, ni nadie, le susurro... - Tú serás la mejor esposa que yo pudiera escoger pequeña, nunca habrá una mujer como tú en la familia Andrew, tu eres la mujer que yo amo por ser como eres, una mujer que no solo es muy dulce y generosa, pero también amable, cariñosa y bondadosa, la mejor mujer que conozco, tu corazón es el mejor tesoro que yo puedo tener, así que nunca más digas eso...

- Pero no se cocinar... — musito ella todavía sollozando...

- Y a mí no me importa, solo me importas tú, además se te olvida que yo sé cocinar, estoy seguro que sobreviviremos... — le dijo dándole un beso en sus cabellos y sonriendo...

Candy lo abrazo, era cierto que él sabía hacerlo, pero ella quería aprender, su sorpresa ahora estaba regada por toda la cocina, el soufflé había explotado en sus manos, la sopa había hervido hasta derramarse por el piso, ella se había caído con torta en manos, su día no había podido ser peor...

- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos afuera?, tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos... — invito él levantándose...

- ¿Y la tía?... — respondió con otra pregunta preocupada...

- Vendrá con nosotros... — confirmo él apartando algunos de sus rizados cabellos...

- Te amo Albert... — dijo ella aferrándose a él...

-Y yo a ti, nunca lo olvides pequeña... — Albert la abrazo hasta que ella se tranquilizo, él sabía que todos los observaban, pero a él no le importaba, en esos momentos solo ella le importaba...

- La tía se enojara conmigo al ver como destruí la cocina... — Candy se separo de él viendo a su alrededor...

- No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que ella sobrevivirá, ahora vamos...

- Pero Albert, mira como estoy, mira como te ensucie... — comento ella notando su vestimenta y viendo como había ensuciado su traje...

- Mmmm, cierto, lo haremos después de tomar un baño... — él tomo de su mano guiándola con cuidado fuera de la cocina, no supo como aguanto las ganas de reír al entrar en aquel lugar, le hubiese gustado verla, al salir Candy se detuvo...

- Lo siento... — se disculpo ella en frente de todo el personal...

- No tiene porque señorita, nosotros limpiaremos todo, vera que lucirá como si nunca hubiera sucedido... — todos asentaron en acuerdo...

- Gracias... — sonrió cambiando un poco su desanimo, todos eran buenos con ella...

- Vamos señorita le preparare un baño... — Indico una de las mucamas y Albert las acompaño no sin antes agradecerles a todos por su ayuda...

**=o= Presente =o=**

- ¡¿Que sucedió?!... — había preguntado la tía pero nadie respondía, la señora Jenkins también se había quedado sorprendida...

- Nada de importancia tía, hoy almorzaremos afuera... — dijo Albert bajando las escaleras con Candy en mano, ella se sentía apenada al verlas...

La tía levanto una ceja notando como la pequeña rubia escondía su rostro, no tenia que preguntar, es mas ya no quería saber, ella tenía suficiente cosas de que preocuparse para agregarle a una más, estaba aprendiendo a ignorar las locuras de esos dos, y algo le decía que Candice estaba detrás de aquel desastre...

**=o= Una semana antes de la Boda y el Cumpleaños =o=**

- Candy no te muevas, solo quédate quieta por unos minutos más... — dijo Annie mientras la modista trataba de ajustar un poco más el vestido, pero Candy no ayudaba, estaba nerviosa, no solo por su boda, pero porque aun no le había comprado nada a Albert, no sabía que regalarle...

- Annie no puedo, en una semana es el cumpleaños de Albert y aun no tengo nada para él... — contesto ella sin poder evitar moverse, su vida había estado de cabeza durante esos últimos tres meses, desde que dejo el hospital la tía apenas la había dejado respirar, entre sus clases, la selección de cada detalle para su boda, invitaciones, decoraciones, etc...Y desde aquel incidente en la cocina, tan pronto ella supo todos los detalles, no hubo manera que la dejara acercarse, la señora Jenkins le dijo que no se preocupara porque eso solo había sido el resultado de su nerviosismo antes de la boda, aun así, ella sentía que su vida estaba de cabezas, lo único que la confortaba era sus momentos al lado de Albert...

- No te preocupes Candy, estoy segura que Albert entenderá, mira todo lo que han hecho en tan poco tiempo...

- Si, lo sé, pero todo es gracias a la tía...

- Quizás, pero ella no hubiera hecho progreso sin ti a su lado, tienes que darte un poco de crédito Candy, tu también has trabajado duro... — dijo Annie quien se había sorprendido mucho al ver como Candy tomaba decisiones, a ella le hubiera tomado una eternidad decidir el sabor de su pastel de boda, Candy estaba cambiando sin darse cuenta, bueno ella siempre había sido fuerte, y pronto seria una mujer casada, no como ella quien tenía años de noviazgo con Archie y él aun nada, no creía que él realmente quisiera formalizar nada con ella...

- ¿Todo listo?... — pregunto la tía entrando a la habitación...

- Si Madame Elroy, los últimos detalles del vestido están listos, a más tardar mañana en la tarde les llevare el vestido... — dijo la modista quien había trabajado en el bajo presión...

- Excelente, Candice es tiempo de irnos... — dijo la tía saliendo de la habitación y revisando su agenda, en una semana seria la celebración y tan pronto ellos regresaran de su luna de miel, ella se iría a escocía, aun no le había informado a William, esperaba poder hacerlo esa noche durante la cena, ella deseaba paz y silencio, una temporada afuera no le haría mal, y así también le daría espacio a los recién casados, ya lo había decidido, esos meses la habían agotado...

- Si tía... — respondió Candy, aunque supo que ya ella no la escuchaba...

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy se lanzo en su cama, nunca antes se había sentido tan cansada como hasta ahora, y para su mala suerte, aun no sabía que regalarle a Albert, rendida se quedo dormida, se levanto cuando era cerca de la hora de la cena, cuando ella bajo, todos ya se encontraban en la mesa, inclusive el mismo Albert...

- ¿Te sientes bien pequeña?... — pregunto él al verla levantándose de su asiento...

- Sí, ¿por qué?... — respondió ella un poco confundida...

- La tía Elroy no queria que nadie te molestara... — dijo Albert mientras la veía detenidamente, se había preocupado al llegar, sabía que no era fácil para candy todos los cambios, estuvo a punto de llamar al doctor pero su tía dijo que no era necesario, que ella solo necesitaba un poco de descanso...

- Estoy bien Albert, no tienes de que preocuparte, gracias tía... — Candy supo que ella noto su cansancio, estaba agradecida por esas horas de descanso...

- No tienes porque Candice, tú te has esforzado mucho todos estos meses y necesitabas unas horas de descanso... — comento la tía con su monótona voz...

- De todas maneras muchas gracias tía, sin usted nosotros no hubiéramos logrado tener todo listo a tiempo... — dijo mientras ellos finalmente se sentaban...

- Pero tu también has sobrepasado mis expectativas Candice, por eso William he decidido que tan pronto los dos regresen de su luna de miel, me marchare una temporada a escocía... — anuncio ella dejando a la pareja sin palabras, especialmente a Candy, quien pensaba que ella aun no estaba lista para tomar las riendas de todo...

- Me parece una excelente idea tía, usted también merece un descanso... — Albert estaba de acuerdo con su tía, mientras Candy no pudo evitar preguntar:-

- Pero tía, yo, yo aun no estoy lista, ¿quién me va a ayudar?... — Candy miraba a la tía y a Albert preocupada...

- Candice, tu estas lista hija para asumir tu rol al lado de William, hay muchas cosas que solo la aprenderás en el camino, yo no puedo enseñártelas, estoy segura que sabrás como manejarte... — respondió la tía sinceramente, porque no importaba cuanto ella tratara de cambiarla, simplemente no podía, ella siempre seria como era, y lo único que ella realmente podía hacer era guiarla, el resto solo con experiencia lo aprendería...

- Pero, pero...

- No te preocupes pequeña, estoy seguro lo harás bien... — Le aseguro Albert mientras Archie asentaba, él estaba callado pensando en su futuro también, quería terminar sus estudios y ayudar a su tío, era algo que deseaba hablar con él, pero aun no lo haría, su tío estaba demasiado ocupado con su matrimonio, y él estaba feliz por ellos dos...

La señora Jenkins estaba de acuerdo con Madame Elroy, esos últimos meses vio como la pequeña rubia había crecido inmensamente, a pesar de que aun no sabía cocinar, su tiempo en esa residencia venia a un final, y ella se preguntaba ¿qué iba a hacer?...su esposo no estaría de regreso por varios meses, y ella no quería estar sola en su casa...

Tan pronto terminaron de cenar Albert y Candy salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín...

- ¿Deberás crees que lo hare bien?... — volvió a preguntarle...

- Claro que si pequeña, si mi tía dice que estas listas, es porque lo estas, además recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado en cada paso... — aseguro él con vehemencia, sabía que su nerviosismo se debía a la presión en que su tía la mantuvo esos últimos meses, pero estaba seguro que pasaría, porque su Candy era fuerte...

- Gracias Albert, espero que sí... — ella sonrió al escucharlo...

- ¿Y cuando llegan tus madres?... — pregunto él deteniendo el paso...

- La señorita Pony y la hermana María vendrán con Tom este fin de semana, no sabes lo mucho que agradecieron tu ayuda, sin ella no les hubiera sido posible venir, hubiera sido difícil conseguir quien atendiera a los chicos mientras ellas venían a nuestra boda ... — dijo ella al recordar toda la ayuda ofrecida por Albert, gracias a él ahora el hogar de Pony les pertenecía, y sus donaciones ayudaron a renovar aquel lugar, ahora contaban con extra manos que asistían a sus madres en el hogar...

- Eso quiere decir que pronto te alejaran de mí... — sonrió él al pensar en las palabras de Annie y la señora Jenkins, según ellas Candy no tendría tiempo para él, además de que su tía lo botaría de la mansión en los próximos días...

- Así parece, pero después estaremos juntos por siempre... — aseguro ella perdiéndose en sus ojos azul cielo...

- Solo unos días más y serás mía... — dijo acariciando su rostro que se había teñido de rojo al escuchar sus palabras, Albert no podía esperar a levantarse con ella cada día a su lado, esa semana, seria las más larga de su vida, pero si había esperado tantos años por ella, ¿que era una semana más?...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer...** No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios...

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham - Magnolia A -****Fersita92 - Mayra Exitosa - Amy Ri-So - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - verito - rosa amanda - Lupiss - Gatita Andrew - lis g - Lety - Paolau2 - Ms Puddleglum - Amy C.L - Blackcat2010 - JENNY - nikimarkus1 - sara - Karen Delgado - Laila - patty81medina 6 - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - RVM85 - letita - chriss - CandyFan - patty sparda - KattieAndrew - Eydie - azul andry - gabyselenator - somiant - betsabe...**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Porque lo prometido es deuda...Uno más...Que tengan un lindo fin de semana... :D!

**Una Novia**

**By**_: Keila Nott_

**Capítulo XI**

Archie entro en la que había sido la habitación de su hermano, tantos años sin visitar su propia casa que ahora le parecía extraño estar en ella, la llegada de sus padres lo había sorprendido a pesar de que él sabía que ellos habían sido invitados a la boda de su tío...

- Archie cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?... — pregunto su madre al verlo en esa habitación, ella misma tenía dificulta al entrar en ella, pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo lejos del único hijo que le quedaba, la pérdida sufrida de Stear, finalmente los hizo entender el error de permanecer lejos de ellos, no podían recuperar ni retroceder el tiempo, pero ahora ellos no se separarían de él...

- Si, solo que tenía años que no entraba en esta habitación... — respondió él mirando a su alrededor, extrañando a su hermano y aquellos inventos que nunca funcionaron, no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, solo, en su pecho aquel dolor sanaba, pero lento... Se suponía que debía sentirse feliz, su tío y Candy se casaban, sus padres finalmente estaban de vuelta, y él contaba con la compañía de Annie cada día, él había aprendido a quererla a pesar de cómo las cosas se dieron, ella era hermosa, buena de corazón, toda una dama que haría feliz a cualquier caballero... pero él no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, no sabía cómo romper la barrera que aun los mantenía como mejores amigos y no como una pareja, cuantas veces no deseo poder besar sus labios que lo hicieran olvidar la soledad que sentía, tantas veces lo deseo, pero no podía, ella era tan tímida que cada vez que se acercaba a ella, terminaba dándole un beso en su mejilla, frustrado se sentía...

- Hijo, yo se que hemos estado ausente de tu vida por mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante nunca más nos alejaremos... — afirmo su madre con vehemencia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Archie, ella podía notar aquel dolor que él guardaba...

- Gracias mama, me alegra mucho saber que están de regreso... — Archie dejo que ella lo envolviera entre sus brazos, habían sido tantos años desde la última vez que sintió su calor, pero ahora tenía que ir a la oficina de su tío, Candy lo tomo por sorpresa la noche anterior entregándole una carta para Albert, no pudo dársela cuando regreso, así que se despidió de su madre haciendo camino hacia su oficina, porque si no le entregaba la nota a Albert ese día, de seguro Candy lo reprendería, además a pesar de querer esperar, ahora que iría a la oficina de su tío, era mejor hablar con él antes de que se marchara a su luna de miel, deseaba ocupar todo su tiempo en algo productivo, así no tomaría decisiones drásticas, porque de la manera en que se sentía, seguro lo haría...

**=o=o=o= **

Albert se encontraba sentado en su escritorio sin poder concentrarse, era inútil, solo podía pensar en ella, cinco días habían pasado sin verla, y él sentía que perdería la cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez asimismo que faltaba poco, que tuviera paciencia, pero nada funcionaba, se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, la necesitaba como el mismo aire que respiraba, Candy lo tenía envuelto entre sus dedos sin ella siquiera darse cuenta, y él ahora estaba buscando cualquier excusa solo para ir a verla...

- ¡William!... — llamo por enésima vez George quien se estaba empezando a preocupar por la salud mental del joven...

- Lo siento George, ¿me decías?... — pregunto Albert saliendo de sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse, no podía seguir así...

- Ya tengo todos los documentos listos, y el joven Archie desea verte...

- Gracias George, hazlo pasar de inmediato... — George solo asentó mientras Albert pensaba lo raro que era que Archie se presentara en su oficina, especialmente porque él lo veía todos los días, estaba hospedado en la casa de sus padres...

Archie entro en su oficina con una mirada entre apenada y de disculpa, esa era la segunda vez que visitaba aquellas oficinas... - Tío, disculpa por venir a tu oficina, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante...

- Por supuesto que no Archie, tu sabes que puedes venir cuando desees, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?...

- Antes que nada déjame entregarte lo que te envió Candy... — dijo él sacando de sus bolsillos la carta que Candy le había dado, con instrucciones especificas de solo entregarla en las manos de Albert...

Albert la tomo y una sonrisa de inmediato se dibujo en sus labios, la puso a un lado para leerla tan pronto terminara con Archie...

Archie no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver la sonrisa de su tío, realmente esos dos estaban enamorados...

- Gracias Archie, ¿cómo esta ella?...

- Candy tiene a la tía de cabeza, te podrás imaginar también que cada vez que entro por esa puerta lo primero que hace es preguntarme por ti, yo no entiendo porque simplemente no vas a verla, es obvio que tú también la extrañas...

- Si, he querido ir muchas veces, pero la tía prácticamente me lo prohibió, además la mansión está llena de mujeres que la vigilan a todo momento... — dijo él pensando que finalmente el fin de semana se acercaba, y con ella, su boda, dos días más y la vería, esperaba que ella estuviera disfrutando de la compañía de sus madres y de sus amigas, la mansión no era lugar para caballeros en esos momentos...

- Eso es cierto, por eso no permanezco mucho tiempo, tan pronto dejo a Annie me marcho... — sonrió Archie al recordar como todas le preguntaban cuándo iba a formalizar su relación con Annie, ¡como que si fuera tan sencillo!... ni siquiera la había podido besar, nadie se los creería después de tanto tiempo de verlos juntos, así que.. ¡¿Cómo rayos le iba a proponer?!...

- Dime Archie, ¿cómo te has sentido ahora que tus padres están de vuelta?... Te he notado un poco distante, ¿sucede algo?... — pregunto Albert quien a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta de lo inquieto que lucía su sobrino...

- Yo estoy feliz de que hayan regresado, pero aun no me acostumbro a dormir en esa casa, demasiados recuerdos, además que he estado pensando en lo que hare más adelante, era algo que deseaba discutirlo contigo cuando regresaras de tu luna de miel...

- ¿Por qué esperar?...dime, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer tan pronto te gradúes?... — pregunto Albert quien tenía la esperanza de que su sobrino se uniera a ellos, pero no lo presionaría, él no deseaba que se sintiera obligado...

Archie respiro hondo aclarando sus ideas... -Yo quería poder ayudarlos en la compañía, aunque aun me falta un año para graduarme, no sé si sería posible...

Albert sonrió al escucharlo, sabía que su sobrino excedía en sus clases de finanzas, orgulloso se sentía, porque al contrario de él, a Archie le gustaba lo que estudiaba...

- Por supuesto que si Archie, tu dime cuando deseas empezar y aquí tendrás la puertas abiertas...

- Gracias tío, lo antes posible, claro si se puede... — pidió cauteloso, no quería sonar desesperado...

Albert se levanto de su asiento llamando a George...Tan pronto George entro dijo:-

- George, desde hoy Archie formara parte de la compañía, estoy seguro que le podrás asignar lo más apropiado para que él comience...

- Me alegro joven que se nos una, su ayuda será invaluable... — afirmo George feliz que él joven Cornwell formara parte de la compañía...

- Muchas gracias George, eso espero, gracias tío, no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio, ahora será mejor que me vaya y lo deje continuar...— agradeció levantándose...

- No tienes porque Archie, el que decidieras por tu cuenta en formar parte de las empresas me hace inmensamente feliz, salúdame a todas las damas y nos vemos en la cena...

-Sí... — fue su última palabra dejando a su tío solo...

Tan pronto Archie se marcho Albert tomo la carta de Candy entre sus manos, podía reconocer su caligrafía y ya quería leerla, sin esperar más tiempo, la abrió...

_Mi querido Príncipe de la Colina..._ _— _Albert no pudo evitar sonreír al leer como aun lo llamaba, y pensar que ella le confesó que él fue su primer amor, claro que cuando ella lo hizo, él aun estaba amnésico, pero recordaba muy claro lo cerca de su corazón que ella mantenía su insignia...suspiro poniendo esos recuerdos a un lado y continuo...

_Al fin todo está listo Albert, ya puedo respirar, la tía para mi mayor sorpresa se la está llevando de maravilla con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, la señora Jenkins también se une a ellas como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Patty y su abuela ya llegaron y ahora la hora del té se ha convertido en todo un evento. Ellas pasan horas y horas hablando sin siquiera darse cuenta que existo. Tom después de dejar a las hermanas se marcho, dijo que no se quedaría solo con tantas mujeres alrededor, sin embargo me prometió que estaría de regreso sin falta el sábado con Jimmy y los chicos._

_No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tenerlos a todos conmigo en estos momentos, pero, a pesar de todo, te extraño, como me gustaría verte..._

_Te amo,_

_Candy_

Albert cerró la carta levantándose de su asiento y tomando su chaqueta, él también la extrañaba, no sabía porque dejo que su tía lo influenciara, iría en ese instante a verla, cinco días fue lo más que pudo soportar, y no sabía cómo fue que lo hizo. Tan pronto se dirigió a su puerta, fue detenido por una señorita quien entraba en esos momentos...

- ¿Sir William?... — ella pregunto sin levantar su rostro que era cubierto por unos de esos sombreros de la época...

Albert levanto una ceja, esa voz, le parecía conocida, ¿pero?...

-Si... — respondió cauteloso...

- Usted ha tenido abandonada a su prometida por mucho tiempo... — aseguro aquella voz femenina en un tono juguetón...

- ¿Candy?... — Albert inmediatamente le quito su sombrero, un par de esmeraldas y una sonrisa amplia lo saludaban... - Pequeña, pero, ¿cómo hiciste?... ¿Quién te trajo?... — pregunto él feliz y tomando de sus manos...

- La abuela de Patty me ayudo a escaparme, no fue difícil hacerlo realmente, todos están tan ocupados y distraídos, que le pedí a Carson me trajera a verte, le dije que tenía algo muy importante que discutir contigo... — sonrió ella sacando su lengua, bajar por aquella cuerda de su habitación mientras la abuela de Patty distraída a la señora Jenkins le trajo memorias de su adolescencia...

- jajajaja, y yo que iba en estos momentos a verte...— confeso él riéndose y acariciando su rostro...

- ¿Si?... — sus ojos mostraban esperanzas en ellos, lo había extrañado tanto, los dos actuaban como si en vez de cinco días sin verse, hubiera sido una eternidad el tiempo que pasó...

- Si, yo también te extrañaba... — dijo tocando con su dedo la punta de su nariz, ella aun no entendía lo mucho que la amaba, mmmm...que podía hacer para que no dudara, Albert no se resistió y la atrajo hacia él dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios...- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?... — pregunto él sin querer soltarla...

- Una hora, quizás dos... — respondió ella dando gracias por ese tiempo, desde que la señorita Pony y la hermana María llegaron mantenían ocupadas a la tía, y ahora la abuela de Patty no dejaba sola a la señora Jenkins, así que el incesante parloteo en la mansión era inevitable...

- Entonces ven conmigo... — dijo él guiándola a donde no los interrumpieran, porque él sabía que ellos no tendrían otra oportunidad como esa de estar a solas, al menos no hasta que se casaran...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando Albert abrió la puerta a lo que ella le pareció un estudio privado, rodeado de muchos libros, donde había un amplio mueble frente a una pequeña chimenea, y en el centro una mesa con muchos documentos extendidos a lo largo de ella, al adentrarse mas Candy pudo ver una foto de ella adornando su escritorio...Albert al ver como sus ojos curiosamente exploraban la habitación dijo:-

- Aquí vengo cuando no quiero ser interrumpido, puedo trabajar en silencio, solo George está autorizado a entrar...

- Es muy acogedor Albert, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... — Comento ella feliz de saber que formaba parte de su día a día, esa foto se lo confirmaba...

Albert la invito a sentarse con él...- ¿Como se ha portado la tía contigo durante estos días?... — pregunto mientras la abrazaba nuevamente...

- Muy bien, se tranquilizo el día en que el vestido llego, ahora está más relajada... — confirmo ella al recordar como la tía se notaba más tranquila, ya no andaba de mal humor, al contrario, sonreía...

- Que bueno, pensé que no lo haría, por cierto Archie te vio al entrar?... — pregunto al recordar que su sobrino de seguro aun seguía en el edificio...

- ¿Archie?, no, no le he visto desde anoche, ¿te entrego mi carta?...

- Si, vino a verme, quiere comenzar a trabajar con nosotros, me parece excelente que lo haga... — respondió él complacido con la decisión de su sobrino, aunque pudo sentir que algo más rondaba su cabeza...-Solo dos días más pequeña... — susurro él dándole un beso en su frente...

- Si, solo dos días más... — confirmo ella emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo...

**=o=o=**

Annie caminaba de un lado a otro esperando por su casi hermana, mala, mala idea el irse de esa manera, pensaba ella nerviosa...

- ¿Patty que vamos a hacer? ... — pregunto ella viendo como Patty vigilaba la puerta...

- Solo podemos esperar, la abuela dijo que ella ya no tardaría... — respondió nerviosa también, su abuela había estado distrayendo a la señora Jenkins por largo tiempo, y ahora, al parecer no mas, a lo lejos Patty veía como ella empezó su camino a la habitación donde Annie y ella se encontraban, la habitación de Candy...

-¡Ya llego!... — exclamo Annie al ver bajar a Candy del auto, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como un par de brazos la detenían, solo una rubia melena pudo notar, se imagino que era Albert, pues no podía imaginarse a otro dándole un beso antes de que ella comenzara su camino hacia la cuerda que guindaba en la ventana...Annie admiraba mucho a Candy, el valor que ella poseía era algo que ella nunca tendría...

Candy subió expertamente jurándose que esa sería la última vez que haría algo como eso, por dios santo, pronto ella sería una señora y no podía andar saltando de árbol en árbol, como se lo dijo la tía, pero como evitar dejar pasar esa oportunidad de ir a ver a Albert, no se arrepentía...Apenas había terminado de subir y entrar en su habitación donde una pálida Annie se encontraba al lado de Patty, la señora Jenkins entro...

Las miro por un minuto sospechosamente, pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron al ver que Candy estaba con ellas, por un minuto juro que ella no se encontraba en la mansión...

- Madame Elroy desea hablar contigo Candy... — dijo ella mientras Annie y Patty aun contenían la respiración...

- Si... — contesto Candy haciendo camino y guiñándoles un ojo a Annie y Patty que tan pronto la vieron perderse detrás de la puerta junto con su dama de compañía volvieron a respirar...

- ¿Como lo hace?... — Pregunto Annie aun asimilando el valor de Candy para hacer las cosas...

- Es simple Annie, ella está enamorada... — contesto Patty saliendo ahora de la habitación, dejando a una Annie pensativa...

**=o=o=o=ƸӜƷ=o=o=o=**

Las Flores decoraban no solo la Catedral donde él Magnate William Albert Andrew contraería nupcias, pero también en la Mansión de chicago donde muchos invitados comenzaban a congregarse, las invitaciones al evento habían tomado a la mayoría por sorpresa, no solo celebrarían un cumpleaños más desde que él joven fuera presentado, pero también celebrarían la unión del mismo con una señorita que era poco conocida en los círculos sociales, una señorita de la cual se comentaba que era muy bella, sin embargo ninguno de los que tuvieron la suerte de recibir tal invitación, declino u opino...

Los periódicos habían recibido la noticia con anticipación, y ellos sin perder el tiempo se situaron no solo en las afueras de la Iglesia con sus cámaras, pero también en la entrada de la mansión, no podían perder la oportunidad de captar cada ángulo de la joven pareja. La servidumbre en sus impecables uniformes se movían entre los invitados revisando que todo estuviera impecable, cada uno tenía asignado su tarea y ellos como lo había indicado Madame Elroy estaban en sus puestos, listos y dispuestos, en un día que sería memorable para la familia Andrew...

George al fin respiraba tranquilo, el tener que recoger en la estación del tren a última hora aquel invitado inesperado, lo había dejado un poco estresado, ahora tenía la tarea de manejar a la señorita Candy y a sus damas a la Iglesia, según él joven William, solo él tenía la habilidad de solucionar cualquier problema en caso de que se presentara en su camino a aquella catedral donde se desposarían... ¿Que podía salir mal?...se pregunto George mientras esperaba por ellas...

Candy se miraba en aquel inmenso espejo, toda la mañana habían trabajado en ella, una muñeca a merced de sus amigas ella fue, no se reconocía, al fin el día había llegado, ella no había visto a Albert desde aquella vez en que se escapo, ¡y vaya día que fue!... Cuando regreso se la pasó en una nube sin dejar de tocar sus labios, los besos de Albert tatuados en ellos estaban... Por poco fue descubierta cuando regreso, pero gracias nuevamente a la abuela de Patty se salvo...

Ahora, al fin, no tenían más que esconderse, porque él la esperaba en la catedral, donde finalmente delante de dios, ellos serian declarados y unidos en sagrado matrimonio.

Con una amplia sonrisa ella ahora observaba como Annie y Patty le acomodaban la cola de su vestido, y las joyas que la tía le había entregado, una reliquia familiar que era entregada a la futura señora Andrew, y ella ese día lo seria...

El sonido a la puerta la trajo de vuelta...La señora Jenkins la abrió dando paso a un Tom quien tendría el honor de escoltarla dentro de la Iglesia, había llegado temprano con Jimmy y los chicos, pero todos se habían marchado a la Catedral...

- ¿Lista?... — pregunto él y Candy solo asentó, sentía sus piernas débiles, las mariposas no la dejaban mover, a pesar de estar feliz no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo...

- Todo saldrá bien Candy, él te espera... — aseguro la señora Jenkins tratando de que ella se tranquilizara...

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa... — confeso ella sin poder dejar que su cuerpo le temblara...

- No te preocupes Candy, tan pronto lo veas tus nervios se calmaran... — aseguro Annie quien se sentía como si fuera ella la que se casara...

- Si Candy, deja los nervios a un lado... — agrego Patty quien había madurado con el tiempo...

- Gracias a todas por haber venido y por estar conmigo en este día tan importante para mí, no saben lo feliz que me siento de que estén aquí... — dijo ella mientras una lagrima se derramaba por sus mejillas...

- No Candy, no llores o arruinaras tu maquillaje... — inmediatamente Annie le trajo un pañuelo y limpio delicadamente su rostro, en ese momento todas la abrazaron tratando de no arruinar su vestido...

- ¡Vamos Candy!... ¡o llegaremos tarde!... — Intervino Tom quien no quería verlas llorar, su hermana lucia muy hermosa, y él estaba feliz de ver que finalmente se casaba, tanta infelicidad vivida no podía ser cierta, él tenía la esperanza de que ella finalmente fuera feliz...

Así todos bajaron, la señora Jenkins manteniendo su distancia detrás de ellas, mientras Annie, Patty y Tom la ayudaban... Al bajar todos jadearon al verla, la tía se sentía orgullosa de verla, ella lucia como toda una Andrew, el vestido y las joyas resaltaban su belleza natural... La hermana María y la señorita Pony se acercaron, su pequeña se casaba, y lo hacía con un hombre muy bueno, al principio la noticia las había tomado por sorpresa, el saber que el mismo joven Andrew seria quien la desposaría, había sido una noticia un poco impactante, pero ellas sabían que su hija merecía ser feliz, y ese joven siempre estuvo pendiente de ella...

- Que hermosa te ves Candy... — dijeron sus madres...

- Gracias hermana María, señorita Pony, por haber venido...

-Nunca no los perderíamos... — afirmaron ellas abrazándola levemente también...

- Es tiempo de marcharnos Candy... — llamo la tía para que comenzaran a despejar el área, ella asentó mientras Tom comenzaba a guiarla al auto, la señora Jenkins en cambio, tan pronto se despejo el salón, se quedo sin respiración, ahí parado, vestido elegantemente, y estirando su mano, se encontraba su esposo...

- ¿James?, pero... ¿cómo?... — Pregunto ella sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas, ¿cuánto tiempo tenia que no lo veía?, no sabía... Acercándose a ella él tomo de su mano, la había extrañado...

- Gracias al señor Andrew... — solo dijo dándole un sutil beso en sus manos...

- El señor William?... — volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo, pero sintiéndose muy agradecida...

- Si, recibí hace más de un mes atrás una carta de un señor George Johnson, con una proposición de negocios de parte del señor Andrew, ahora podre quedarme en chicago, su oferta fue una a la que no pude negarme... — contesto él sonriéndole, ahora nunca mas dejaría sola a su esposa...

Jenkins no lo podía creer, porque haría algo así por ellos cuando ella no fue más que una piedra en su zapato todo ese tiempo, se lo agradecería en la recepción, ahora tenían que alcanzar a los otros...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert se había levantado ese día mas temprano de lo usual, no había podido dormir bien, no podía negar lo nervioso que se encontraba, sin embargo cuando se despertó, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, en su mesita de noche encontró una nota y un regalo de ella, ¿como lo había hecho?, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, él no tenía ni idea, pero si tenía que imaginar quien pudo haberla ayudado, diría que fue la madre de Archie...

Estaba feliz de su acercamiento no solo con su hijo, pero también con ellos, al abrir la nota pudo ver la letra de su Candy...

_Mi querido Príncipe de la Colina,_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!...Deseaba estar ahí cuando te levantaras, ser la primera en felicitarte, pero sé que tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo, no sabes lo difícil que fue buscar un regalo para alguien quien lo posee todo..._ — Albert se detuvo sonriendo, pensando que no lo tenía todo, porque aun le hacía falta ella...

_Sinceramente pensé que no lo encontraría, hasta que lo vi, espero te guste lo que te seleccione..._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Candy_

_Pd:-_

Albert lentamente desato el lazo de aquella cajita con cuidado, al abrirlo sonrió, él había perdido los suyos cuando perdió la memoria, aquel día en que aquel tren estallo, claro tenía otros, pero como su par favorito nunca los encontró...El se levanto de la cama con muchos ánimos y se dirigió al baño, hoy no solo era su cumpleaños, pero también su boda... Al salir envuelto en una toalla, tomo su Kilt entre sus manos, su tía se lo había enviado listo para usar, no usaba uno desde aquel día en la colina de Pony cuando le confesó a Candy que él era famoso príncipe del que ella hablaba y recordaba...

Como podía imaginar que ella lo llamaría así, él no era de la realeza, sin embargo ella lo consideraba su príncipe, y para él, ella era su princesa...

- ¿Tío ya está listo?... — pregunto Archie entrando a la habitación

- Si... — respondió Albert terminando de arreglar su Kilt...

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!... — felicito Archie entregándole un pequeño regalo...

- Gracias Archie, no tenias porque... — contesto Albert tomándolo entre sus manos...

- Quería ganarle a Candy... — dijo él sonriendo pensando lo mucho que la irritaría...

- Siento decepcionarte sobrino, pero, Candy ya me dio mi primer regalo... — afirmo Albert orgulloso de ella...

- Pero... ¿cómo?... — pregunto él sin entender como ella le gano, ni siquiera se habían visto en días esos dos...

- No lo sé, pero ves, ahí lo encontré... — señalo él la cajita que había abierto temprano...

- De seguro fue mama... — respondió rendido Archie, a su madre le agradaba mucho Candy...

- Eso pensé yo...

- El auto espera por nosotros... — recordó Archie, tenían que llegar primero que la novia...

Albert ya estaba listo, así que tan pronto bajaron los padres de Archie lo felicitaron, en el camino Albert pensaba como se encontraría ella, tratando de calmar sus propios nervios comenzó a revisar mentalmente todo asegurándose de que nada se le había olvidado, los anillos Archie los llevaba consigo, los boletos del tren, estaban en la maleta que mando a preparar para ellos dos, las llaves del apartamento, también, ella no sabía a dónde él la llevaría, pero esperaba le gustara su sorpresa, esa noche se quedarían en chicago, pero al siguiente día, partirían...

El vio a lo lejos la catedral, tan pronto llegaron las fotografías y las felicitaciones comenzaron, la catedral ya estaba llena por algunos invitados... Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Albert escucho la primera campanada que indicaba que la novia había llegado...

**=o=o=o=**

Con la Ayuda de Tom, Annie y Patty, Candy bajo del auto, durante todo el camino sus nervios no la dejaron, apenas y podía sostener aquel bouquet, estaba agradecida que la tía y los demás subieron a un diferente auto, sino la tía hubiera aumentado sus nervios, no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo...

Jimmy y los chicos la saludaron para luego dar espacio a Tom a que la guiara, al entrar ella lo pudo divisar, sus ojos en ella, con cada paso que ella daba su corazón latía de emoción, recordando aquel día en la mesa, el día en que se le ocurrió decir que ella era "su _Novia"_, porque desde ese día todo cambio, ahora agradecía por primera vez su gran boca, porque si esas palabras no se hubieran escapado de ella, ahora no se estaría casando con él...

Tan pronto ella sintió como él tomo su mano, susurro... «Feliz Cumpleaños»...Albert sonrió, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, no podía pedir un mejor regalo, su cumpleaños era, el día en que finalmente la haría completamente suya...

- Te ves hermosa... — susurro él de vuelta, el vestido que portaba junto con las joyas de la familia la hacían lucir como la princesa que era...Albert quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no pudo, el padre los interrumpió comenzando la ceremonia...

Albert no soltó su mano durante toda la ceremonia, el calor que recibía de ella era algo que aumentaba la llama de su corazón, mientras él padre hablaba, Albert recordaba cada momento en que se encontró con ella, durante todas sus vidas el destino siempre se encargo de hacer que volvieran a encontrarse, de alguna manera u otra, el destino la llevaba a su lado... y hoy, mientras intercambiaban sus votos, declarando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, mientras que sus anillos eran colocados en sus dedos como símbolos de respeto, lealtad y fidelidad, él finalmente entendió...Que ellos se pertenecían, que sus almas estaban unidas, y que no importaba los obstáculos que encontraran en el camino, ellos siempre se amarían...

- Puede besar a la novia... — dijo él padre sacando a Albert de su reflexión...

Lentamente el alzo su velo, sus mejillas sonrosadas con aquellos labios color rosa que lo llamaban y invitaban... Sin hacerla esperar, él unió sus labios con los de ella, un suave roce que hizo que Candy se estremeciera, cuando ella abrió sus ojos se encontró con el mismo cielo azul...Los aplausos los sacaron a los dos de su burbuja...

Elroy Andrew derramaba lagrimas al ver que al fin William sentaba cabeza, la hermana María y la señorita Pony pensaban lo mismo pero de su pequeña Candy. Patty sentía la tibia mano de su abuela con la esperanza de que ella también algún día se casaría...

Tom recibía un codazo de Jimmy sacándolo de su ensoñamiento, al parecer el ranchero no dejaba de mirar a la joven O'Brian, desde que llegaran esa mañana a la mansión...

Las felicitaciones no faltaron durante el recorrido hacia el auto, los destellos de las cámaras de la época nublaban su camino, Albert sostenía a Candy con tal posesividad que nadie fue capaz de apartar a la novia de su lado, a lo lejos un joven trigueño vestido con unos lentes y un sombrero que ocultaban su verdadera identidad, se despedía a su manera de la que alguna vez fuera su gran amor, había pensado en felicitarlos, pero cambio de opinión, no quería estropearles su día, un día que en otra vida hubiera sido suya, pero que en esta, los caminos trazados habían sido otros a seguir...

Cuando Albert y Candy al fin pudieron entrar en el auto, los dos dejaron salir un respiro de alivio...George inmediatamente comenzó el camino, mientras que Albert no espero y la atrajo hacia él...

- Así que usted señora Andrew será mi regalo de ¿cumpleaños?... — susurro en su oído para que George no los escuchara, recordando aquel "PD" en su nota de cumpleaños...Uno que no leyó para la audiencia...

Candy trago seco, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa en esos momentos en que lo escribió, a ella le pareció divertido, ¿estaría hablando en serio?...

- Eso quiere decir que no te gusto mi ¿regalo?... — pregunto inocentemente poniendo un dulce puchero...

Albert no podía evitar aquella presunción masculina en su rostro, si ella pensaba que se escaparía tan fácilmente estaba equivocada...

- Si, me gusto mucho mi regalo, yo no había podido encontrar el mismo par... — dijo él sonriendo para ellos dos y agregando...-"Sin embargo señora mía, nunca me rehusaría a tenerla a usted como regalo"...

-¡Albert!... — fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes de que él tomara su boca por completo, en un beso que ahora podía dar sin ser más vigilado...

**=o=o=o=**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión el rostro de Candy había traspasado el carmesí, aquel hombre la beso como nunca lo había hecho antes, y ella se preguntaba si podría haber mejor que esos besos, George abrió la puerta mientras Albert ayudaba a Candy con su vestido...

El camino al gran salón donde harían el brindis, y donde bailarían su primer vals, les tomo lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, entre fotografías, felicitaciones, y introducciones al fin llegaron...

La tía y demás familiares llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, la orquesta que tocaba una suave melodía de ambiente cambio de ritmo al ver entrar a los recien casados.

Annie quien se encontraba ahora al lado de Archie mirando aquella escena, se preguntaba si algún día tendría la misma felicidad que Candy ahora poseía, años tenia de noviazgo con Archie y sin embargo él ni siquiera un beso le había dado, ellos no eran como otras parejas, buenos amigos al parecer eso solo eran, aunque ella sabia porque eran novios, para ella había sido suficiente en aquel tiempo, pero ahora ella quería mas, pero ¿cómo cambiar la situación?, ¿cómo saber de una vez por todas si él la amaba o no?, ¿habría un futuro para ellos dos?... ¿o sería mejor dejarlo ir?...tantas preguntas se hizo esos últimos días reflexionando sobre su propia vida, ella sentía que no podía seguir así, el ver florecer aquella pasión entre Candy y Albert, exigían que su ser deseara también lo mismo...

A medida que las parejas se unían al vals Archie como siempre lo hacia la invito a bailar...Mientras que en otro punto de un salón un par de jóvenes discutían...

- La vas a invitar a bailar o ¿no?... — Pregunto Jimmy a Tom quien no quitaba sus ojos de Patty, pero quien no daba un solo paso a acercarse...

- No... — respondió él ranchero quien no lo hacía porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo...

- Entonces la invito yo... — aseguro Jimmy tanteando a Tom...

- ¡Ni te atrevas!... — amenazo Tom al verlo dar un paso...

- ¡Entonces hazlo!... — confronto Jimmy ya irritado...

Tom quería, pero no sabía como bailar, ¿desde cuando las chicas lo ponían nervioso?... — se pregunto enojado consigo mismo, la diferencia era que esta era la amiga de Candy, la había visto un par de veces tiempo atrás, cuando se reunieron en la colina de Pony, pero en aquel tiempo ella lucia diferente, ahora su cabello era más largo, su cuerpo estilizado, y su rostro más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba... ¡Rayos! que le pasaba...

Albert y Candy eran incapaces de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los dos estaban felices, después de bailar su primer vals como recién casados, y entre susurros de te amos, los invitados no dejaban de felicitarlos, la tarde avanzaba y el primer brindis fue dado...

Felicitaciones, y Feliz Cumpleaños fueron escuchados en cada rincón esa tarde en la mansión, Elroy Andrew se encontraba al lado conversando con la señorita Pony y la hermana María para mayor sorpresa de Albert...

- Cuando me dijiste que se la llevaban bien, nunca imagine que así de bien... — Comento Albert a Candy, él aun no podía creer que su tía se hubiera hecho así de amigas con las madres de Candy, pero se alegraba, quizás, aun, se podía hacer algo por la tía...

La señora Jenkins se acerco a ellos al lado de su esposo introduciéndolo y agradeciéndole a Albert por su noble gesto, ella por primera vez en años no tenía más palabras, nunca nadie había tenido ese detalle con ella... Albert le dijo que no se preocupara, y Candy no pudo evitar apretar su mano en acuerdo por lo que había hecho, cuando al fin estuvieron solos, cosa que no fue posible hasta que cortaron aquella gigantesca torta, Albert le susurro:-

- Nos vamos en una hora...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, la noche apenas había caído, y esas palabras solo hicieron que sus nervios volvieran...

-Entonces será mejor que me cambie... — comento ella pensando que un baño de agua tibia no le haría mal en esos momentos...

- Si eso deseas... — respondió Albert sonriendo, un brillo en sus ojos que prometía algo que ella no entendía, pero que hizo que su rostro se tiñera de rojo...

**=o=o=o=**

-¡Archie!... — llamo Annie conteniendo las lagrimas que debatían por salir...

- ¿Sucede algo Annie?... — pregunto él cariñoso como siempre lo hacia...

- Crees que podamos hablar por un momento, en el jardín... — la seriedad en su tono de voz hicieron que Archie le prestara atención...

- Por supuesto Annie... — él le ofreció su brazo como siempre lo hacía, y en silencio salieron a los jardines de la mansión, ellos caminaron hasta que Annie se detuvo, adentrados en los arbustos, lejos de todos los invitados...

Annie no sabía cómo empezar, ella siempre había sido una cobarde para todo, desde que tenía memoria Candy había sido la valiente en todo, así que hoy no lo seria mas, su agonía tenía que terminar, el ver toda la tarde y parte de la noche como las otras señoritas le coqueteaban la tenían al borde, claro que no se daban de cuenta que ellos estaban juntos, si los dos lucían como simples amigos...

Demostrando una valentía que no poseía, ella levanto su rostro encontrándose con sus ojos, nuevamente sus mejillas ardían al verlo, su sola presencia hacia que sus piernas le temblaran, ella lo amaba y no sabía que mas hacer para expresarlo...

- Annie... — llamo Archie acercándose a ella, siempre se ruborizaba delante él, su timidez no sabía cómo romperla, pero lo que hizo ella, él no se lo esperaba, Archie sintió las manos de Annie colarse por su cuello, y luego por sus cabellos, justo después de haber atrapado su boca...

Un roce torpe de labios sintió, un roce sin experiencia alguna, pero que trataban de confesarles sus sentimientos con ese simple gesto, al principio él no reacciono, sorprendido con lo que ella se atrevió a hacer, justo cuando Annie pensaba que no sería correspondida, Archie la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, tomando control de aquel timido beso, sosteniendo su nuca firmemente con su mano, enseñándola, saboreándola por primera vez desde que se hicieran novios, lo que él sintió, fue algo que no se espero, los latidos de su corazón se avivaban a medida que profundizaban el beso...

En el finalmente pudo sentir el amor que ella le demostraba, en el se perdió de una manera apasionada, y ella, ella le respondía de la misma manera, dejándose llevar por algo que había estado reprimido por largo tiempo...

**=o=o=o=**

- Patty has visto a Annie?... — pregunto Candy al no encontrarla, necesitaba ayuda con su vestido, y con su corset, pero no la encontró por ninguno de los salones...

- No, ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a Archie... — contesto Patty subiendo con ella por las escaleras...

- ¿Qué raro?... — pensó Candy, sin embargo igual se perdió a su habitación donde fue ayudada por Patty, un rápido baño se dio tratando de calmar sus nervios, muchas personas queridas estuvieron con ella toda esa semana, pero la única que pudo aconsejarla acerca de la vida marital, fue quien ella menos se lo esperaba, la misma señora Jenkins le aconsejo darse un baño y cambiarse antes de marcharse...

- ¿Te veré cuando regrese?... — pregunto Candy a Patty, había sido maravilloso volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo...

- Si, la abuela fue referida a los doctores aquí en el hospital donde trabajabas, asi que nos quedaremos por un tiempo... — confirmo ella sonriéndole...

- ¿Entonces no regresaran a Inglaterra?...

- No, la abuela no puede viajar tan lejos, pero tampoco nos podemos quedar en chicago durante el invierno...

- Si, es cierto... — Candy recordó que esa fue una de las tantas razones por lo cual se fueron a Florida...

Albert salió de su estudio después de hablar con George, su auto con las maletas listas los esperaban, justo cuando pensaba ir por ella, vio como venia bajando con un vestido de seda que se teñía y mostraba las curvas de una mujer, su mujer, Albert veía aquel ángel bajar por las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su corazón latía, su regalo le había dicho que sería ella, y él no podía esperar a descubrir y explorar su nívea piel...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer...**

**N/A:** Hola chicas espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, el próximo será el final de la fiesta , luna de miel y otros detalles para acercarnos al final de esta historia...Prometo portarme bien y no hacerlas sonrojar con ciertos detalles, siiiiii...La versión completa de la luna de miel solo estará disponible a aquellas chicas que lo soliciten a través de sus comentarios, así les diré donde lo pueden leer, porque no lo bajare a Fanfiction...Saludos y un Abrazote a todas...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios:** Letita27 - Mayra Exitosa - Guadalupe Ortega - Serena Candy Andrew Graham - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Gatita Andrew - Lila - Somiant - Fersita92 - Amy C L - Laila - Gelsie - Mary Mendozazi - Sara - Karen Delgado - Amy Ri-So - Rosa Amanda - Quevivacandy - Cielo Azul A - Cielo Azul A - KattieAndrew - Nikimarkus1 - Victoria - LETY - Kumi Kinomoto - Eydie...


End file.
